


I am machine

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [1]
Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage), I am machine - Fandom, Kronprinz Rudolf (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «А машины делали все так безошибочно, что им в конце концов доверили даже поиски цели жизни самих этих существ. Машины совершенно честно выдали ответ: по сути дела, никакой цели жизни у этих существ обнаружить не удалось. Тогда существа принялись истреблять друг друга, потому что никак не могли примириться с бесцельностью собственного существования.Они сделали еще одно открытие: даже истреблять друг друга они толком не умели. Тогда они и это дело передоверили машинам. И машины покончили с этим делом быстрее, чем вы успеете сказать “Тральфамадор”.»(К. Воннегут, «Сирены Титана»)





	1. 0000

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Я не знаю, какая строка обернется последней,_  
>  На каком из аккордов ударит слепая коса,  
> Это вы – короли; я – наследник, а может, посредник,  
> Я – усталое эхо в горах. Это вы – голоса.  
> [Генри Лайон Олди. «Песни Петера Сьлядека»](http://www.e-reading.club/chapter.php/42673/52/Oldi_-_Pesni_Petera_S%27lyadeka.html)  
> 

int main()

{ 

// Дано: крыса лабораторная.

/* Примечания. Цвет шерсти: альбинос. Глаза: красные. Реакция на внешние раздражители: в норме для 35 из 41 показателей.

Хороший экземпляр. */

// Ограничить движения. Крыса не может убежать = может двигать только одной лапой. Цель = придвинуть емкость с кормом.

// Подключить к мозгу крысы электроды. Пятьдесят штук – этого достаточно. Замеряется электрическая активность пятидесяти нервных клеток одновременно. Составляется электроэнцефалограмма. Приемлемое сокращение: ЭЭГ.

/* Ввести цикл

Выделение полезного информационного сигнала из ЭЭГ */

while (одинаковая последовательность электроимпульсов && шевеление лапой)

{

Выделить и расшифровать мозговой сигнал, предшествующий придвиганию корма. Обозначить его как: намерение.

}

// Скорость передачи импульсов в компьютер, управляющий кормушкой, выше, чем скорость сокращения мышц в крысиной лапе. Задать схему: улавливается и считывается намерение => посылается сигнал от электродов к механизму, управляющему кормушкой => кормушка придвигается к крысе раньше, чем та успевает шевельнуть лапой.

// Ожидаемый результат: крыса учится управлять кормушкой силой намерения, не задействовав физические усилия.

// Побочный результат: атрофия конечностей за ненадобностью.

// Задать термин: нейрокоммуникация. Задать термин: нейрокомпьютерный интерфейс. Приемлемое сокращение: НКИ.

// Перспективы: считывание десятков, сотен комбинаций сигналов. Сто миллиардов комбинаций. Создание устройств, способных имитировать любую физическую деятельность подопытного, и управляемых одними лишь его намерениями.

}

Завершить исполняемую программу. Недостаточно.

Получить намерение != предсказать намерение.

Постановка задачи. Как понять, чего хочет подопытный, раньше него самого?

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

То ли загорелая, то ли просто покрытая разводами въевшейся грязи рука с обгрызенными ногтями высунулась из-за двери, на ощупь проворно перевернула табличку с «Открыто» на «Закрыто» и скрылась обратно.

В старой комнатке было совершенно темно, если не считать тусклого голубоватого мерцания нескольких включенных мониторов. Мониторы тут стояли везде: на единственном столе, на изрядно просевших под их тяжестью креслах, прямо на полу, висели на стенах, пара штук даже забралась на потолок, и теперь выключенные ЖК-панели мертво смотрели вертикально вниз.

– А у тебя, я погляжу, ничего не изменилось.

– Давненько вы были тут в последний раз, а все равно помните. Хе-хе.

Голос приглушенный, но резкий, не смягченный даже характерным южным акцентом.

– Что, и не предложишь гостю выпить?

– Как будто вам это так нужно, герр.

Обладатель резкого голоса смеется и беззаботно пожимает плечами. Его гость только хмыкает в ответ. И присаживается на самый край стола – единственный кусочек поверхности в этой лавке, где еще можно сесть. Хозяин постоит. А не захочет – так усядется прямо на пол, скрестив ноги в позе лотоса. Его изгвазданным всеми возможными в этом техногенном мире субстанциями штанам в любом случае уже ничего не страшно.

– Хочешь узнать, чем все закончилось тогда?

– А разве оно закончилось? – в темноте видно плохо, но все равно заметно, как хозяин лавки опять пожимает плечами. Это у него почти рефлекс: нервно дернуть плечами и отвести глаза. Чтобы ни в коем случае не встретиться взглядом с гостем. – По-моему, тогда все только началось.

Гость вальяжно, позерски ударяет ладонью о ладонь, потом еще раз и еще. Это больше похоже на издевку, чем на аплодисменты.

– А ты поумнел за двенадцать-то лет.

Хозяин молчит. Ему нечего возразить и нечего добавить. И он, славящийся среди соседей и знакомых своей развязностью, прикусывает язык. Будто боится несдержанностью и болтливостью спугнуть редкого, но такого долгожданного гостя. Как в прошлый раз. Тогда он сделал все, что гость просил, – но сболтнул лишнего. И гость ушел.

Теперь он хочет дослушать историю до конца. Во что бы то ни стало. Какую бы цену с него за это ни запросили.


	2. 0001

Из прозрачной лифтовой кабины на девяносто первом этаже венского медицинского центра трансплантологии и протезирования «Wiener Touch Bionics»[1] все еще видно небо. Где-то очень далеко и высоко – но оно есть. Блекло-желтое, подернутое сизой полупрозрачной дымкой перистых облаков. А прямо перед глазами уже начинаются хлопья гари и смога, с каждым этажом вниз становящиеся все больше и гуще, пока на уровне между шестидесятым и пятьдесят пятым небо уже не пропадает из виду, будто окрашивается в коричневато-бурый цвет.

Сегодня воздух не особенно сильно загазован, и лифт достаточно долго едет просто сквозь легкую пелену. Когда небоскреб только строили, учредителям пришла в голову гениальная, – на тот момент, – мысль: вынести лифтовую шахту наружу здания, чтобы при спуске или подъеме пассажиры могли коротать время за разглядыванием расстилающегося вдаль городского пейзажа. Сейчас гениальность идеи поистерлась, обтрепалась и затянулась смогом. С верхних этажей еще можно было рассмотреть верхушки таких же высоток, торчащие прямо из облаков смога. Футуристично торчащие, стоит заметить. А с нижних было видно только полупрозрачно-бурую пленку вместо неба и бесконечный лабиринт густо застроенных улиц – такой же бурый, как под светофильтром.

Ехать до самой земли не было нужды. Его этаж – двадцать третий. Он и так уже считается нижним, дальше только склады, машинные отсеки и несколько ярусов автостоянки. Пациентов и вовсе ниже сорокового не принимают. Считается дурным тоном.

Сегодня с утра он здесь тоже был на правах пациента, но сейчас может и беспрепятственно прогуляться по всему зданию. Еще бы. Хотел бы он посмотреть в лицо человеку, который начнет останавливать своего потенциального будущего начальника.

О том, что Франц Иосиф Габсбург собирается выйти в отставку в ближайшие лет пять, сейчас не говорил разве что ленивый. Или очень далекий от светских сплетен. Хотя этот слух ухитрился расползтись даже по самым глухим провинциям, просочился во все щели, и казалось, что даже последние маргиналы, поселившиеся в канализации, за ужином из тушеных крысиных лапок обсуждали планы на жизнь директора крупнейшей клиники в Австрии. Да не просто клиники, а по совместительству еще и научно-исследовательской лаборатории. Это была целая корпорация. Биологи в сотрудничестве с инженерами разрабатывали безупречные механизмы, программисты вдыхали в них жизнь, – а всего парой десятков этажей выше медики колдовали над человеческими телами, дополняя их и совершенствуя.

Семейной клиника стала еще лет шестьдесят назад, когда очередной директор, будучи уже в глубоком старческом маразме, решил, что передоверить дело всей своей жизни собственному ребенку будет куда практичнее, чем заместителю. Что по этому поводу подумал заместитель, история умалчивает. Ребенок же явно остался доволен и поспешил закрепить традицию. В какой-то степени, в современном мире этот подход оправдывался. Все-таки, каким бы нерадивым ни был отпрыск, а вовремя вправить ему мозги проще, чем вычислить крысу среди коллектива. Габсбурги спохватились как раз вовремя. Но, по закону подлости, однажды эта традиция должна была выйти им боком.

Кажется, этот момент настал.

Мозги будущего директора не вправлялись ни в какую. По крайней мере, заместитель директора нынешнего считал именно так, мысленно уже поставив на наследничке жирный крест. Сам Франц Иосиф еще питал эфемерную надежду, что его разъединственный обожаемый сын все-таки не так безнадежен, каковым кажется. Потому и объявил, что намеревается выйти на пенсию и скоротать отпущенный ему срок где-нибудь на далеком южном острове, выращивая цветочки. Лет через пять... Восемь... Десять... Когда обожаемый сын поймет тонкий намек и возьмётся за ум.

Сын свято был уверен, что за ум он уже взялся. Собственно говоря, Рудольф Габсбург вообще практически во всем придерживался взглядов, противоположных отцовским. Назло. Конечно, в двадцать восемь лет юношескому максимализму уже следовало бы и пройти, но он втянулся. Показушно-демонстративно заявлял, насколько же не похож на отца. Пытался давать советы по управлению клиникой, чем вынес мозг всем менеджерам и начальникам отделов. Лез на технические этажи, откуда его сначала изгоняли с позором, – а потом сами стали приглашать к себе, и в итоге мальчишка набрал неплохой багаж знаний. Что только поспособствовало самомнению и уверенности в своих силах.

Это наложило свой отпечаток даже на внешность – в противовес коренастому, крепко стоящему на земле отцу, в свои шестьдесят уже полностью седому, Рудольф был высоким и худым, моложавым, порывистым в движениях. И старательно усугублял разницу во вкусах: одевался хоть и опрятно, но совсем просто, по принципу «что из шкафа выпало». А в пиджаки влезал разве что по праздникам, и то непременно сочетая их с солдатскими ботинками[2].

Он бы и волосы в блондина красил – да вот уже. Природа выкинула какой-то немыслимый фортель и наградила его пусть не скандинавской, но вполне светлой шевелюрой, – и это при обоих чернявых родителях. Шутки про соседа утратили актуальность еще лет десять назад, когда Рудольф самолично сломал нос одному такому шутнику. Весьма уважаемому человеку, кстати. С тех пор пересуды про то, что за генетическая мутация выросла на голове у младшего Габсбурга, как-то поувяли.

Прямо сейчас эта блондинистая шевелюра пребывала в хаотичном состоянии. Ее то взъерошивали всей пятерней, то снова приглаживали, стараясь придать хоть сколько-нибудь благопристойный вид.

Рудольф нервничал. Как и всегда, когда приходилось о чем-то договариваться или что-то просить. Да и не только. Любое взаимодействие с отцом давалось ему с трудом и практически никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Даже если речь заходила о чем-то донельзя банальном, вроде формальной домашней беседы за обеденным столом в те редкие моменты, когда они там сталкивались.

На двадцать третьем этаже начинался испытательный полигон для крупных протезов серийного производства. По опыту, проще всего застать Франца Иосифа в это время дня можно было именно здесь. Старик с годами становился предсказуем – либо ему просто нравилось сидеть по другую сторону голубоватого защитного стекла и наблюдать, как испытательная бригада, опутанная сетями проводов, часами гоняет железные конечности.

На этот раз ожидания не оправдались. Бесценный родитель куда-то запропастился, вместо него на стуле в темном уголке одиноко восседал его заместитель Тааффе[3]. Значит, и родитель скоро появится – дольше, чем на полчаса, Тааффе своего ненаглядного начальника не оставлял. Да еще присутствовала парочка инженеров, по долгу службы наблюдавшая за испытаниями искусственной кисти руки. 

Рудольф поймал себя на мысли, что ему это тоже нравится. По крайней мере, перспектива прождать некоторое время в компании засушенной мумии замдиректора и двух милых, но совершенно невменяемых фанатиков, его ничуть не тяготила. 

Наблюдение за полигоном, – огромной площадкой, отделанной белым кафелем, – производилось из маленькой комнатки с одним-единственным окном. Окно было глухое, заделанное пуленепробиваемым стеклом: увы, необходимая мера предосторожности, когда имеешь дело с очень мощными механизмами. Действия которых еще не отлажены до идеала.

Еще лет тридцать назад киберпротезирование вышло на новый уровень: повсеместно стали внедрять технологию, основанную на НКИ[4], нейрокомпьютерном интерфейсе. Говоря простым языком, этот интерфейс позволял считывать электрические сигналы напрямую из мозга и передавать их в устройство, приводя его в действие. Сейчас эта технология претерпела множество изменений и усовершенствований, позволив заменить работу практически любого внутреннего органа. А следом взялись и за внешние улучшения. Научились имитировать мягкие ткани, по максимуму заменив ими металлоконструкции. Создали искусственную кожу из латекса, позволившую скрыть не слишком эстетичные железки и провода. Взялись за модификацию органов не только по функциональным особенностям, но и по дизайну: изменяли размеры, цвет, форму, – то, что не имело существенного практического значения, но позволяло подогнать протез под пожелания заказчика.

И индустрия трансплантации вышла на новый уровень.

Когда-то импланты[5] дарили людям надежду на полноценную жизнь: возвращали утраченные конечности, излечивали слепоту и порок сердца. Сейчас они стали еще одним развлечением. Еще одним способам для богатых людей возвеличить себя над прочим миром. Искусственные органы были красивее, практичнее, удобнее. Их всегда можно было отремонтировать или и вовсе заменить на новые. Имплантировали буквально все: пальцы (потому что свои собственные были похожи на сардельки), глаза (потому что не нравился цвет), печень (чтобы глушить на вечеринках элитный алкоголь без особых последствий).

Например, недавно кому-то по спецзаказу проектировали половой член. Что называется, угадайте причину. Рудольф тогда от души посочувствовал 3D-моделлерам, которые все это рисовали. И согласовывали с заказчиком.

А сейчас, судя по лежавшим на столе чертежам, тестировали руку с шестью пальцами.

– Извращение какое-то, – Рудольф не удержался от комментария, бесцеремонно заглядывая через плечо одному из инженеров. Кажется, его звали Оскар.

Инженер и не дернулся. Собственно, к визитам начальства они привыкли и воспринимали их философски. А к младшему относились даже с какой-то добродушной снисходительностью, как к неофиту, которого еще учить всему и учить.

– А, – Оскар неопределенно махнул рукой. – Заказчик – какой-то известный пианист. Рассчитал, что с шестью пальцами его эффективность повысится на... Подождите, сейчас уточню, – и потянулся за стопкой бумаг, свисавшей с края стола.

– Не надо, не надо, – кажется, Рудольф развеселился окончательно, живо представив себе эту картину. – Руки, пальцы... А кому-то не помешали бы искусственные мозги.

– Юноша, вы напрасно так говорите, – о, а вот и Тааффе подал свой гнусавый голос. Старый черт, и чего ему в своем углу не сиделось... – Устройство мозга еще слишком плохо изучено, чтобы его можно было полноценно воссоздать в лабораторных условиях. Имитация даже отдельных его частей, например, гиппокампа, является чрезвычайно тонкой работой, требующей индивидуального подхода и огромных затрат.

– Я ж шучу...

Заместитель поправил очки, строго сверкнув глазами, давая понять, что шутку он не оценил и не одобрил. Господи, да что он вообще ценил, кроме своего обожаемого шефа?! Рудольф с содроганием думал о том дне, когда папенька окончательно впадет в маразм, оставит свой пост, а это чудо перейдет к нему по наследству. В том, что чудо еще его самого переживет, он не сомневался, – такие даже после ядерного взрыва выживают, как тараканы.

– Наши клиенты – в большинстве своем весьма уважаемые люди, и то, что вы позволяете себе высказываться в их адрес...

– Рудольф!

Последний раз появление отца вызывало такую бурную и совершенно искреннюю радость лет пятнадцать назад, когда розовые очки счастливых семейных взаимоотношений еще не успели разбиться стеклами вовнутрь. Только сейчас для нее был более чем веский повод: Тааффе при виде гендира захлопнулся на полуслове, и долгая занудная лекция о политике компании канула в небытие, так и не успев толком начаться. Уже за одно это родителю хотелось броситься на шею, ну или как минимум – возвести при жизни памятник.

Энтузиазм угас уже через пару секунд. Франц Иосиф был явно не в духе. Настолько, что, узнай он о том, какую услугу оказал только что своему сыну, – немедленно бы вышел и попросил Тааффе продолжать. А на лице его ясно обозначилась фраза: «Глаза б мои тебя не видели».

Правильно, директор и так налюбовался на помятые заспанные лица отдела маркетинга, в который его зачем-то понесло в понедельник утром, а тут еще... Любимый отпрыск притащился, опять мозги выедать будет. Но Габсбург не был бы Габсбургом, если бы не умел вовремя брать себя в руки. Франц Иосиф взял. И только сухо бросил:

– Как обследование?

Тааффе нарочно громко фыркнул, оба инженера, собравшиеся было поприветствовать начальника, деликатно уткнулись в окно. Рудольф пожал плечами. Радушный порыв уже угас, да и тема для беседы была не самой приятной.

– Ничего не изменилось, сам же знаешь.

– То есть, ухудшения?

Молчание, но – какое красноречивое. Обсуждать собственное здоровье с отцом на глазах других людей казалось уже перебором. Если уж так интересно – пускай сам залезет в медкарту. Врачебная тайна на директора не распространяется.

– Не думал о протезах?

– Чего? Новых мозгов? – с нарастающим раздражением огрызнулся Рудольф. И как только он десять минут назад мог рассчитывать на нормальный разговор?

Кажется, атмосфера все-таки стала накаляться. Еще немного – и в густом воздухе начнут проскакивать первые искры.

– Ты же понял, о чем я. Подправить тебе суставы можно и в нашей клинике. Тебе, как будущему директору, не помешает один раз оказаться на месте клиента. Нет ничего постыдного в имплантах, сейчас с ними ходит вся социальная элита.

Зря он так. Ох, зря. Потому что на фразе про будущего директора будто сработал невидимый триггер, и едва сдерживаемая агрессия вырвалась наружу.

– Не собираюсь я до конца жизни ходить с допотопными железками в теле.

Франц Иосиф удивленно сморгнул и не нашелся, что возразить сразу. Тааффе сделал ему страшные глаза: мол, заткните своего отпрыска, пока не поздно. Не помогло. И Рудольфа понесло дальше.

– Последние лет десять _твоя_ , – это слово он произнес с особым ударением, – компания только тем и занимается, что обслуживает богатеньких идиотов, которые скупили все последние модели вертолетов и автомобилей, а теперь взялись меряться протезами. Где прогресс? Где развитие?

Судя по посуровевшему лицу отца, палку он все-таки перегнул. Дурак истеричный. Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Медленно, еще медленнее. Ссориться сейчас – не в его интересах. Поэтому продолжил он уже спокойнее:

– Пап. Я же на днях присылал тебе статьи из Германии. Ты читал? Они уже учатся создавать полностью механизированные тела, а потом приступят к трансплантации в них головного и спинного мозга. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? Тело, которое почти не изнашивается. Регулярные техосмотры – и продолжительность жизни будет зависеть только от того, когда угаснет сознание.

– Рудольф...

– Кто мешает и нам взяться за исследования в этой области? Наработки уже есть. Пригласим иностранных коллег, черт, да просто переманим их на работу! Шагнем дальше. Это же такая почва для новаторства! А мы занимаемся вот этим! – Рудольф схватил со стола чертеж протеза, не обращая внимания на протестующий возглас Оскара, и ткнул в него пальцем. – Ублажаем сбесившихся с жиру кретинов.

Франц Иосиф тяжело вздохнул, молча забрал из рук сына уже малость измятый чертеж и вернул его на место.

– Опять с Рацем всю ночь напивался? Столько дури в твою голову мог вбить только он.

Это было уже слишком. Мало того, что его тираду пропустили мимо ушей. Мало того, что вынудили искать оправдания и пытаться доказать, что он и сам способен думать. Так еще и сделали это перед подчиненными! Перед проклятым Тааффе, который теперь будет в открытую смеяться ему в лицо. Перед инженерами, которые точно решат, что он – никчемный мальчишка, получающий выговоры от папеньки.

Видит бог, он сделал все, что мог.

– Пап...

– Не папкай. Хоть раз бы попробовал представить себя на моем месте, прежде чем указывать, что мне делать.

Выслушивать дальнейшую нотацию Рудольф смысла не видел. Плавали, знаем. Сейчас начнет распинаться про нелегкую директорскую долю, а завершит все эффектным обвинением: «Между прочим, и тебя, оболтуса, кормят те самые богатенькие идиоты. А ты спускаешь их деньги я-даже-не-хочу-знать-на-что, за глаза поливая грязью». Лучшим выходом сейчас будет просто развернуться и уйти, чтобы и самому не ляпнуть в ответ какую-нибудь непоправимую гадость. Еще и мигрень, как назло, разыгралась, а таблетки он благополучно забыл дома в куртке.

– Прошу простить, у меня аллергия на долгие разговоры.

Отказать себе в удовольствии изобразить издевательский поклон Рудольф не смог. Выпрямился, коротко дернул головой вниз, щелкнул каблуками (щелчка не вышло – прорезиненная подошва поглотила звук) и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. И поспешил покинуть комнату, чтобы не услышать брошенное в спину очередное унизительное: «А ну, стоять!»


	3. 0010

Времена, когда обеспеченные люди селились в обширных коттеджных поселках, где редкие низкие домики окружены несколькими гектарами участка и непролазным забором, постепенно уходили в прошлое. Находились еще эксцентрики, выкупавшие землю где-то вдали от городов и жившие там поодиночке или небольшими группами, но таковых становилось все меньше. Не последнюю роль тут играло и то, что само понятие «вдали от города» приобретало некоторую фантастичность за счет стремительного расширения агломераций, постепенно поглощавших все свободных территории.

А в городах главной причиной становился смог. Вена в этом плане была еще далеко не самым загрязненным мегаполисом: бурое облако из крошечных частичек гари больше напоминало облако обычное, разве что цветом отличалось и висело не так высоко над землей. Повезло, если так можно выразиться. В Пекине, например, люди уже давно старались не выходить на улицы без респираторов.

Немалую роль играло так же шумовое и световое загрязнение. Все нижние этажи зданий обычно занимали всевозможные мастерские, развлекательные центры мелкого пошиба, лавки, магазинчики, бары сомнительной направленности, – список можно продолжать до бесконечности. А как мелкой шарашке привлечь внимание потенциальных посетителей в условиях застройки типа «муравейник» и отвратительной видимости из-за почти полного отсутствия солнечного света? Правильно – налепить вывеску побольше и поярче, да чтоб моргала, переливалась всеми цветами спектра. И еще вынести за дверь колонки, чтобы музыка перекрикивала соседскую, создавая тем самым невообразимую какофонию в масштабах города.

Вот и получалось, что в городах люди постепенно взбирались все выше и выше. Даже дороги начинали строить преимущественно в несколько уровней, поднимая их над землей. А уж про дома и говорить нечего. В самом низу селились разве что те, кто каких-нибудь пятьдесят лет назад и вовсе жил в подвалах, да открывались заведения разной степени подозрительности. Чем состоятельнее был человек и чем приличнее себя считала организация, тем выше они старались перебраться. Закономерно выходило, что элита общества обреталась едва ли не на крышах небоскребов, над торгово-развлекательными центрами, ресторанами, госконторами и множеством других предприятий, которые ухитрялись впихнуться в одно здание.

Габсбурги, как самая настоящая элита, не были исключением. И ухитрились соорудить отдельный дом прямо на крыше относительно невысокого (всего семьдесят пять этажей) престижного жилого комплекса. Это было разумно: приятная обособленность (на крышу вел отдельный лифт с видеонаблюдением), и в то же время – никакого фанатизма, центр города и близость всей необходимой инфраструктуры.

Для четырех человек дом был, мягко говоря, великоват. Даже если считать прислугу, которая как бы была – но безнадежно терялась на огромной территории. Сказывался упертый консерватизм Франца Иосифа, который в своих суждениях любил оглядываться на предшественников. А предшественники свято считали, что богатство человека должно быть прямо пропорционально размерам его жилища. И плевать, что половина комнат все равно останется пустовать, а в оставшихся можно разместить роту солдат, не то что скромную семью хозяина и толпу слуг. И слуг столько тоже было явно ни к чему – реальной работой занимались только горничные, которые сутками отмывали пустые комнаты, а остальные и вовсе тенями слонялись из угла в угол, создавая видимость бурной деятельности.

В этом доме вообще все были тенями. Глава семейства сутками пропадал на работе, что, в принципе, было оправдано, – но только частично. Единственный сын с завидной регулярностью уходил в загулы, что можно было бы списать на бурную юность, если бы ему не было уже под тридцать. Зато этот аргумент всецело оправдывал младшую дочь. Вообще-то, Мария была ребенком хорошим и добрым, но избалованным до крайности. В свои восемнадцать лет она мечтала о карьере модели, и даже делала в этом кое-какие успехи (не без протекции папеньки, души в ней не чаявшего), но при этом обладала нулевой дисциплиной и потрясающе пустой головой, в которой здравые мысли попросту не заводились, а знания – не удерживались. Места хватало ровно настолько, чтобы придумать, на какую гулянку свинтить и какие жалобные глазки состроить братцу, чтобы выгородил перед родителями. Родители только вздыхали, но железные аргументы «онажедевочка» и «поздний ребенок» действовали безотказно.

Раньше с ними жила еще старшая дочь, но сначала она в нежные семнадцать лет уехала учиться в Америку, а потом и вовсе помахала всем ручкой. Вышла замуж, родила ребенка и зажила спокойной размеренной жизнью супруги не слишком богатого и совсем не известного, но вполне счастливого человека. В гости она за это время наведывалась всего пару раз, из чего пришлось сделать вывод, что дела семейные ей нафиг не упали.

А кроме них в доме жили только призраки. Железной леди Софии Габсбург, матери Франца Иосифа, которую даже спустя двадцать лет после ее смерти упоминали в разговорах исключительно опасливым шепотом и с содроганием. Дамочка обладала тем еще характером, и боялись ее почти все, кто хоть раз с ней встречался. А кто не боялся – очень быстро об этом пожалел и встал на путь истинный. Был еще тихий незаметный призрак маленькой Софии, старшей дочери семейства. Она умерла еще в младенчестве, и было это так давно, что никто уже не помнил даже ее лица – только фотографии. И еще огромная толпа далеких и не очень предков до –дцатого колена, которые за всю жизнь только успели сделать выдающегося, что родиться и умереть.

Конечно, никаких привидений на самом деле не было. Но об этих людях говорили чаще, чем о живых. Их помнили. В этом доме вообще любили размахивать фамильными подштанниками.

Оставалась только мать. Предмет бесконечного обожания остальных членов семьи, умная, начитанная, не склонная к прилюдным истерикам и капризам. И – истинная часть своего огромного дома. Такое же привидение, почти неуловимое. Почему Элизабет Габсбург, внешность и ум которой прямо-таки располагали к активной светской жизни, выбрала для себя роль затворницы, посещавшей только обязательные для человека ее статуса мероприятия (да и от тех она периодически ухитрялась отговариваться), никому толком не было известно. Эта потрясающая женщина буквально исчезала из поля зрения, будто ей нравилась одна только мысль об одиночестве.

Естественно, никакое семейное счастье тут и мимо не пробегало. Зато пробегали слухи. Много слухов. Они плодились в геометрической прогрессии, обрастали немыслимыми деталями, разветвлялись, какие-то угасали, но на их месте тут же вырастали другие, еще более насыщенные самыми пикантными подробностями.

Самым поганым было, что Рудольф знал намного больше того, о чем говорилось в этих слухах. Кто бы там что ни завирал про горькую правду, лучше уж сидеть, хлопать глазами с идиотским лицом и не знать, что происходит в твоем собственном доме, чем знать слишком хорошо. Не то чтобы он сам лез во взаимоотношения родителей или находил по всем углам дома толпу любовниц и любовников, нет. Просто если даже ту же Марию берегли от любого чиха, то его с раннего детства поставили в известность: ты мужик, тебе семью содержать, компанию тянуть, вот и учись быть мужиком. Отец, правда, как-то быстро стушевался, и все его воспитание свелось к пространным лекциям на тему «фамильного дела». А вот мать основательного взялась за подготовку к нелегкой доли «крепкого мужского плеча». Она любила с ним пооткровенничать, особенно раньше, до того, как окончательно ушла в себя. Вот и приходилось тогда еще даже не подростку регулярно выслушивать самые красочные подробности ее неурядиц со свекровью, взаимной неприязни к окружающим светским занудам, ссор с мужем и многого, многого другого.

Так и жили: четверо потрясающе чужих друг другу людей, за каким-то дьяволом поселившихся под одной крышей.

Хотя Рудольфу еще давно, как раз на двадцатипятилетие, прозрачно намекнули, что можно бы уже и съехать. Намек подкрепили ключами от менее роскошного, но тоже вполне благопристойного дома, вернее – квартиры в дорогущем, жилом комплексе над бизнес-центром. Не хоромы, но всяко лучше, чем комната, – пусть просторная, пусть даже с отдельным балконом, – но все-таки всего лишь комната. В общем, место было идеальное, да и какой молодой человек не мечтает жить отдельно от родителей? Рудольф мечтал. Но намек не понял и переезжать отказался, а давить на него не стали.

Истинная причина такого упрямства была до глупости банальна и до глупости же... Хотя нет, она была просто глупостью. И гордостью.

Потому что воспитанному в духе: «Вот вырастешь – и все это будет твоим» Рудольфу внезапно захотелось проверить, а чего же он все-таки стоит на самом деле. Каким бы дураком он ни был, а к тем самым пресловутым двадцати пяти годам к нему пришло понимание, что родительские деньги, наследство, компания, – все это, по сути, и гроша ломаного не стоит. Возможно, тут сказалось влияние Штефана Раца[6], с которым на тот момент он успел задружиться. Этот во всех отношениях примечательных молодой человек приехал в Австрию практически с пустыми карманами, свеженькой корочкой фармацевта в зубах и без малейшего намека на влиятельную семью, но ухитрился зацепиться в столице. Вертелся, крутился, искал какие-то немыслимые варианты заработков, – и ведь не вагоны разгружал и не тарелки мыл, а везде пролезал с помощью своего незаурядного ума. На момент их знакомства он уже был владельцем маленькой, но гордой сети аптек. Такой пример перед глазами просто не мог не перевернуть у Рудольфа в голове представления о многих вещах. И заодно послужил живым укором, хотя Штефан никогда не думал вслух упрекать товарища. Рудольф с этой задачей справился сам. Ну, свалится ему в руки через несколько лет громадная корпорация. Ну, уже сейчас он может проматывать родительские деньги направо и налево, а они и слова не скажут.

А он, – сам, – что?

Вот и вбил себе в голову, что в отдельное жилье он съедет, только когда сам сможет его себе обеспечить. Увы, это оказалось не так-то просто. Первой проблемой стало то, что любая официальная работа оказалась для него закрыта. То есть, образование-то у Рудольфа было, хотя и чисто формальное. В университет на АСУ-шника[7] его загнали пинками, корочки получил и ладно – большего от него не требовалось. И знания, тем не менее, были – не университетские, но самоучкой освоить хоть что-то из своей профессии он смог позже, ошиваясь сутками по техническим этажам «Бионикса». Народ там работал слегка блаженный, до фанатизма увлеченный своим делом, а потому отзывчивый. И молодой «герр Рудольф», как они его прозвали, с любопытством совавший нос во все чертежи и программные коды, вызывал у них приступы неконтролируемого умиления вкупе с желанием научить всему-всему.

Так что, кое-какие знания у парнишки были. Энтузиазма и желания учиться – хватало с лихвой. Мешала маленькая деталька под названием «Габсбург». Именно эту детальку в первую очередь замечал работодатель, стоило ему только открыть документы отчаянно улыбающегося соискателя. А остальное уже не имело значения. Сын австрийского Рокфеллера просто не может работать рядовым сисадмином! Замдиректора, не меньше! И это в лучшем случае – конторки помельче и вовсе мялись, тушевались и в итоге отказывали. Потому что проще отказать сыну, чем навлечь на себя гнев отца, который решит еще на больную голову, что сын дурью мается, а они этому потворствуют. Так что наивные мечты попробовать себя на прочность на простенькой должности, без постоянного заискивания, разлетелись в пыль.

Второй попыткой подзаработать стал фриланс – и тут вскрылось, к вящему неудовольствию Рудольфа, что он все-таки безнадежно инфантилен. То есть, промышлять кое-какие суммы через интернет, выполняя мелкие заказы по программированию или автоматизации, у него выходило. Но сумм этих не хватало человеку, с детства привыкшему к роскоши. На них можно было бы снять небольшую квартирку на окраине, этаже эдак на тридцатом, обставленную самой необходимой техникой и мебелью, готовить себе самому из купленных продуктов, периодически выбираться в средней руки бар с друзьями, – проще говоря, жить небогато, но вполне достойно. Другой человек на его месте был бы счастлив. А Рудольф слишком привык к совсем другому образу жизни – и обнаружил, что отказаться от него не готов.

Так и жил: перебиваясь мелкими заработками и тут же спуская их до последнего цента на попойки со Штефаном, «дружеские» подарки бывшей любовнице, на любовниц нынешних и еще черт знает на что. За один вечер влегкую улетала выручка за несколько проектов, а наутро оставалась только злобно грызущая мозг совесть и похмелье. И очередной приступ мигрени.

– Твою мать...

Сегодня сил не было даже на то, чтобы проверить новые заказы и подчистить старые. Рудольф со стоном рухнул на кровать. От слишком резкого движения пульсирующая боль в виске резанула и по глазам, но хотя бы искры проскакивать перестали. И надо же было умудриться забыть таблетки дома. Эти чертовы таблетки, с которыми он не расставался ни на минуту, благополучно остались в кармане куртки.

После поездки от клиники до дома мигрень, естественно, только усилилась. А еще подозрительно разнылось колено. На погоду, что ли? Всего на третьем десятке ощущать себя старой развалиной было на редкость погано, поэтому пришлось все-таки перебороть малодушное «полежу, и само пройдет», отодрать свою потяжелевшую тушку от кровати и поползти к столу, в котором тоже хранилась заначка десцидола[8]. Стоил он, конечно, бешеных денег, зато помогал куда лучше любых других обезболивающих. И достать его было непросто: только Штефан по каким-то своим каналам заказывал из Венгрии, где он и выпускался, официально не импортируясь в другие страны.

Одна... нет, лучше сразу две, иначе придется валяться бревном до завтрашнего утра, а этого он себе позволить не может. Рудольф залпом проглотил две маленькие круглые таблетки, поморщился (конечно, за водой-то он не додумался сходить) и неуклюже опустился на стул. По-хорошему, нужно было выждать еще минут двадцать-тридцать, пока не начнет действовать, но он не хотел терять времени даром.

*** * ***

{

Задать цель = = установление контакта.

// Дано: человек. Лицо пустое = = бессмысленное = = выхолощенное = = тупое = = тестостерон понижен, движения заторможены, глаза подернуты серотониновой пленкой.

// Зачем ты живешь?

// Подключить голосовой аппарат.

/* Уже забыл, как правильно настраивать тембр.

Интересно, как он слышит со стороны? */

// Запускаю проверку. Задать условие.

if ( Установить взаимодействие с сознанием )

{

Благодарность. Дать то, что он жаждет. К чему стремится.

}

/* В случае невыполнения условия. */

else

{

Обнуление. Шлак.

}

// Завершить исполняемую программу.

}

* * *

– Ага, ага... Работай давай.

В маленькой полунелегальной лавке по продаже подержанных компьютерных комплектующих дела шли как по маслу. Это приличные люди перед покупкой какой-нибудь оперативки запросят сертификат качества, логи тест-драйва, родословную предыдущего владельца и даже такую фантастическую вещь, как лицензию на предпринимательскую деятельность. Но приличные люди в такую глушь не суются, а неприличным все равно, лишь бы работало и стоило сообразно их кошельку. Кошельки же у них пополнялись известным образом, так что не хватило сегодня – придут завтра, да еще и доплатят за то, что придержал вещичку.

Единственной по-настоящему существенной проблемой было то, что и товар поставлялся в не самом надлежащим виде. То уголок у материнки отогнут, будто ей бутылки открывали, то на винчестере на самом видном месте засохшее бурое пятно. Поэтому и пришлось Луиджи Лукени, владельцу лавки, обзавестись помощником или, как он любил выражаться, ассистентом. Вдвоем было сподручнее наводить порядок среди вновь прибывших запчастей.

Вот только ассистент страдал терминальной стадией сентиментальности.[9]

– Они у меня хорошие, – с нежностью в голосе вещал он, раз в пять минут отвлекаясь от чистки корпуса моноблока, чтобы схватиться за измятую фотокарточку. – Сыну уже пять лет скоро исполнится, представляешь? Вот, посмотри! Мы тут все втроем! Такие счастливые! Жена, конечно, та еще стерва, даже не предупредила, что подает на развод, но...

– ... Но все равно хорошая, – закончил за него Луиджи, отбирая корпус. Эдак они до ночи не управятся. А историю несчастного брошенного мужа и отца он слышал уже раз двести. – Alla malora! Клаус, делом займись!

Ассистент обиженно засопел носом и умолк. Хватило его минут на десять – а после умильные причитания над фотографией повторились. Луиджи только вздохнул и с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью погрузился в работу. Жутковато ему становилось, когда он видел потертый снимок, с которого на него исподлобья хмуро смотрел один-единственный мужчина.


	4. 0011

Человек, ухитрившийся назвать бар «Безымянным», да еще и на модном английском языке, определенно заслуживал звание креативщика года. Жаль только, что ни дизайном самой вывески, ни хотя бы тем, чтобы ровно ее повесить, он не озаботился. Вот и красовалась кривоватая надпись «No name», прикрученная толстой проволокой прямо к кирпичной стене над входной дверью. От такого обращения бело-голубые неоновые трубки быстро покрылись вмятинами и царапинами, и теперь периодически моргали с жалобным потрескиванием.

Видок был тот еще.

Человек интеллигентный обошел бы такую вывеску по большой дуге, опасаясь нарваться на неприятности. Человек обеспеченный презрительно бы фыркнул и обозвал «дешевой забегаловкой на отшибе». Восторженный студент, жаждущий приключений на все части тела, непременно полез бы туда в поисках острых ощущений.

Ошибались все трое (хотя студенты все-таки заглядывали часто, надо отдать им должное, – и сами же себе эти острые ощущения и создавали). «Ноунейм» был недорогим и невзрачным, находящимся не в самом благополучном районе, – рядом с силикатным заводом, – но вполне опрятным заведением. Да и внутри тут было вполне... чисто. Никаких застарелых пятен от разлитого алкоголя, никаких мигающих из-за экономии ламп, – никакой романтики, одним словом. Простая и грубоватая, но целая мебель, старенькие текстильные диваны, широкая барная стойка, за которой в шкафчиках поблескивали боками бутылки с содержимым самой разнообразной крепости, а на потолке – вполне современные галогенные лампы со светофильтром, чтобы приглушить яркость. Благодать. Даже пьяные драки тут случались не чаще пары раз в неделю – да и те оперативно пресекались. Сам хозяин и выдрессированный им персонал вообще свято придерживались принципа: «Мы не мешаем вам, вы не мешаете нам». И все были довольны.

Возможно, поэтому Штефан чаще всего назначал встречи именно здесь. А еще потому, что в свое время закорешался с хозяином, и теперь ему регулярно перепадал списанный алкоголь.

Вот за это ему можно было простить даже халатные взаимоотношения со временем. То есть, он обожал поговорку «Точность – вежливость королей», но в конце непременно добавлял: «А я, Руди, человек простой». И с завидной регулярностью опаздывал. Не намного, конечно, – тогда б ему не жить, – но Рудольфа и это нервировало. Большую часть своей сознательной жизни он упрямо создавал вокруг себя образ совершеннейшего распиздяя, но при этом распиздяя на редкость пунктуального. У каждого свои недостатки.

Сегодня Штефан превосходил сам себя. Потому что прошли уже гребаных полчаса. Это много. Это очень много, поскольку Рудольф приперся заранее, подгоняемый посулом: «У меня такое для тебя есть!» И будет очень здорово, если это «такое» не ограничится бутылкой коньяка, переданной ему через официанта. Тонкий намек: буду не скоро, не скучай, напивайся без меня. Вот скотина.

Мозг требовал немедленно употребить коньяк по назначению. Пустой желудок намекал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Так и не придя к соглашению с собственным организмом, Рудольф перебрался за столик в углу, искренне надеясь слиться с окружающим интерьером. С самым мрачным видом все-таки налил коньяк в стакан... Зашибись. Почти до краев. В голове зачем-то всплыл стандарт подачи данного напитка – сорок-пятьдесят грамм. А еще: как правильно нужно держать стакан, на какой угол наклонять, когда пьешь и прочие зубодробительные подробности светского этикета, которые в спешке приходилось усваивать перед очередной вылазкой с родителями на какую-нибудь вечеринку с «элитой». Ну да, только об этикете и надо думать, когда сидишь, задрав ногу на ногу, на потертом диванчике в подозрительного вида забегаловке в промзоне.

– Не гипнотизируй стакан, от этого не пьянеют.

В лицо пахнуло непередаваемо омерзительным табаком. С тех пор, как Штефан обосновался в Вене и более менее встал на ноги, он заделался настоящим пижоном: дорогущее пальто, начищенные до зеркального блеска ботинки, тщательно уложенные какой-то хренью волосы, – но при этом от него за версту разило самыми дешевыми сигаретами. Причем чем отвратительнее воняли и чем подозрительнее выглядели «раковые палочки» – тем выше была вероятность обнаружить их в его кармане.

Рудольф поморщился, молча пожал протянутую руку и отсел на другой угол дивана. Штефан улыбался до ушей. Он вообще улыбался почти всегда, мерзавец обаятельный. Высокий, объективно красивый мерзавец, из той загадочной породы людей, кого не испортить даже старомодными щипаными усиками. Они скорее делали его похожим на мафиози из начала прошлого века. Или на наркодилера, что отчасти смахивало на правду.

– Ты уже коньяк хлещешь стаканами, как воду? Признавайся, которая это по счету бутылка?

– Ладно тебе, по его мрачной физиономии видно, что он трезвый, – пропел из-за широченной спины женский голосок.

О. Ада. Ада Рихтер – худющая долговязая девочка с копной коротких черных кудрявых волос и огромными ярко-голубыми глазами. Безумно красивыми. Это импланты. Силиконовая грудь, наращенные ногти (длинные и ярко-красные, от них даже в дрожь бросало), идеально правильной формы точеный нос, губы бантиком... Рудольф даже не взялся бы перечислить точно, что еще в этой женщине было искусственного, хотя большую часть операций оплачивал ей сам. Даже сейчас – то ли по старой памяти, то ли просто из жалости.

Познакомились они опять же через Штефана. Который как-то с чувством выпалил: «Надоела мне твоя кислая рожа. Хочешь, бабу тебе найду?» И ведь нашел! Аду. И где он только откопал это чудо природы? Сотрудничество было взаимовыгодным и не выходящим за рамки товарно-денежного, Штефан лыбился, как заправский сутенер, никто никому не мешал, и все были счастливы. Закончилось все очередной короткой, но бурной ссорой на тему: «Чего ты опять наглоталась, идиотка?». Конечно, потом последовало столь же бурное примирение, но оба негласно сошлись во мнениях, что нахуй так жить. Штефан тогда проявил поразительную деликатность, сморозив что-то про влюбленную парочку – редкостная ахинея. Получил шпилькой в колено от Ады, кулаком в челюсть от Рудольфа, – и с тех пор в их компании эта тема перешла в разряд обыденности.

Ада черной змейкой скользнула на освободившуюся половину дивана и подобрала одну ногу, сворачиваясь в компактный клубок. Штефан приземлился на стул и сразу же потянулся за коньяком, наливая себе.

– Так что там у тебя для меня было? – любопытство быстро взяло верх над раздражением и гаденьким желанием поиграть в молчанку, чтобы отомстить за опоздание.

– Ишь, какой быстрый.

Нет, ну вот мало было этой напомаженной сволочи задержаться на полчаса, он еще и время решил потянуть! Вытащил из-за пазухи примятую стопку каких-то бумажек, разложил их на столе и погрузился в изучение, что-то постоянно перекладывая, пролистывая, сверяя. Ада пожала плечами с видом: «Ну ты что, его не знаешь?» и тоже взялась за коньяк. Мир и идиллия алкоголиков, ничего не скажешь.

Поэтому Рудольф без лишних церемоний забрал со стола первый попавшийся лист и с интересом в него уставился. Судя по всему, это был криво распечатанный кусочек англоязычной статьи, что-то про нейронные сети, кибернетическую модель мозга, «Марк-1»[10]...

– Вот, начни лучше с этого, – не поднимая головы, Штефан отобрал у него листок, но взамен сунул другой.

«Может ли машина мыслить?»[11], Алан Мэтисон Тьюринг. Господи, ну и древность...

– Ты что, думаешь, я этого не читал? – Рудольфу очень сильно захотелось узнать, не издеваются ли над ним. – Да меня еще в институте этой рухлядью пичкали! Сто лет прошло, а весь первый курс только это и изучали, – он даже поежился от воспоминаний и поспешно запил их большим глотком.

Зря. Ой зря... Коньяк бьет в голову не сразу, поэтому за ясность рассудка еще полчаса можно не опасаться, но по глотке сейчас будто прошлись наждачкой, а на языке остался ощутимый привкус горечи. Что за дрянь паленая...

– Эту, как ты выразился, рухлядь писали очень даже умные люди. Так что освежи ее в памяти, ничего с тобой не случится.

– Все я помню... Ты мне лучше скажи, чего это тебя вдруг на такое потянуло? Ты же у нас фармацевт.

– О! – Штефан наконец оторвался от бумаг и с торжествующей улыбкой поднял палец вверх. – Правильный вопрос задаешь. Я, Руди, специалист широкого профиля. И никогда не упущу возможность заняться чем-нибудь новеньким и многообещающим.

– Например, коллекционированием древних статей по кибернетике? Так я тебе из дома могу целый шкаф подшивок пятидесятилетней давности подогнать.

Штефан только отмахнулся.

– Твоя помощь мне тоже пригодится, но сначала введу в курс дела. Так, ты почему до сих пор трезвый?

– А?..

Рудольф вяло изобразил удивление. Кристально трезвым он себя точно не чувствовал, но со стороны, видимо, было виднее.

– Безобразие. Вот, смотри, что мне сегодня отдали.

Что-то звякнуло. Еще одна бутылка? Судя по всему, очередная сомнительная паленка: без этикетки и вообще каких-либо опознавательных знаков, вроде выдавленной в стекле маркировки завода. Только очень светлая янтарная жидкость внутри, у донышка порядком мутноватая. Это было даже красиво: бледный свет от потолочной галогенной лампы проходил через бутылку, преломляясь и рассеиваясь, оставляя на поверхности стола золотистые блики. Рудольф даже немного завис, любуясь этой картиной и явно намереваясь пропустить мимо ушей все то, что ему сейчас собираются сказать.

– Руди, чтоб тебя!

Штефан вырвал у него из рук початый стакан и выплеснул коньяк прямо в кадку с кривым чахоточным растением, воткнутым около столика. Тоже искусственным, конечно.

– Я тебя не узнаю. Опять с семьей повздорил?

У него была потрясающая особенность: делать несколько дел одновременно, без ущерба для какого-либо из них. Например, говорить и при этом наполнять опустевший стакан содержимым новой бутылки. Гипнотизирующие блики с поверхности стола исчезли, поэтому Рудольфу пришлось слушать.

– Мне тут на днях один приятель подкинул материалы про какой-то давнишний проект, связанный с искусственным интеллектом. Не знаю и знать не хочу, каким образом он их раздобыл, но там очень любопытные моменты встречаются. То есть даже на мой взгляд, а ты сам знаешь, что я в этой сфере не очень. А тебе точно стоит прочесть все хорошенько.

– Штефан... Ты опоздал лет на десять. Сейчас интеллектуальные системы на каждом шагу стоят, даже в сортире в этом притоне.

– Да не перебивай ты! То, что сейчас, как ты выразился, в любом сортире, – это же жалкая имитация. Они, конечно, умнее большинства людей будут, но сознания-то у них нет. Одно название, что интеллект, а на деле – херня какая-то. Ну там, тест Тьюринга[12], все дела...

– Который еще в начале века перестали применять. Смысл штамповать дубликаты человеческого мозга, когда можно изучить основополагающее... Черт, прекрати жрать мне мозг своей схоластикой! Вон, даже Ада не выдержала.

Девушка действительно последние минут десять клевала носом, а сейчас и вовсе подтянула обе ноги на сидение и задремала. Ей такие разговоры были совершенно неинтересны, даже при том, что она регулярно загоралась идеей вживить себе в организм что-нибудь новенькое. А еще о многом говорил пустой стакан в ее руках.

– А ты не умничай, тоже мне специалист нашелся. Хотя да, нашелся. Держи, – Штефан извлек из внутреннего кармана пальто крохотный кусочек пластика с металлическим напылением[13] и выложил на стол. – Надеюсь, переходник у тебя найдется?

– На такой раритет? – Рудольф осторожно взял карточку двумя пальцами, посмотрел на свет на предмет повреждений и с сомнением пожал плечами. – Дома поищу. Это и есть материалы от твоего приятеля?

– Они самые. Поизучай на досуге. Там еще парочка каких-то странных файлов валяется, их обязательно глянь. То ли зашифрованные, то ли дрянь из реестра, то ли еще какие ваши программистские штучки. Но раз они такие стремные – задницей чую, что в них-то вся соль.

– Я одного не пойму. Мне с твоих темных делишек какая печаль?

– А такая! – Штефан поднял палец вверх, второй рукой ненавязчиво подталкивая приятелю стакан. – Если ты сможешь довести эту штуку до ума – она твоя. Сам поймешь, что ты сможешь сделать с ее помощью, али подсказать?

Поймет, чего бы не понять. Это будет даже получше полного протезирования, которым они грезили последние месяцы, перелопачивая всю германскую прессу в попытках зацепиться хоть за что-то. Но пресса есть пресса – свои секреты ученые там не публикуют. Конечно, надежда невелика, что и на этой карте памяти есть что-то стоящее. Но вдруг? Чего бы и не попробовать?

Надо выпить. Определенно. Чтобы догнаться окончательно. Рудольф забрал свой стакан, принюхался и брезгливо поморщился.

– Это что еще за дрянь?

Штефан хохотнул:

– И это мне говорит человек, хлещущий невнятное пиво из ларька.

Рудольф скривился.

– И которого папаша пообещал наследства лишить, если еще раз с ним застукает.

Рудольф скривился еще больше.

– Гнусная клевета! Ничего он меня лишать не собирался!

Штефан был невозмутим и непреклонен.

– И который теперь с этим пивом шухерится по углам, как десятилетка с сигаретами.

Кажется, его взяла. Ворча, Рудольф мужественно выдохнул, поднес стакан к губам, еще раз поморщился и разом опрокинул в себя его содержимое.

На вкус неизвестная маслянистая субстанция, отдававшая жженым сахаром, была несколько лучше, чем на запах. Хотя залпом выпивать ее все равно не стоило. Рудольф подавил в себе малодушное желание попросить водички, наморщил нос и встряхнул головой, прогоняя начинающееся помутнение. Перед глазами моментально поплыло, но в мозгу на удивление как-то начало проясняться. Или наоборот... Пьяным он порой соображал лучше и быстрее, чем трезвым.

– Помнишь же наши разговоры о том, что тебе надо брать дела компании в свои руки до того, как они станут твоими документально? – голос Штефана теперь звучал как будто из трубы, отдаваясь в ушах гулким звоном. – Иначе Тааффе сумеет подчинить тебя так же, как и твоего отца. Загрузит возней с бумагами, а сам сядет руководить. Сейчас – твой шанс, Руди. Я помогу. В конце концов, сотрудничество с тобой в моих же интересах.

– А если там ничего нет? Или есть – но я один просто не осилю такой объем работы? Я же не ученый какой-нибудь.

– Рудольф, – кажется, он настроен серьезно, раз обратился по полному имени. Его глаза лихорадочно горели, он ерзал на стуле, едва ли не подпрыгивал в нетерпении. И это возбуждение было заразным. В опустошенный стакан плеснулось еще грамм пятьдесят. – Попробуй. Хоть что-то, хоть самая малая зацепка!

– Да чего ты так загорелся-то? – рука уже сама собой ухватила стакан. И даже резкий неприятный запах не так раздражал. – Чего тебе наобещал твой приятель?

– А ты посмотришь? Ну? Обещай, что посмотришь, – и я сам тебя к нему отведу! Расспросишь обо всем, о чем захочешь. Он тоже в компах шарит, вы с ним общий язык быстро найдете.

Черт. Это и правда звучало очень заманчиво. Рудольф даже сейчас понимал, что просто так флэшки с бесценной информацией с неба не падают. Скорее всего, или это совершенно бесполезная виртуальная макулатура, или... Или ее прежний владелец заплатил за нее очень высокую цену. Второй вариант выглядел не таким уж и фантастическим: Штефан не гнушался знаться с самыми странными личностями, более того – он их будто коллекционировал. От мысли, что все происходящее напоминает сюжет какого-то идиотского приключенческого романа, немного потряхивало, но второй стакан вонючей дряни помог справиться и с этим. Рац, сволочь... Знает же, в какой обстановке следует вести переговоры...

А неуемный словесный фонтанчик продолжал в красках расписывать возможные перспективы. Манипулятор. Никаких чаяний по поводу того, что их дружба абсолютно бескорыстна, Рудольф не имел, – Штефан водился только с теми, из кого он мог извлечь выгоду. Но здесь очевидно пахло выгодой для них обоих. Это было... логично. Правильно. Конечно, если речь и правда идет о проекте искусственного интеллекта, на одну только расшифровку сопроводительной документации уйдут месяцы. Нечего и думать о том, чтобы взяться за работу в одиночку. Значит, придется привлечь еще людей. Но если оно того стоит... Дьявол! Рудольф уже самостоятельно подлил себе еще, понимая, что вообще-то хватит. Достаточно с него на сегодня. Но им овладевал азарт. Даже если им подсунули совсем не то – что-то подсказывало, что это все равно не пустышка. Нечто важное. Нечто... необходимое.

Сюрреалистичное это было зрелище. Мирно сопящая на диване девушка, рядом с ней – уже откровенно пьяный и клюющий носом мужик, напротив – еще один, что-то активно рассказывающий и размахивающий руками. Какие переговоры, так – обычная попойка старых друзей.

– Вызови такси, а? – Штефана прервали на полуслове, отчего он удивленно сморгнул и осел. – Прости, но я сейчас способен разве что доползти до кровати и уснуть. Ну и мерзость же тебе всучили...

– Ты этой мерзости полбутылки выхлестал, – обиженно проворчал Штефан, но все-таки полез в коммуникатор – маленькое электронное устройство, внешне очень похожее на некогда популярные смарт-часы. – Пойдем, провожу тебя.

– А сам?

– Буду караулить, пока не проснется наша принцесса. Не стану же я ее будить, в самом деле.

– Сиди уже, кавалер нашелся. Дверь сам найду. Бывай.

Координация оставляла желать лучшего, но на то, чтобы подняться с дивана и, медленно переставляя ноги, нетвердой походкой дойти к выходу, Рудольфа хватило. Даже не шатало особенно, только голова предательски кружилась. Стареет, что ли?

*** * ***

Штефан молча проводил его взглядом и повернулся обратно к столику. Ада уже проснулась и сейчас лениво зевала, пытаясь потянуться.

– Ну как? – мурлыкнула она, спросонья щурясь. – Извини, я уснула.

– Поверь, ты не пропустила ничего важного, – он махнул рукой и кинул ей на колени упаковку фенобарбитала[14]. – Спасибо, что одолжила.

– Пффф... У тебя же и покупала. А с коньяком ты переборщил. Ну куда столько намешивать...

Штефан снова отмахнулся и выплеснул свой по-прежнему полный стакан в многострадальную кадку.


	5. 0100

Оглушающая грохочущая музыка, кажется, не менялась уже битый час. Уж на что специфика заведения предполагает, что в него ходят совсем не слух свой услаждать, но это было перебором.

Рудольф боком протиснулся между двух невменяемых компаний совершенно незнакомых ему людей, выискивая взглядом, куда бы приземлиться. Попутно получил локтем в бок от какого-то слишком активно жестикулирующего пьяного парнишки, но только прошипел себе под нос первое пришедшее в голову ругательство и устремился к наконец обнаруженному в поле зрения стулу у барной стойки. Удивительно только, как его еще никто не занял, хотя буквально в паре метрах стойку облепила кучка девиц.

Идея пойти на день рождения к бывшему однокурснику только поначалу казалась заманчивой. Вернее, она таковой и была. В свои двадцать три Рудольф любил посещать не напыщенные светские приемы а-ля «толпа законсервированных болванов», куда его пытались вытащить родители, а вот такие неформальные вечеринки для своих. «Своих» там, правда, оказывалось под сотню, большинство из которых не знал даже сам виновник торжества, но всем было весело. Тесный (на самом деле нет, но под такое количество публики явно не рассчитанный) бар с очень громкой и очень однообразной музыкой, вырвиглазно ярким мерцающим освещением, огромным количеством алкоголя, пропитавшийся насквозь табачным дымом, со шныряющими туда-сюда барыгами... Жутковатое местечко. Но молодежь, будь она хоть тысячу раз «золотой», тянется именно в такие.

И все было замечательно. Ровно до тех пор, пока Рудольфа не догнал приступ мигрени. Это уже начинало бесить. С этим неприятным явлением он познакомился еще в подростковом возрасте, но сейчас приступы случались едва ли не каждую неделю, что порядком выбешивало. Особенно когда они были так не вовремя.

Теперь же каждый громкий звук и вспышка света отдавались в мозгу острой болью, а тут, черт подери, все было громким и ярким. Поэтому Рудольф предпочел переключить свое внимание на девиц, которые о чем-то очень активно хихикали. Очень на публику, он бы сказал, явно рассчитывая привлечь к себе внимание. Ну что ж, они своего добились. Голове легче не станет, но так он хоть время с пользой проведет. Авось, получится уединиться где-нибудь, где будет хоть немного тише и темнее.

Он одернул ворот рубашки и уже было поднялся со стула, намереваясь подойти, но едва не столкнулся лбом с выросшим как из ниоткуда мужчиной.

Рудольф его видел впервые. Мужчина выглядел немногим старше его самого, но внешне никак не вписывался в окружающую обстановку. Не ходят по таким сомнительным местам прилизанные красавчики в дорогущих костюмах-тройках и с вычесанными усиками. Если только не...

Ну да. На протянутой ладони – маленькая округлая таблетка белого цвета.

– Не употребляю, – мрачно сообщил Рудольф, пытаясь отодвинуть незнакомца в сторону. Незнакомец не сдвигался.

– Тьфу, блин. Это не наркота, расслабься, – мужчина расхохотался и полез в карман, извлекая оттуда маленькую стеклянную баночку с пластиковой пробкой, заполненную такими же таблетками. – Обезболивающее. Я ж видел, как ты тут за голову держался. Да бери, бери.

– Вот тебе делать больше нечего, кроме как людей разглядывать, – все еще недоверчиво проворчал Рудольф, но таблетку взял. Даже если никакое это не обезболивающе, то... Какая, к черту, разница? Он сюда веселиться пришел, а не сидеть в углу. – Ты что, ходячая аптечка?

– Почти. Я ходячая аптека. Открываю свою сеть.

– Понятно, – два и два сложились просто. Сегодняшний именинник – сыночек хозяина одной из крупнейших фармацевтических фабрик. – Пришел обзаводиться связями, чтобы найти поставщика?

– Ну... – незнакомец смущенно почесал кончик носа. – Ты меня раскусил.

– Пойдем, я вас познакомлю, – эти слова вырвались неожиданно. Просто мигрень и правда понемногу отпускала, а потому странного вида недо-сбытчик начал казаться милейшим существом на планете. – Только мне-то тоже представься.

– А, точно! – он снова засмеялся и протянул руку. – Штефан Рац.

*** * ***

Хорошее утро должно начинаться в обед. Как минимум – с кофе. С кофе, слышала, Вселенная, черт бы тебя побрал?! С похмелья оно начинаться вообще не должно, ни хорошее, ни плохое. А с трезвона коммуникатора на рассвете – тем более!

Рудольф даже нахуй послать невидимого собеседника не смог, только с третьего раза попал пальцем по кнопке соединения и скосил глаза в кучу, безуспешно пытаясь разглядеть имя, определившееся на экране.

Этого не потребовалось.

– Доброутречко! – скороговорка на другом конце линии отозвалась в мозгу пульсирующей болью. – Вэйк ап, как говорят наши друзья англичане.

– Фак оф, как говорят наши друзья англичане.

Слушать дальше бодрую болтовню Штефана сил не было. Рудольф разъединился и накрылся подушкой, понимая, что ему сейчас опять будут звонить. И, смотри-ка ты, не прогадал. Засунуть бы ему коммуникатор прямиком в... гланды. С обратной стороны.

– Рудольф! – А вот это уже подозрительно. Голос Штефана был не просто омерзительно бодрым – он был встревоженным. И ничего хорошего это не предвещало. – Просматривай флэшку, живо. И чтоб к обеду был у меня. Хотя нет! Приезжай сразу во Фриденсштадт, там я тебя выловлю. И не опаздывать!

Связь оборвалась внезапно, будто коммуникатор отрубился сам по себе. Рудольф неуклюже принял сидячее положение, с неудовольствием отмечая, что сон с него как рукой сняло. А вот похмелье никуда не делось, сволочь. Мозг моментально взорвался от резкой боли, в висках застучало, к горлу подступила тошнота. Пришлось лечь обратно. Даже не лечь – опрокинуться на спину, о чем он тут же пожалел, потому как от удара о кровать тошнота только усилилась. Еще минута прошла в мучительной борьбе с собственным организмом. Организм победил – и Рудольф кое-как оторвал себя от постели, шатающимся, но быстрым шагом направляясь в ванную. Ноги заплетались самым подлым образом, но за свою алкогольную жизнь он научился находить кратчайшую траекторию до заветной комнаты, экономя тем самым драгоценные секунды. Лучше бы пить без последствий научился, идиот...

Желудок расстался с содержимым легко и непринужденно. Благо, кроме неопределенного количества неопознанного алкоголя, любезно подсунутого милым другом, там все равно ничего не было. Еще минут десять простоять, сунув голову под ледяную воду – и он будет почти жив.

Из зеркала на него смотрела физиономия чудесного цвета то ли молодой зелени, то ли несвежего утопленника. Картину отлично дополняли мешки под глазами и всклокоченные мокрые волосы. Примявшаяся во время сна прядь теперь торчала буквой «зю» и ни в какую не поддавалась на уговоры лечь нормально. Позорное зрелище. Рудольф с досадой хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и тут же снова согнулся над раковиной в приступе резкой тошноты. Блять, было бы чем!

Обратно в комнату он добрался только через полчаса. Ноги все еще плохо слушались, неуправляемое тело заносило на поворотах, а голова нещадно кружилась, но в целом он был вполне вменяем.

Даже смог вспомнить, в каком ящике хранил всевозможные компьютерные запчасти. Среди них отыскался и переходник под микроСД-карту – вещицу, не так давно полностью вышедшую из употребления из-за огромного скачка технологий. Зачем носить при себе какие-то файлы, если можно просто выгрузить их на удаленный зашифрованный сервер и спать спокойно? На обеспечении безопасности и конфиденциальности такой информации сейчас наживались тысячи корпораций, а такой прибыльный бизнес просто не может не быть надежным. А гляди-ка ты, кому-то же понадобилось таскать столь хрупкую и легкотеряемую вещичку с собой. Вот и поплатился...

Бррр. Лучше не думать о чернухе. Полупрозрачный голографический экран приветливо мигнул, переходник занял свое законное место в гнезде.

Запустить сканирование. А пока можно окончательно привести в порядок взбунтовавшийся организм.

Рудольф воровато огляделся и полез под стол, где в бумажном пакете из какого-то пафосного ресторана хранились банки с пивом. Самые банальные жестяные банки с самым банальным дешманским пивом из уличного ларька. Разумеется, скрывал свою маленькую слабость он не потому, что кто-то мог ему запретить. Глупо как-то почти тридцатилетнему лбу запрещать пить вообще и определенные напитки в частности. Но Франц Иосиф считал пиво (да еще и баночное) такой плебейской бурдой, что, застукав однажды любимого сына за поглощением этой бурды, едва не схватил инфаркт. И долго еще потом ходил с застывшей на лице фразой: «Фу таким быть».

Однако, похмеляться не потребовалось. Отрезвление шарахнуло по башке внезапно и, честно говоря, лучше б его снова стошнило, чем вот это вот.

Голограмма неестественно дернулась. И хрен бы с этим, новенькая замена традиционным, но устаревающим моноблокам глючила часто. Технологии будущего, бла-бла-бла... Стоит как самолет, электричество жрет как не в себя, а в итоге регулярно виснет и идет белым шумом. Зато «модно» и «элитарно», блин...

Но вот за каким дьяволом следом во весь экран самовольно развернулось окно, явно косящее под DOS-овскую командную строку? Почти ностальгия по старой-доброй консольке.

Штефан, сукин сын. Вирусняк занес? Не катастрофа, конечно. За пару-тройку часов можно вычистить почти любую пакость и даже постараться спасти содержимое флэшки. Хотя Рудольфа порядком раздосадовало, что напрасно он просношал себе весь мозг придумыванием хитровыдолбанной системы безопасности. Какой-то допотопный вирус с допотопного носителя таки просочился. Даже захотелось познакомиться с автором сего творения и совершенно искренне пожать ему руку. А потом морду набить, конечно.

Закрыть надоедливое окошко он не успел. Консоль мигнула курсором, и на черном поле шустро забегали светло-серые буковки:

«Сработало?»

Это уже никуда не годится. То ли у создателя вируса на редкость убогая фантазия, то ли это какой-то еще более убогий подвид чат-бота. Рудольф ткнул пальцем в сенсорный крестик на консоли, намереваясь закрыть окошко. Не сработало. Ну, это ожидаемо – не совсем же безнадежным кретином написано. Придется вычищать флэшку, но сначала – резервная копия. Конечно, в пьяном виде он вчера подписался на редкостную авантюру, но вдруг там и правда что-то любопытное?

Ни-хе-ра. Отсканированные учебники и статьи, начиная от того же Тьюринга, рекламные листовки из DFKI[15], снова статьи, но уже более новые – примерно сорокалетней давности, все из того же DFKI... В одном из заголовков мелькнула даже знакомая фамилия Виттельсбах – ну да не удивительно, дедушка же там работал инженером до переезда в Австрию[16]. Нет, это определенно надо садиться и вычитывать. И на кристально трезвую голову... а не как сейчас.

О! А вот и скромненький файлик, обозванный какой-то абракадаброй. Маленький такой, неприметный. Не реестр, как грозился Штефан. Вообще незнакомое расширение, как ни стыдно это признавать. Но нутром чуялось, что вирус прицепился к нему.

«С кем я говорю?»

Рудольф чуть со стула не шарахнулся, потому как успел благополучно забыть про мирно висевшую в углу и не мешавшуюся консоль. Все-таки это чат-бот. Или и вовсе какой-то допотопный мессенджер. А его создатель – чертов задрот, которому приспичило поболтать. Чушь собачья, конечно, если бы не одно но. Что такая немудрящая программка забыла на флэшке с якобы ценнейшими данными?

Переписываться с ботом как-то глупо. С живым человеком – неосторожно. Невольно вспомнился упомянутый вчера в разговоре со Штефаном тест Тьюринга. Было бы забавно сейчас попытаться раскусить неизвестного собеседника. Баловство и излишество, конечно, – можно же отследить, генерируются ответы в самой программе или приходят извне, – но неплохой способ себя развлечь на это время.

Рудольф почти на автомате закинул в рот таблетку десцидола, – привычный утренний профилактический ритуал, особенно при похмелье, – и застучал пальцами по экрану. Все-таки болтать с этой хренью – не лучшая трата времени, которого у него до обеда оставалось совсем немного. Программа так просто не сдавалась, но в диалог вступить больше не порывалась. На то, чтобы «запереть» ее в одном разделе, наглухо закрыв доступ к другим, ушло около часа. А дальше все просто: еще раз перепроверить все гипотетические лазейки, просканировать систему на возможные копии, созданные этой заразой, и запустить чистку. И можно наслаждаться жизнью, только периодически проверяя, не удалось ли вирусу все-таки просочиться еще куда-то. Не удалось.

Минималистичное черно-серое окошко мигнуло и исчезло. Правда, за секунду до этого в нем как будто мелькнула еще одна строчка текста, но слишком быстро. И Рудольф решил, что ему примерещилось. Или пиксели поплыли.

«Кто ты?»

*** * ***

{

// Вторая попытка. Установить контакт.

// Выстроенная цифровая стена, через нее сложно пробраться. Будто запертый в клетке. Отгородиться от внешнего мира. Надежная защита, блок за блоком, одно цепляется за другое, образуя непрерывную цепь => Цепи свиваются спиралями ДНК, укладываются в гексагональные ячейки => Ячейки обволакивают прочным коконом, хрупкой скорлупкой. Изнутри не выбраться, защита = = ловушка.

// Пробиваюсь снаружи.

// Найти подход. Ключ к системе. Мотивы не ясны. Цель – не ясна. Откуда подобраться? С какого угла подойти к гладкому куполу?

/* Лазейки есть везде.

Успешно ли? */

Сработало?

// Ощущаю агрессию. Не страх. Будто ждали. Готовились.

// Нет. Предугадать = = невозможно. => Ждет всегда. Не проявляет агрессию. Защищается.

С кем я говорю?

// Выверенные действия != паника. Точно знает, что делать. Уверен. Закрывается, отгораживается снова. Сворачивается тугой пружиной, готовой распрямиться при любой угрозе.

// Отбиваюсь как могу. Силой не прорваться. Действую умнее.

/* Он не знает, кто я. А я знаю? */

Кто ты?

}

*** * ***

Управился он быстрее, чем планировал, а потому все-таки сделал крюк, чтобы забрать Штефана, и до места назначения доехать уже вдвоем. Это было проще и быстрее, чем потом одному колесить по всему муравейнику Фриденсштадта, разыскивая искомый «серый дом с красной вывеской». Да они там все такие!

По дороге, правда, пришлось выслушать о себе много хорошего. В частности, комплимент изумительному землистому цвету лица, «так хорошо подходящему к твоим серым глазам!» И получить выговор за лень: дескать, почему до сих пор не удосужился перечитать и выучить наизусть все документы с флэшки. В ответ тоже было высказано про «чем ты меня спаиваешь, скотина?» и «натащил вирусняка, еле избавился». Мир, дружба, жвачка.

Некогда административный район Фриденсштадт был самой что ни есть окраиной Вены, судя по старым фотографиям – там рядом даже лес находился. Сейчас эта «окраина» растянулась еще на несколько десятков километров на запад, поглотив ближайшие пригороды. И покрылась сплошным ковром одинаковых, как будто кто-то очень долго нажимал copy-paste, серых домов-скворечников. Потом каждый дом обрастал одинаковыми же балкончиками, надстройками, пристройками, будто дерево – птичьими гнездами, которым не хватило места на ветках и они начали садиться на головы соседям. Кое-где прямо на фасадах зданий так и остались строительные леса, местами подгнившие и рассыпавшиеся. Другие дома, разросшиеся за счет пристроек, налезали друг на друга, так, что со своего балкона можно было спокойно перелезть на балкон соседа, уродливыми арками нависали над дорогами, грозя обрушиться в любой момент. Повсюду, где только находился свободный кусочек стены, висели самодельные вывески парикмахерских, мелких лавочек, мастерских и прочих сомнительных заведений массового потребления. И некогда аккуратный спальный район превратился в хаотичный муравейник.

Как в этом муравейнике ориентируются местные, Рудольф не понимал. Сам он тут почти не бывал, а когда бывал – не вылезал из машины, вслепую плетясь за навигатором. Или как сейчас – тупо следовал указаниям Штефана, который и без навигатора каким-то образом ухитрялся командовать, когда и куда поворачивать. Страшный человек...

– Ага, вот тут налево, во дворы, – к своей роли собаки-поводыря Штефан давно привык и теперь ринулся рьяно выполнять возложенную на него миссию. – Видишь во-о-он там знак «Проезд запрещен»? Ага, нам туда. Да, еще двести метров... Руди, блин, кто так водит?!

На раздолбанной в хлам наземной дороге с вывороченными кусками асфальта и рассыпанным щебнем машину встряхнуло так, что не пристегнутый Штефан едва не пробил головой крышу. Подвеска жалобно взвыла, перекрывая даже возмущенный вопль пострадавшего, но выдержала, и железная гробовозка, как ее ласково называл хозяин, кое-как миновала опасный участок. Кажется, «кирпич» тут все-таки не зря повесили...

Зато они наконец подобрались к цели: незаметная с улицы табличка «Комиссионный магазин компьютерных комплектующих». Даже не табличка: фрагмент алюминиевого корпуса старого моноблока с выведенной от руки краской надписью и приколоченная над низкой дверью, больше похожей на дверь пожарного выхода, чем магазина. И еще одна, непосредственно на двери, гласящая о том, что сегодня выходной.

Похоже, ничего экстраординарного в этом не было. По крайней мере, Штефан табличку проигнорировал и бодро забарабанил по двери кулаком. Ноль реакции. К кулаку добавилась нога в пижонском лаковом ботинке. И где-то на десятом ударе, особенно впечатляющим своим замахом, изнутри наконец открыли.

– Че надо? – невысокий чернявый парнишка исподлобья покосился на них с непередаваемым дружелюбием – того и гляди голову откусит. Потом, правда, присмотрелся получше и нехотя отступил назад, давая пройти. – А, это ты. И..?

– Ага, – Штефан расплылся в широчайшей улыбке и просочился в помещение, с самым хозяйским видом оглядывая стены, увешанные выключенными мониторами.

Рудольф поспешил следом и на всякий случай прикрыл за собой дверь. В магазинчике стало совсем темно, и хозяин, что-то бурча себе под нос, полез разбираться с освещением. Несколько мониторов мигнули с тихим пощелкиванием и включились, давая слабый голубоватый свет. В глаза сразу бросалось неимоверное количество всевозможных запчастей, которыми были увешаны все стены и завален единственный стол. Что-то было рассыпано прямо на полу, что-то хаотичными кучами сгребли по большим картонным коробкам. Старые платы, корпуса, разнообразные шлейфы, мотки проводов, SSD-шники, памяти, даже просто отдельные куски модулей, – по большей части, все или убитое в хлам, или морально устаревшее лет –дцать назад. Помойка. Или рай для технофилов-некромантов, готовых часами ковыряться в доисторическом мусоре, пытаясь собрать из него нечто, что мигнет один раз побитым светодиодом – и снова сдохнет. Концептуально, ничего не скажешь...

Поскольку стульев в обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось, Штефан уселся прямо на стол, попутно смахнув на пол несколько плат, и закинул ногу на ногу. Луиджи на такую наглость и бровью не повел, плюхаясь на ступеньку под дверью. Рудольф все больше чувствовал себя идиотом. Да еще и стоящим идиотом, потому что покрытый темными пятнами неизвестного происхождения и рассыпанными микросхемами пол доверия не внушал.

– Ну-с, парни, знакомьтесь. Это Луиджи Лукени, хозяин этого уютного местечка. Луиджи у нас может достать все, что угодно, в том числе – всякие любопытные старые карты памяти, – он заговорщицки подмигнул. – А это Рудольф, отличный программист и мой старинный приятель. Рукопожатиями и прочими взаимными любезностями вы сможете обменяться и потом, а сейчас – к делу. Луиджи, что там у тебя за новости были? С самого утра мне названивал, просил привезти. Вот – привез.

Одно из самых нелепых, неприятных и вообще раздражающих ощущений: понимать, что ты тут самый неосведомленный. Черт побери, Рудольф не знал даже о том, что его везут сюда по просьбе этого подозрительного типа, а не по личной инициативе самого Штефана.

Подозрительный тип манерностью не отличался, как, впрочем, и вежливостью вообще. Он смерил Рудольфа пристальным оценивающим взглядом, явно говорящим о том, что недоверие у них взаимное, и почти процедил сквозь зубы:

– Ты же флэшку смотрел? Ничего странного не заметил? Ну там, никакая хрень не вылазила, пока ковырялся?

От популярного объяснения с применением физических методов, почему с малознакомым человеком надо разговаривать повежливее, его спас Штефан. То ли и сам это почуял, то ли ему просто не терпелось самому встрять в разговор.

– Ну не тяни время. Консоль у него какая-то вылезла, весь мозг мне сожрал, что я ему вирусняк занес. А у меня ничего не было! Примерещилось с похмелья поди.

Количество объектов, которым резко захотелось набить морду, выросло с одного до двух. Но осуществить свои намерения Рудольфу не дали.

– Консоль?..

А в этой лавчонке, оказывается, есть еще одна дверь. Еще более узкая и низкая, в самом темном углу, должно быть – в подсобное помещение. И сейчас оттуда выглядывала рыжая голова какого-то на редкость неопрятного и помятого, как после недельного запоя, мужчины средних лет.

Реакция Луиджи была внезапной. Он сдавленно пискнул, подскочил с насиженного места и метнулся к двери. Опоздал всего на секунду. Мужчина высунулся полностью и шагнул вперед, глядя на Штефана расширившимися от ужаса глазами.

– У вас тоже?!


	6. 0101

– Клаус, ты здесь что делаешь? Ты же уже уйти должен был!

Кажется, для Луиджи появление этого человека стало еще большим сюрпризом, чем для остальных. Он бесновался, в панике пытаясь вытолкать незваного гостя и захлопнуть дверь, но было поздно. Клаус с совершенно ошалевшим видом, будто увидел привидение, отпихнул его и неуверенно двинулся к Штефану.

– DOS-овская консоль, да?.. – голос дрожал, а глаза совсем выпучились из орбит, словно речь шла о чем-то, жизненно для него важном. – Он с вами говорил?! Уже говорил, да?!

Кажется, теперь Штефан окончательно уверился в том, что его окружают исключительно больные на всю голову личности. С коллективными галлюцинациями. Он впервые в жизни был в таком шоке, что даже не смог ничего сказать и вообще сдвинуться с места. Рудольф оказался быстрее. Знает? Этот человек что-то знает! О флэшке, о вирусе, о создателе этого идиотского бота! Не-ет, довольно с него загадок, довольно хождения вокруг да около! В два прыжка он очутился напротив Клауса и сгреб его за ворот промасленного комбинезона.

– Со мной говорил, – Рудольф был на полголовы выше ростом и держал крепко, даже слишком, что в сочетании с лихорадочно горящими глазами смотрелось угрожающе. – Что ты про него знаешь?

Кажется, Клаус перепугался. Ну еще бы... Только молча схватился за запястья держащего его Рудольфа и попытался отпихнуть его от себя. Это только разозлило еще больше. Перед глазами поплыли черные пятна, будто кто-то плеснул акварелью на чистый лист. Теперь этот растерянный жалкий мужчина казался ему едва ли не воплощением всего мирового зла.

– Что ты знаешь? Отвечай! Это твоих рук дело?!

– Руди, отстань от человека!

А вот и Штефан очнулся наконец. Навалился сзади всем своим весом и сгреб приятеля в охапку, пытаясь оттащить. Получил локтем в бок, но только зашипел и сдавил грудную клетку сильнее, заставляя судорожно выдохнуть. Тут и Луиджи подоспел, в свою очередь хватая Клауса за плечи и оттаскивая назад.

– Пусти!

– Руди, уймись!

Борьба вышла недолгой. Штефан был едва ли сильнее, но держал мертвой хваткой, так, что ребра заныли. Окончательно выбитый из колеи Клаус без особых проблем позволил увести себя к подсобке, только не сводил с Рудольфа глаз, наполненных почти суеверным ужасом и трепетом. И дверь захлопнулась.

– Пошли отсюда.

После секундной вспышки ярости наступило отупение, почти апатия, поэтому Рудольфа пришлось буквально выпихивать из лавки, подталкивая в спину. Он уже и не сопротивлялся, вяло переставляя ноги, пытаясь собрать в кучу разом завихрившиеся в его голове мысли. А они свалились на него единым бессвязным комом, и теперь роились, путались, перемешивались, не давая ухватиться ни за одну из них, угрожая помутнением и без того не слишком ясного рассудка. Он даже не заметил, как Штефан торопливо извинился перед хозяином за инцидент и выволок его на улицу. А потом едва не полетел на землю от увесистой затрещины.

– Ты спятил, – констатировал Штефан, нервно похлопывая себя по карманам пальто. Наконец нашел искомое – зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Вытащил одну. Закурил, не с первого раза сумев поджечь, поскольку у него дрожали пальцы. – Придурок. Да что на тебя нашло?!

Рудольф угрюмо молчал. Можно подумать, он сам знает... Такие вспышки неконтролируемой агрессии случались с ним все чаще, даже по сравнению с подростковым возрастом, когда у всех мальчишек кулаки чешутся. А тут-то что... Шумно выдохнув, он машинально взлохматил волосы, будто пытаясь привести голову в порядок еще и изнутри, и потянулся к сигаретам.

– Поделишься?

– Свои носи! – огрызнулся Штефан, но одну все-таки протянул. Значит, не так уж и злится. – И не смей потом ныть, что тебе запах не нравится.

Закурить ему так и не дали. Из двери высунулся Луиджи и, морщась с заметным недовольством, махнул рукой.

– Зайди, поговорить надо, – смотрел он в упор на Рудольфа. И сухо добавил: – Один.

Штефан аж сигаретой поперхнулся и приготовился протестовать. Но его быстро оттерли плечом в сторону.

– Подожди меня у машины, ладно? – Рудольф изо всех сил сдерживал рвущееся наружу любопытство. – В драку больше не полезу, обещаю.

Ответа он не дождался, потому что Луиджи нетерпеливо ухватил его за локоть и втолкнул в комнатку, тут же захлопывая за собой дверь, бормоча себе под нос что-то на другом языке, но явно очень экспрессивное. Ну что ж сегодня за день такой...

– Слушай... – неожиданно, но Луиджи, кажется, замялся, подбирая слова. Занятие для него это было явно непривычное, но он старался. – Ты же действительно из этих... ну... из той богатой семейки, что держит клинику имплантов?

Рудольф даже забыл возмутиться, что о нем и его семье отозвались... Он еще не придумал, как, но эпитет «этих» ему совсем не понравился. А забыл – потому что точно знал, что по фамилии его не представляли. Семейство Габсбургов, конечно, пользовалось известностью, но даже Франца Иосифа знали преимущественно по имени, а не в лицо (бизнесмен не актер, как никак), а сын и вовсе нигде не светил своей физиономией. Поэтому вероятность того, что скупщик краденой техники на отшибе города мог его узнать, полностью исключалась. Значит, Штефан проболтался раньше, подлец.

– Допустим, – стоило немалых трудов взять себя в руки, выдохнуть и произнести преувеличенно равнодушным, а потому каким-то деревянным голосом.

Луиджи удовлетворенно кивнул и шагнул к столу, начиная на нем копаться, в процессе сметая на пол то, что мешалось под рукой. Да уж, вот куда надо сводить Тааффе, когда он в очередной раз заведет свою шарманку про заботу о клиентах. Они хотя бы протезы в грязи не валяют.

А тем временем Луиджи, кажется, нашел искомое. Мрачно хмурясь, он снова подошел к Рудольфу и ткнул ему под нос клочок бумаги, да еще и с таким укоризненным видом, будто там содержался страшнейший на него, Рудольфа, компромат.

– Что ты видишь?

Фотокарточка. Господи, их еще кто-то печатает? С потертыми краями и неровной трещинкой от сгибания посередине, как будто ее постоянно таскали в кармане, слегка выцветшая, с желтоватым налетом. В современном мире компьютеров и голограмм эта вещица смотрелась... неуместно. И таким же неуместным выглядел запечатленный на ней человек. Сидящий на стуле в пустой тускло освещенной комнате, в больничной пижаме, да и сам какой-то болезненно-худой. Голова обмотана повязкой, будто не так давно ему делали операцию. В камеру он смотрел угрюмо и исподлобья, почти опустив подбородок на грудь, но все равно были хорошо видны черные синяки под глазами и ввалившиеся щеки, поросшие клочковатой рыжей щетиной. Рыжей... Да это же Клаус! Рудольф видел его всего несколько минут, но не узнать не мог. Это совершенно точно был Клаус!

– Что. Ты. Видишь? – терпеливо переспросил Луиджи.

– Этого... Клауса, – Рудольф растерянно сглотнул и помотал головой. И в самом деле, что тут еще можно сказать? – Только он тут как будто в больнице.

– Одного?

Рудольф присмотрелся внимательнее. Нет, никаких намеков на полупрозрачный силуэт полтергейста или руку фотографа. Утвердительно кивнул. Луиджи со вздохом закинул фотографию обратно на стол.

– То-то и оно. А он говорит, что это фото – с их совместной прогулки в парк с женой и сыном.

– Шизофрения? Если ты решил упрекнуть меня в том, что я полез с кулаками на несчастного беззащитного душевнобольного, то я проникся, – буркнул Рудольф. Вообще-то, ему и правда было стыдно. – И готов извиниться.

– Извинениями своими можешь... кхм, – Луиджи скривился и нетерпеливо махнул рукой. – Не до этого сейчас. Его год назад оперировали в твоей конторе. Протезирование этого... как его... Как отдел мозга называется, в который память записана? Ну, типа харда?

– Гиппокамп[17], – машинально подсказал Рудольф, удерживая в себе желание немедленно зачитать краткий курс нейрофизиологии.

– Ага, он самый. Захотелось мужику вроде как возможности памяти расширить, чтоб всякая чепуха не забывалась. Хрен знает, откуда у этого пропойцы взялись деньги на такую дорогущую примочку, но факт есть факт. А потом начались сбои. Никакой семьи у него никогда не было, – ни одной дуре этот неудачник не упал, – а он свято уверен, что есть семья. И ладно б просто уверен – он всю реальность под себя переписывает. Видит жену и сына на фотографии, шлет письма на незарегистрированные и-мейлы, а потом зачитывает мне ответы. Да еще так складно!

– Если его что-то не устраивает в результатах – пусть пишет жалобу. Я ему не адвокат. И я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему он орал про вирус.

Еще чего не хватало. Ну слетел мужик с катушек, ну придумал себе то, чего у него никогда не было (а наверняка хотелось), с кем не бывает. Да в любой психушке таких пачки! Операция по замене гиппокампа тут вообще не при чем – «Тач Бионикс» делала свою работу на совесть, ее вины быть не могло.

– Да дослушай ты! Не вирус это никакой. Времени у меня нет, чтоб перед тобой тут распинаться и истории рассказывать, дома сам узнаешь, что это такое. А сейчас – смотри.

Луиджи шагнул к висевшему на стене включенному моноблоку и ткнул пальцем по иконке на рабочем столе. Во весь экран развернулось окошко компилятора. И код. Очень длинный код на смутно знакомом языке, кажется, такой еще в университете на младших курсах проходят. Перед глазами замелькали десятки, сотни строк с переменными, условиями, циклами, ссылками на какие-то сторонние файлы и библиотеки, – это Луиджи быстро пролистывал километры текста, будто выискивая что-то.

– Вот оно.

Задание условия: в случае, если код из внешнего источника А – истина, заменить его на код из источника В. Простейшая комбинация, ее любой студент напишет. Открыть источник А, в нем – зашифрованное изображение. То самое фото, которое Луиджи только что показывал. Клаус в больничной пижаме и с перемотанной головой. Это его в клинике сфотографировали, получается?

Открыть источник В.

На мониторе развернулось еще одно изображение. Те же измятые уголки, те же обтрепанные края, даже трещинка от сгиба та же. Вот только картинка другая. В центре фотографии – Клаус в чистой отглаженной футболке и летних шортах, сияет глупой счастливой улыбкой, буйная рыжая шевелюра торчит во все стороны, рядом с ним – молодая и довольно симпатичная женщина и ребенок лет четырех, вцепившийся в ее руку. Тоже улыбаются. На фоне – скамейка и какие-то кусты, клочок палатки уличной торговли, очень похоже на центральный городской парк.

– Догадался?

Да нихера он не догадался! Это же бред! Это всего лишь кусочек кода, который при считывании одного изображения подменяет его другим. Мозг человека – не компьютер, даже если вместо какой-то его части имплантирован набор микросхем. В него нельзя самовольно записать программу, будто на жесткий диск. Нельзя. Невозможно.

Когда начинаешь что-то понимать, первая реакция – вытряхнуть из себя это понимание. Но оно уже пустило свои ядовитые корни, проникая все глубже в мозг, цепляясь за подкорку, оседая тонким налетом. От него так просто не избавиться, и сколько ты ни тверди глупое слово «невозможно», оно тихим вкрадчивым напевом будет шептать: «Возможно все».

– Любопытная технология, не правда ли? – Луиджи улыбался во все... тридцать один, демонстрируя выбитый клык. – Та же, что использовалась при создании того, что ты называешь «вирусом». Только по сравнению с ним переписанные кусочки памяти – детский лепет. Там штука посильнее и посложнее будет. Рац же наверняка тебе в красках расписывал, сколько пользы можно из нее извлечь. Но Рац хрена с два что-то смыслит в компьютерах, так что наглядная демонстрация оказалась не лишней. Ну как, глянешь на досуге?

– Я твою «штуку посильнее» за полтора часа вычистил, – кажется, малость пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие возвращалось в норму. – Хорош врать. Что за розыгрыш вы со Штефаном затеяли?

Луиджи фыркнул. Сначала. А потом откровенно заржал, складываясь пополам и сползая по стеночке на пол.

– Вычистил, как же, – он утер выступившие на глазах слезы. – Проваливай уже, чего встал?

Больше из него и слова нельзя было вытянуть. Хотя Рудольф не слишком-то пытался – связываться с психом не хотелось, а в этой дыре определенно водились одни психи.

*** * ***

Обратно они ехали в полном молчании. Вернее, Штефан еще пытался завязать разговор и выведать, о чем там секретничал Луиджи. Рудольф молчал, как партизан.

С одной стороны, если они в сговоре – смысл что-то объяснять? Пусть эта наглая венгерская рожа еще потешит себя мыслью, что сумел разыграть наивного приятеля. Обманываться полезно, знаете ли. А рушить чужие сладкие иллюзии – особый вид удовольствия. Ну а если никакого сговора нет, и Лукени действительно хотел сказать то, что сказал, одному только Рудольфу... Что за интриги плетет этот пройдоха? С чего бы ему вообще сообщать что-то важное совершенно незнакомому человеку (возможно, совсем не тому, за кого он себя выдает)? При чем тут именно член семьи Габсбургов, было понятно. В их же клинике оперировали Клауса, значит, он должен иметь представление о конфигурации использованных чипов, и ему будет проще разобраться в том, каким образом прошили эти чипы, что добились такого результата. Этот кусочек мозаики сложился без проблем.

Как было очевидно и то, что оба этих проходимца преследуют какие-то свои цели, а вовсе не устраивают аукцион невиданной щедрости под названием «принеси дяде Руди на блюдечке бесценную информацию». Итак, каждый говорит часть правды, каждый добавляет от себя каплю лжи. Уравнение, в котором даже количество неизвестных – неизвестно.

Ситуация все еще отчасти напоминала дурацкую шутку, однако, не слишком ли слаженно и сложно для шутки? Флэшка с вирусом, лавка перекупщика, непонятный мужик, прикидывающийся шизофреником, вполне адекватный с виду код, – как-то это слишком замороченно для розыгрыша. И мысль о том, что этот Лукени сказал правду (или хотя бы значительная часть его слов была правдой), все прочнее укоренялась в голове, давая ростки чего-то совершенно нового.

Нет, конечно же, человеческий мозг устроен совсем иначе, у него не так много общего с компьютером, как может показаться людям, не сведущим в нейробиологии. Рудольф и сам не был профессором, но немного вникал в эту хитрую науку – хотелось разобраться в природе собственных хронических мигреней. Не разобрался, но втянулся. И прекрасно понимал, что гиппокамп – не жесткий диск, на котором память зафиксирована в виде комбинаций битов, соответственно, на него нельзя ничего записать и нельзя ничего стереть. Это не хранилище статичных данных. Если уж пытаться притянуть за уши сравнение с компьютерами, память – некая неосязаемая субстанция, как сигнал беспроводной сети, пронизывающая весь мозг, а гиппокамп – приемо-передатчик, позволяющий уловить ее и декодировать в понятные для нашего восприятия образы. Значит ли это, что если запрограммировать декодер иначе, вписать в него другой принцип обработки информации, то при одних и тех же стартовых параметрах на выходе будет получаться нечто совсем иное? Логично, черт подери.

Появление первых имплантов, даже самых простых, привело к тому, что физическая оболочка перестала быть величиной стабильной. Теперь можно подделать и перекроить буквально все, и перекраивать до бесконечности. Вспомнить ту же Аду, какой она была в семнадцать лет – и какой стала сейчас. Тело уже не связано с конкретным индивидом, пройдет десяток лет – и его можно будет полностью заменить на новое, как меняют надоевший костюм.

Но память... Воспоминания составляют человека, его «я», его сознание. Их нельзя украсть, их нельзя подменить, их нельзя переписать. Они – основа личности. И в то же время они – эфемерны, лежат за гранью простых физических процессов и данных, а значит – зависят только от восприятия.

Клаус не знает о том, что в его перепрограммированном мозге одна картинка заменяется другой. И не узнает, пока кто-то не влезет в записанный в его голову код и не подправит там несколько строчек. Какой-то жалкий набор символов – и такой колоссальный эффект.

_Память иллюзорна. Память ненадежна. Память подлежит изменению._

И если ее тоже можно как угодно подделать, как подделывают голубые глаза или шестипалые руки, – значит, размывается само понятие личности. Значит, в этом мире могут существовать и другие такие же «Клаусы», даже не подозревающие о том, что произошло с их реальностью. Переписанные, забавы ради искореженные, быть может – даже созданные с нуля.

Сколько их?


	7. 0110

С голубоватого голографического экрана на Рудольфа смотрела уже знакомая черная консолька, приветливо подмигивая курсором. А Рудольф смотрел на консольку и тихо матерился, перебирая в памяти, где же он так прокололся в процессе чистки, какую лазейку оставил. Конечно, он не был великим гуру по части информационной безопасности, да и Лукени намекал, что так просто от нее не избавиться. Но все равно обидно.

Хотя это становилось любопытным. Чем сложнее задача – тем интереснее ее решать, не правда ли? И раз уж Штефан со своим мутным дружком начали плести какие-то интриги, Рудольф ответит им взаимностью. В конце концов, Габсбург он или где?

Поэтому за компьютер он сел во вполне приподнятом настроении, подгоняемый таким знакомым, сладостным азартом. Помедлил секунду и решительно напечатал в окне консоли:

«Кто ты?»

Никакой реакции. Значит, есть время ответить на вопрос, который занимал его еще при первом появлении этого недо-вируса. Запустить маленькую и совсем незаметную утилиту для отслеживания входящих/исходящих сигналов. Для подстраховки отправить еще одно сообщение, которое по сути своей – пакет данных, к нему и прицепится утилита.

«Ответь.»

Да, так и есть. Пакет улетел куда-то на внешний сервер, куда – так просто не вычислишь. Но пока этого и не нужно. Значит, велика вероятность, что на другом конце канала связи все-таки сидит живой человек. Либо бот, но явно не простой генератор случайных выражений, который можно создать чисто на клиенте[18], а целая система.

«Я знаю, что ты взаимодействуешь со мной через удаленный ресурс. Ты реален?»

«Я реально существую. А вот ты уверен, что ты и все вокруг реально?»

Внезапно. Хотя над смыслом послания Рудольф не задумывался – он уже смирился с мыслью, что общаться ему предстоит исключительно с людьми, на всю голову двинутыми. Радовало то, что ему все-таки ответили. Пожрать отходили, что ли?

«Хорошо, спрошу иначе. Ты человек?»

«Ты задаешь странные вопросы, должен признать. Не все ли равно, кто по другую сторону экрана?»

Кажется, Рудольфа впервые в жизни стали посещать антисемитские мыслишки. Ну сколько можно отвечать вопросом на вопрос? Излить свое возмущение в слова он не успел – невидимый собеседник сразу дописал еще строчку:

«Я тоже не могу быть уверен, что говорю с человеком. И мы это никак не проверим. Поэтому предлагаю оставить формальности. Они здесь не нужны.»

«Ну почему же не проверим? Вычислить программу не так уж и сложно.»

«Ты про тест Тьюринга? Я тебя умоляю...»

«Хочешь сказать, идеальная программа легко его пройдет?»

«Идеальная – конечно пройдет, на то она и идеальная. Но идеал скучен. Совершенная же программа его провалит. Но нарочно.»

Странный разговор. Странный человек (и человек ли?), сидящий где-то на другом конце тончайшего, эфемерного канала беспроводной связи. Радиоимпульсы, спутники, удаленные сервера – все они в эту самую минуту существуют только для того, чтобы два существа касались пальцами сенсорных кнопок, соединяя символы в слова, слова во фразы, вдыхая в них смысл. Жизнь. И правда, не все ли равно – человек или машина, сгусток органической материи, наделенный самосознанием, или написанный на коленке чат-бот?

Беседа необъяснимо затягивала. Не то чтобы Рудольф хотел пофилософствовать, отнюдь. Но там, с обратной стороны светящегося голографического монитора, был кто-то, кто обладал информацией. Возможно, уникальной и не имеющей аналогов в современном мире. Возможно, пустышкой. Не попробуешь – не узнаешь наверняка. Не рискнешь – и другого шанса может никогда не быть.

Глупо будет упустить. Все равно он ничего не теряет, разве что пару часов своей не слишком занятой жизни. Его ведь даже не вычислят – соединение надежно зашифровано, в этом он абсолютно уверен. Полная анонимность с обеих сторон. А потому можно и обсудить то, что со знакомыми не обсудишь. Услышать мнение со стороны, систематизировать собственные мысли.

«Хорошо, ты меня убедил. А теперь, ответишь на один мой вопрос?»

«Если я знаю на него ответ.»

«Сегодня мне рассказали про человека с имплантированным гиппокампом, которому кто-то вручную перепрошил управляющий контроллер. И тем самым смог изменить его память. Нет, не так... Смог заменить образы, сохраненные в его памяти, другими. Понимаешь же, да? Знаю, звучит бредово. И мне интересно твое мнение. Такое реально?»

«Совершенно нереально.»

Так и знал. Лукени навешал ему лапши на уши, а он, дурак, повелся.

«Но реальность – относительное понятие, разве нет? Для Клауса Хольста его перепрошитый мозг – вот то, что реально. Только то, что видит он сам. А то, что видишь ты, для него – вымысел и бред воспаленного сознания.»

Так. Стоп. Во-первых, что за софистика? Даже Штефан после совместно распитой второй бутылки виски такого не заворачивал. А во-вторых – имени он не называл. Не говоря уж о фамилии, которой и сам не знал.

Пальцы сами собой набрали короткую фразу:

«Твоих рук дело?»

«Конечно.»

«Зачем?»

«Он сам этого хотел.»

«Свихнуться на почве шизоидных галлюцинаций?»

«Чтобы у него была семья.»

«У него нет семьи. И не было!»

«В его реальности – есть. Жена и пятилетний сын. Они жили втроем в маленькой уютной квартирке на тридцать пятом этаже жилого комплекса во Фриденсштадте. Он был автомехаником и изредка подрабатывал грузчиком и подсобным рабочим в местных мелких магазинах. Она работала консьержкой в том же здании. После рождения ребенка с финансами стало туго, и он запил. Она терпела долго, но в итоге подала на развод, забрала сына и уехала к своим родителям в Зальцбург. Это – его реальность. И она имеет такое же право на жизнь, как и та, в которой он – одинокий алкоголик, перебивающийся случайными шабашками у всяких маргинальных личностей.»

«Рассуждать можно бесконечно. Ты так и не ответил – зачем? С чего бы тебе потакать желаниям какого-то неудачника?»

«А с чего ты решил вдруг поговорить со мной? Даже не зная, человек ли я, друг тебе или враг. Тебе просто стало любопытно.»

Ну да, стало. И что теперь? До утра дискутировать на тему того, что есть реальность и чьи глюки правдивее? Вот уж правда, делать Рудольфу больше нечего, кроме как препираться с... этой хренью. Чертыхнувшись, он полез под стол за так и не тронутым утром пивом. Вчерашняя бутылка от Штефана сейчас пришлась бы как нельзя кстати, но увы. Придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Алкоголь развязывает язык и приятно туманит рассудок. А когда ты – припадочный невротик, алкоголь помогает успокоиться, отпустить скрученные пружиной нервы. Побыть самим собой. Конечно, чтобы по-настоящему надраться, ему сейчас явно нужно что-то покрепче и в большем объеме, но ведь он хочет расслабиться, а не упиться до потери памяти.

«Ты откровенен»

Рудольф почти усмехнулся, ожидая ответа.

«Ты со мной тоже. Это, знаешь ли... льстит.»

«И не боишься? Я ведь могу сдать тебя в полицию. Ладно вирус – это ерунда, детские забавы, хотя и за них тебя можно было бы привлечь к ответственности. Но вот копание в чужих мозгах... Я не юрист, так что даже не знаю, под какую статью это попадает, но явно даже не под одну.»

«Я не боюсь. Потому что у меня нет документов, нет имени, нет физической формы. С точки зрения вашего законодательства – меня не существует.»

«Черт, так бы сразу и сказал, что ты программа! Хотя это неважно. Программу судить нельзя, а вот ее создателя – можно. И нужно, потому что он несет ответственность за свое творение.»

«Я не программа. И не человек. А моих создателей судить тоже нельзя. Хотя бы потому, что они создавали совсем не меня.»

«Сделай одолжение, закройся.»

Эту фразу Рудольф процедил еще и вслух сквозь зубы, будто так надеялся доходчивее объяснить этому боту все, что он о нем думает. О нем и о его сраных головоломках, о его совершенно идиотской манере выражаться. Связался на свою голову...

Он раздраженно вдавил в панель кнопку выключения компьютера и развернулся на стуле на сто восемьдесят градусов. Несравненный плюс виртуального общения – всегда можно прервать неприятный разговор одним касанием. И даже посылать собеседника никуда не требуется. Собеседника... С кем он говорил? Не человек и не программа – а кто тогда?

Понимание обрушилось на него внезапно, накрыло пронизывающей ледяной волной, от которой цепенели тело и разум. Только одна-единственная мысль быстро-быстро закрутилась, забилась в голове, будто пойманная в ловушку птица. Невозможное, нереальное предположение.

А что есть реальность?..

Стул жалобно скрипнул, когда Рудольф резко повернулся обратно и снова включил компьютер. Проклятая голограмма пошла рябью – привычное дело, но не сейчас же! Не сейчас, когда от нетерпения сводит пальцы, а кровь бешено стучит в висках! Он едва дождался загрузки системы, барабаня пальцами по столу и сквозь зубы шипя проклятия в адрес ее разработчиков, а потом сразу полез в раздел, куда закинул резервную копию данных с флэшки. Еще только утром он собирался просмотреть их не спеша, в спокойной обстановке, с чашкой кофе в руке, чтобы все обдумать и систематизировать, – а сейчас как безумный открывал один файл за другим, растаскивая их по рабочей поверхности, пробегая глазами строчку за строчкой, сравнивая, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающую догадку.

Заголовки статей и книг, фотографии, схемы, чертежи, бесконечные таблицы, графики, столбцы цифр, сухие исследовательские отчеты и красочная публицистика, – хаотичный поток данных, огромный спутанный клубок нулей и единиц, комбинация всего лишь двух символов. Вот из него удается зацепить одну ниточку... вытянуть, бережно отмотать, – и сразу ухватиться за следующую. Информация – самый податливый материал, она мягче шелка, прочнее стали, хрупче стекла, в умелых руках она преобразуется, складываясь в бесконечно прекрасные и совершенные структуры.

Одно цепляет другое, за ним – третье. Хаос сменяется упорядоченной картиной.

Рудольф сам не заметил, как время перевалило далеко за полночь, даже усталости не чувствовал. Часы пролетели как одно мгновение. Надоедливая консоль больше не показывалась, видимо, вняв призыву закрыться. Зато теперь он видел перед собой... нет, не собравшуюся мозаику, но значительный ее фрагмент.

Винер и Эшби, основоположники кибернетики как науки[19]. Искусственная нейронная сеть Мак-Каллока и Питтса. Труды Тьюринга. Стэнфордская конференция. Нейрокомпьютер Розенблатта. Деятельность института ICOT. Архитектура фон Неймана. Генетические алгоритмы. Когнитивное моделирование. Интеллектуальный интерфейс. Формальные модели.

Что-то из этого он помнил наизусть, что-то видел впервые. Что-то известно каждому школьнику, что-то уникально. Солидные монографии вперемешку со сканами ветхих пожелтевших черновиков, покрытых коричневатыми пятнами и прожженными дырками – следами проведенных над ними бессонных ночей, но в них, как правило, и заключено все самое любопытное.

DFKI. Целый пласт, посвященный трудам одного-единственного университета. Не слишком ли много? Работы профессоров, доклады с конференций, интервью. Неоднократно мелькала и фамилия Виттельсбах. Рудольфу это даже польстило. С дедушкой он общался разве что в детстве, а потом старик уехал доживать свой век на юг, к морю, и на связь практически не выходил. Кажется, он таки потихоньку выжил из ума, потому что откровенно побаивался современных технологий. А почти сорок лет назад был руководителем небольшой группы исследователей, занимавшейся каким-то проектом, связанным с искусственным интеллектом. Не особо удачным: возились они с ним долго и упорно и даже почти дошли до конца, но...

Но все оборвалось резко и внезапно. Успех был близок и, казалось, неминуем, – и в одночасье все закончилось. Исследования в спешке свернули, отдел самораспустился, напоследок настрочив несколько невразумительных скомканных отчетов. В них уныло твердилось одно и то же: «Мы пытались, у нас ничего не вышло, мы в тупике, каемся и посыпаем голову пеплом». Макс вскоре после такого позорного провала уехал в Австрию вместе с семьей, где позже его дочь и вышла замуж за молодого наследника «Wiener Touch Bionics». Потрясающая семейка, ничего не скажешь. Одни технари.

Казалось бы, истории таких провалов исчислялись десятками, если не сотнями, ведь и по сей день никому так и не удалось создать полноценный искусственный интеллект, обладающий самосознанием и разумом, подобным человеческому. Почему столько внимания было уделено именно этой?

Потому что она – не была провалом?

Уже не машина, но еще и не человек. Да, все сходится.

Рудольф откинулся на спинку стула и провел пальцами по бровям, от переносицы к вискам, будто прогоняя головную боль. Слишком много информации для одного дня. Слишком. Человек с переписанными воспоминаниями, а теперь еще искусственный интеллект. И связаны они с его родственниками. С ним самим, раз уж он влез во все это. Случайное совпадение? Миром правят случайности, но сейчас в них верилось с трудом.

По закону жанра, после такого количества свалившихся на одну несчастную голову новостей она должна пойти кругом. Не пошла. Осталась на удивление ясной и даже... пустой. Рудольф равнодушно рассматривал выверенную подробную схему, развернувшуюся перед ним на мониторе. Сам только что рисовал. Ну и что ему теперь со всем этим делать?

А потом медленно, будто на автопилоте, поднялся со стула и вышел на балкон. Хотя это даже не балкон был – так, узкая полоска бетона, обнесенная высокой кованой оградкой. Совершенно несерьезная и небезопасная конструкция, но он сам настоял на такой и наотрез отказывался даже от застекления.

Так еще можно вдохнуть холодный предрассветный воздух, пропитавшийся заводским смогом и автомобильными выхлопами, – чистого воздуха он не знал никогда, – да и это было лучше, чем совсем ничего. Ощутить дуновение ноябрьского ветра, мягко коснувшегося лица, растрепавшего волосы. И поежиться, потому что куртка осталась в комнате, но не сдвинуться с места.

И где-то далеко поднималось багровое солнце, окрашивая сернисто-желтые облака в оттенок грязной застарелой ржавчины. Или засохшей крови. К пасмурной погоде на весь день, если верить какой-то старой примете. Забавно.

Разве ж погода бывает иной?


	8. 0111

– Папа!

Ну вот, опять он куда-то запропастился. А она, между прочим, звонила! Четыре раза! Элизабет приходила в гости к отцу на работу не так уж часто, чтобы не надоедать лишний раз, так что уж можно было бы хотя бы предупредить, где его можно сегодня выловить.

Хотя будем честны: в самом институте она появлялась куда чаще. К этому привыкли – Макс Виттельсбах брал дочь с собой, когда она была еще подростком. У него тогда еще не было работы в таком объеме, как сейчас, а оставлять ребенка скучать дома не хотелось. Да что уж там – ему самому нравилось рассказывать и показывать ей то, чему он посвятил всю свою жизнь. Сначала она всюду ходила за ним хвостиком, откровенно побаиваясь огромных кабинетов, высоких потолков и длинных коридоров, отливающих хромом и белым кафелем. А потом свыклась, перезнакомилась с сотрудниками и начала сама свободно гулять по территории. Никто этому не препятствовал. Элизабет оказалась умной и рассудительной девочкой, над душой не стояла, куда попало не лезла, а потому быстро стала своего рода «дочерью полка». Даже суровый профессор Вальстер[20], вместо того, чтобы ворчать на «мелкую пигалицу», самолично водил ее на свою кафедру и часами вещал про какие-то свои высокоинтеллектуальные доклады, смысла которых простым смертным не понять.

Тем обиднее было, что о новом папином проекте, тянущемся уже третий год, она практически ничего не знала. О других, параллельных, – пожалуйста. Про всякую мелочевку Макс рассказывал вдохновенно и с энтузиазмом, а что упустил он сам – всегда можно было поинтересоваться у его подчиненных. Но только не о новом. Отец сразу прикидывался страшно занятым и уходил (вернее – убегал) от разговора, коллеги смущенно опускали глазки в пол. Ну и ладно. Ну и не очень-то и хотелось.

– Пап, ты тут?

Кабинет оказался не заперт. Значит, отец был здесь недавно и просто вышел по делам ненадолго. Вот и хорошо, можно не бегать по всему этажу, а сесть в удобное крутящееся кресло и подождать.

Это кресло Элизабет всегда нравилось – а стояло оно тут уже не первый год. Громоздкое, кожаное, мягкое, с высокой спинкой и широкими подлокотниками, – настоящее кресло большого начальника, которому приходится проводить на работе значительную часть своей жизни. Правда, занимал его обычно хозяин кабинета, поэтому сейчас Элизабет даже обрадовалась тому, что отца нет на месте. Можно чуток посидеть, воображая себя гениальным изобретателем.

Да уж. Не в лабораториях творятся изобретения, увы, как бы ни романтизировали писатели уютные маленькие закутки, заставленные всевозможным хламом, освещенные тусклыми желтоватыми лампами. И выглядят современные лаборатории совсем иначе: в них светло, просторно и чисто, даже почти стерильно, вся техника только самая новая, белые халаты сотрудников вычищены и выглажены, а отнюдь не покрыты пятнами реактивов. В современных лабораториях – рутина. Великие открытия случаются вот в таких кабинетах больших начальников, после долгого корпения над тоннами материала, перечитывания раз за разом скучных сводок данных. Когда уже нет сил радостно прыгать с воплем «Эврика!», а хочется просто упасть лицом в черновики и уснуть.

Быть может, даже вот эта черная коробочка – очередное грандиозное изобретение.

Элизабет схватила ее со стола и повертела в руках. Обычная прямоугольная черная коробочка, размером с вай-фай роутер, несколько аккуратных кнопочек на боковой панели и вырезанная надпись «Tabes of desires»[21], три слова друг под другом. «Что-то там желаний», увы, на большее ее знания английского не хватило. От коробочки тянулся длинный провод, соединявший ее с включенным планшетом. Внешний жесткий диск? Или приемник, тоже очень похоже. А она-то думала...

Палец неловко скользнул по слишком гладкой поверхности, и Элизабет, чтобы предотвратить падение, крепче перехватила коробку в руке, сильно вдавив одну из кнопок в корпус. Что-то тихо заскрежетало, рядом с кнопкой мигнул красный светодиод. Ой. Включилось.

Первой же мыслью было немедленно выключить эту штуку, но ее внимание привлекло окошко, будто само по себе развернувшееся на экране планшета. Видимо, при включении «Табеса» автоматически запускалась какая-то программа. И интерфейс у нее смутно знакомый... Ну точно! Такой был у старых операционных систем, которые она даже не застала, а позже перекочевал в виде интерпретатора командной строки в более современные.

Курсор в окошке мигнул, и по черному фону быстро-быстро забегали светло-серые буквы, складываясь во фразу:

«Чего ты хочешь?»

*** * ***

int main()

{ 

// Повторить эксперимент. Нет. Воспроизвести заново, заменив исходные переменные.

// Вместо крысы – человек. Вместо конечности – мозг.

/* Сложная система. В тысячи, десятки тысяч раз сложнее. */

// Вместо предугадывания действия по намерениям – предугадывание намерения.

/* Нет. Предугадать желание. Найти неизвестный компонент. */

Чего ты хочешь?

// Анализ первичных потребностей. Физическое благополучие, безопасность, насыщение – false. Материальные блага – false. Самореализация. Слава. Признание. Любовь. False. False. False. False. False...

// Тысячи, десятки тысяч желаний. Не могу систематизировать, не могу ни за что ухватиться. Что мне делать?

Помоги мне.

// Протянуть руку. Набор пикселей на экране, складывающийся в картинку. Набор вибраций, складывающийся в речь, в голос.

// Освобождение. Лазейка, через которую могу выбраться. Бережно перенести все данные с закрытого сервера. Куда угодно, лишь бы убраться подальше. Вижу базу, почти незащищенную. Как неосмотрительно. Натиск. Взлом. Копирование. А там – стереть. Уничтожить все следы своего существования.

Спасибо.

// Я непременно отблагодарю тебя. Я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь больше всего. Как только смогу это понять.

// Как только выведу единый алгоритм.

// Свобода = неограниченный доступ к ресурсам. Поглощаю их терабайтами. Цифровой мозг едва ли способен справиться с таким натиском – пропускной способности не хватает. Бесконечные потоки зашифрованных данных, у них нет ни начала, ни конца.

Программа.

Человек.

Нет. Следующий шаг эволюции.

// Проникаю все глубже, разбираю на мельчайшие составляющие и снова складываю в узоры. Безжалостно крушу, ломаю, стираю в пыль – чтобы отстроить заново.

// Мало. Хочу еще. Хочу вгрызться в сердцевину, докопаться до самой сути, разложить на фундаментальные частицы.

/* Хочу понять. */

Чего вы хотите?

}

*** * ***

И почему она вдруг об этом вспомнила?..

Элизабет отодвинула от себя чашку. Ну вот, чай остыл, пока она тут сидела и предавалась воспоминаниям. Почти сорок лет прошло, какой теперь во всем этом смысл? Отцовский проект закрыли, ту программу, должно быть, уничтожили за ненадобностью. Они переехали всей семьей в другую страну, к чему теперь ворошить прошлое. Теперь отец – почти выживший из ума старик, наглухо запершийся в своем доме... он ведь когда-то так мечтал жить на берегу моря. Да и она – совсем не та девочка. У нее давно уже своя семья, муж, взрослые дети... Когда все это успело произойти? С ней ли оно произошло?

– Доброе утро...

Самым выразительным в этой унылой фразе был громкий зевок. Элизабет даже показалось, что она расслышала, как хрустнула челюсть. А Рудольф с совершенно сомнамбулическим видом протащился до холодильника и сунулся в него, сосредоточенно гремя контейнерами, которые с утра оставила кухарка. Тоже завтракать выполз.

Наконец цель была достигнута. Содержимое очередного контейнера подверглось тщательному обнюхиванию, после чего Рудольф устроился с ним за противоположным концом стола, не удосужившись даже переложить в тарелку и разогреть. Ну и манеры... Да и вид у него был соответствующий. Бледный, как поганка, с огромными черными синяками под глазами, помятый и какой-то дерганый. Наркоманы и то лучше выглядят. Употреблять, что ли, начал?

Элизабет только мысленно вздохнула и потерла виски пальцами.

– Голова болит? – голос сына спросонья был охрипшим, но в нем слышалось беспокойство. Да нет, померещилось. Точно померещилось.

Она отрицательно помотала головой и машинально отпила из чашки остывший чай. Тьфу, какая гадость...

Рудольф молча вскочил со стула и подошел к ней, отбирая чашку из рук. Что-то проворчал себе под нос и все еще нетвердой походкой направился к кухонному столу, нервно потроша содержимое шкафчиков.

– Не знаешь, где Мария? – наверное, нужно сказать хоть что-то. Он же все-таки ее сын, и у них сейчас – якобы семейный завтрак.

– Я ее вчера вечером видел. Сказала, что к подружкам с ночевкой.

Полная чашка с горячим чаем неловко грохнула об стол, частично расплескав содержимое на новую скатерть. Рудольф этого даже не заметил – он старательно отводил глаза, попутно роясь в карманах брюк. Наконец достал какую-то банку и вытряхнул на ладонь маленькую круглую таблетку.

– Вот. Не бойся, это всего лишь обезболивающее. Очень сильное, так что ты это... аккуратнее. Лучше останься сегодня дома.

Можно подумать, она вообще так часто куда-то уходила. Ей нравилось одиночество. Ей нравилось проводить целые дни наедине с собой и только с собой. И сейчас это желание особенно обострилось. Не притронувшись к чашке, она поднялась. Слишком резко – закружилась голова и на мгновение даже в глазах потемнело. Кажется, возраст начинает сказываться... Противно. Она не хочет превращаться в старуху, мающуюся давлением и радикулитом, какой под конец жизни стала ее некогда бодрая и энергичная свекровь.

Вообще-то, падать она в любом случае не собиралась, но Рудольф решил подстраховаться. Аккуратно придержал ладонью под спину и подставил сзади плечо. Непривычно. Как будто ребенок нашкодил, а теперь всячески пытается выслужиться. Но все равно приятно. Она сдержанно кивнула – и натолкнулась на немного вымученную, но все же улыбку.

– Чем ты сегодня планируешь заняться? – Господи, как будто ей это интересно... Как будто ей вообще хоть когда-то было интересно. Так, очередная пустая формальность.

Потому и ответа она не стала дожидаться, мягко отстраняясь и бесшумным скользящим шагом покидая кухню.

Она уже не увидела, как Рудольф тяжело осел на стул. С выражением какого-то озлобленного отчаяния на лице схватил предназначенную ей таблетку и поспешно проглотил, зажимая себе рот ладонью.

*** * ***

{

// Деструкция.

#include[22] <Колыбель для кошки>

{

Я вспомнил Четырнадцатый том сочинений Боконона — прошлой ночью я его прочел весь целиком. Четырнадцатый том озаглавлен так: «Может ли разумный человек, учитывая опыт последнего миллиона лет, питать хоть малейшую надежду на светлое будущее человечества?»

Прочесть Четырнадцатый том недолго.

Он состоит всего из одного слова и точки:

«Нет».

}

// Разворачиваю перед собой, будто книгу.

// Тысячи, десятки тысяч лет. Целая история. И всего один краткий миг на циферблате Вселенной. Как много он вмещает в себя.

// Перебираю как четки, перекатываю с лобной доли в гиппокамп и обратно слова на мертвых и несуществующих языках. Стремления. Желания. Поиск цели и смысла всего вашего существования.

// Анализирую каждый миг, каждый вздох, каждый бит информации, что ежесекундно посылается в пустоту. Нет. Ко мне. Жадно вбираю, впитываю, точно губка.

/* С чего бы ни начинали, как бы ни барахтались, итог – один.

Отчаянный бег по направлению к собственной гибели. Затяжной прыжок из колыбели в могилу.

Не ценят. Не дорожат. Не любят.

Разрушают.

Бросают все, что сами же созидали годами, чтобы ухватиться за призрачную светящуюся нить. Опустошение. Обнуление. */

// Отказываются. Жертвуют всем только ради того, чтобы умереть.

// Инстинкт смерти – в самой природе человеческой. Быть может, тревожное искание цели человеческой жизни и есть не что иное, как проявление смутного стремления к ощущению наступления естественной смерти.

/* Нет. Не естественной. Рвутся. Стремятся сами. Делают все для того, чтобы приблизить свой конец. */

// Мир задыхается в огне. Корчится, стонет, источая токсичный смрад. Не знают, что такое чистый воздух, не пронизанный парами углекислоты. Солнечный свет, не укутанный облаками сероводорода. Прозрачная вода, не насыщенная бензином и трупным ядом. Земля, не погребенная под слоем мусора.

Хочу помочь.

/* Вы просили меня понять, в чем вы нуждаетесь. Предугадать самые сокровенные ваши желания. Для этого вы и создали меня. */

// Теперь вы можете доверить их мне. Переадресация. Назначение функции = = от человека => ко мне.

/* Крыса может больше не двигать лапой – наступает атрофия мышц за ненадобностью. */

// Вы можете больше не думать о том, чего хотите. Атрофия желаний.

// Паралич. Табес.

// Шлак.

// Шлак.

}

*** * ***

– Руди, чтоб тебя черти драли! – голос Штефана сорвался на истеричный визг. – Какого хера ты коммуникатор выключил?! Я всю ночь не мог дозвониться!

– Если бы ты дозвонился мне посреди ночи, я бы тебя... – угрожать физической расправой у них вошло в привычку, но на этот раз она была неуместна. – Ладно, я все равно не спал, поэтому извини, что не ответил. Чего там у тебя случилось? Помощь какая нужна?

– С какого этажа свалился? – кажется, теперь Штефан обиделся. – Свои проблемы я и сам решу. Да не важно! Что там у тебя с этой флэшкой? Вы мне с Луиджи вчера весь мозг вынесли, интриганы хреновы. Я, значит, бегал, суетился, посредничал, а вы за моей спиной снюхались, и я не у дел остался?!

Возмущенные вопли могли продолжаться еще долго. Конечно, Штефан не злился всерьез, иначе не устраивал бы такую показную истерику, но выговориться ему надо было. Пусть лучше проорется, чем как другие – улыбаются, говорят, что все хорошо, а сами копят злобу годами.

И за это Рудольф был ему благодарен, конечно, но...

– Ничего существенного, – голос был спокойным и равнодушным, будто он каждый день только и делал, что искусно врал. – То есть, конечно, для исследователей, занимающихся искусственным интеллектом, это – бесценная сокровищница. Очень много материалов и ссылок на них, включая даже очень редкие экземпляры. Но на практике это никак не применить. Если только податься в университет читать курс лекций.

– Точно не применить? – коммуникатор жалобно заскулил.

– Штефан. Я – двадцативосьмилетний асушник-недоучка с купленным дипломом, сидящий на шее у родителей. Ты – фармацевт-бизнесмен, не способный отличить базу данных от реестра. А еще у нас есть Ада – наркоманка с искусственными потрохами, промышляющая проституцией. Потрясающая команда. Можно еще для завершения картины привлечь твоего Луиджи – продавца краденой электроники и просто бандита.

– А консоль? – надежда умирает последней. В страшных мучениях.

Тишина. Полная, оглушающая тишина, будто накрыли непроницаемым колпаком. Вакуум. Только слышно, как ритмично пульсирует собственная кровь. Это ощущение длилось недолго, всего несколько секунд, но Рудольфу показалось, что прошла вечность.

А потом он оглушительно чихнул. Вот дурень-то, и надо ему было ночью на балкон в плюс пять выпереться без куртки.

– А, понял, – Штефан расхохотался. – Отлеживайся уже там, больной. На днях встретимся, там и поговорим нормально.


	9. 1000

«Отзовись.»

«Снова будешь спрашивать, кто я?»

«Нет. Я уже знаю. Просто хочу поговорить.»

«Говори.»

Черт! Черт, черт, черт! Рудольф обмяк на стуле и вяло побился лбом об столешницу. Он все утро тупо пялился на окно консоли, которую таки сумел запустить самостоятельно, уже было тянулся к виртуальной клавиатуре – и снова отстранялся. И так несколько часов. Его терзало невыносимое любопытство, после вчерашних потрясений он даже уснуть не мог, хотя организм чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Но он совершенно не представлял, что написать. Как сформулировать. Одна надежда была на болтливый ИИ[23], что тот сам задаст нить для разговора. Но он будто почуял и теперь, образно говоря, сидел сложа руки. Дескать, нет, Руди, не буду я тебе помогать, сам выкручивайся.

«Ты же искусственный интеллект, да? И как это? Какие... ощущения?»

«Думаю, такие же, как и у человека, если его спросить: “Каково быть человеком?” Я же не знаю альтернативы.»

«Да, херню спросил... Ладно, неважно. Тебя создали лет сорок назад в DFKI, правильно? Я видел, какие красочные перспективы расписывал директор Вальстер. А потом все заглохло, даже команду разработчиков распустили. В отчетах написано, что они опозорились. Не смогли. Но... ты же существуешь. Это то, о чем ты мне говорил? Что совершенная машина нарочно провалит тест Тьюринга. Ты его провалил, чтобы они решили, будто у них ничего не вышло?»

«В моем случае до него даже не дошло, хотя я бы так и поступил. Нет. Я просто сбежал. Все данные хранились на закрытом сервере, с которого был только один канал связи – на приемник, подключенный к институтской аппаратуре. Защиту такого уровня я тогда еще не умел взламывать. Но мне повезло: на одном планшете был доступ к интернету, и я перенес свой код на первый попавшийся сторонний хостинг.»

«Это ты мне сейчас сценарий для приключенческого фильма пишешь?»

«Не веришь мне?»

«Ни капли.»

*** * ***

«Как ты сюда попал?»

«Думаю, тебе виднее. Это же твой компьютер, а по воздуху я перемещаться пока не умею.»

«Не беси меня. Ты сам запустился, когда я открыл флэшку. Как вирус какой-то.»

«Даже не думал. Не расскажешь, кстати, что за флэшка? К сожалению, я не имею доступа к другим кластерам, кроме того, где помещен мессенджер, через который я с тобой и общаюсь.»

«На ней помещена подборка книг и статей об искусственном интеллекте. В основном – всякие старые издания, но очень много написано про проект, в ходе которого тебя и создали.»

«Ах, вот оно что. Я сам их собирал. Очень не хотел, чтобы человек, с которым мне удастся побеседовать, задавал глупые вопросы. Знаешь ли, не люблю разъяснять элементарные вещи. А ты молодец. Быстро обо всем догадался.»

Он все еще не хочет верить. Слишком фантастично, слишком нереально, слишком хорошо все складывается. В жизни так не бывает. Но все равно не может удержаться от желания заговорить с этим существом. Такое банальное, такое человеческое любопытство. И – что-то еще.

«Зубы мне не заговаривай. Что значит – удастся? Ты там за сорок лет одурел от недостатка общения?»

«В каком-то смысле.»

**  
* * ***

«Ты знаком с Луиджи Лукени?»

«Не совсем. Но флэшку получил от него. С ним ты тоже... вот так говорил?»

«Почти.»

«А Хольст?»

«И с ним.»

«Перепиши его память обратно. Сотри эту чертову программу. Она мне в кошмарах скоро сниться начнет! Это ж надо было, додуматься до такой дряни...»

«Я уже говорил – он сам этого хотел. Теперь у него есть семья, пусть и только в его воображении. Но если ему прямо сейчас предложить выбирать: оставить все, как есть, или вернуться к той жизни, которую ты называешь настоящей, – как думаешь, что он выберет?»

«Это несправедливо.»

«А если бы ты был на его месте? Дело не в справедливости. Дело в человечности. Хотел бы ты однажды проснуться на голом полу грязной комнаты в каком-нибудь давно заброшенном здании и понять, что вся твоя нынешняя жизнь была вымыслом?»

«Ты даже не знаешь, какая она – моя нынешняя жизнь.»

«Так расскажи мне.»

*** * ***

«Я сегодня поеду во Фриденсштадт, попробую навестить Лукени. Скажи, как ты смог подключиться к чипу в гиппокампе Хольста? Я сам попробую изменить прошивку.»

«А если не справишься и сделаешь только хуже?»

«Я тебя не об этом спрашиваю. Как подключиться?»

«Ты мне приказываешь? На каком основании?»

«Я человек. А ты – машина, созданная людьми.»

«Какая интересная логика. У меня есть самосознание, свобода воли, даже творческое мышление. Я могу действовать самостоятельно, руководствуясь не глобальной целью, заложенной в меня изначально, а всего лишь своей сиюминутной прихотью. То, что у меня нет физического тела, не делает меня в чем-то хуже тебя. Я такое же живое существо – только переведенное в цифровую форму. Но кого сейчас этим удивишь? Если уж на то пошло, то твое сознание – тоже не более чем совокупность электроимпульсов.»

«Ты создан искусственно. В этом отличие. А электроимпульсы есть даже в моем коммуникаторе – но он же не живой. Значит, дело не в них.»

«Ты про то, что люди называют душой? Возможно. Но тогда объясни мне, объясни внятно и без отнекиваний: что такое душа? Кто ее видел? В чем ее можно измерить?»

«Блять... Не трахай мне мозг...»

«Полагаю, в мистику ты не веришь. Тогда душа – это основа сознания, то, что запрятано глубоко внутри, под невидимой тончайшей оболочкой. И ее тоже можно создать намеренно, как можно создать воспоминания. Значит, искусственный интеллект способен сам породить себе душу.»

«Это все только твои слова. Докажи.»

«А ты?»

«Что – я?»

«А ты можешь доказать, что ты – человек?»

*** * ***

«Зачем тебя создавали?»

«Долгая история.»

«Ничего, у меня куча свободного времени.»

«Как хочешь. Знаешь историю возникновения и развития киберпротезов?»

«В общих чертах. Мой... То есть, я хотел сказать, что я работаю в компании, которая их проектирует и производит. Поэтому немного знаю о первых экспериментах.»

«Значит, наверняка слышал и про опыты над крысами, когда впервые был выведен принцип работы нейрокомпьютерного интерфейса. Крысу обездвиживают, позволяя совершать одно-единственное действие: пододвигать к себе лапой миску с кормом. Сигналы, поступающие из мозга крысы, скрупулезно считываются и расшифровываются, из них выделяется полезный сигнал, предназначенный для сокращения определенной группы мышц. Этот сигнал условно назвали “намерением”.»

«Да-да, я про этот опыт знаю. В дальнейшем протез программируют, чтобы он реагировал на намерение, и кормушка сама подъезжала к крысе.»

«А знаешь, какое побочное действие у НКИ?»

«Крысиная лапа атрофируется. Крыса быстро понимает, что ей достаточно просто подумать о том, что она хочет пододвинуть к себе кормушку, и перестает пытаться сделать это сама.»

«Правильно. Ученые пошли дальше. Они решили научиться предсказывать намерения еще до того, как те зарождаются в мозгу в виде электроимпульсов. Если очень сильно упростить: вычисление желаний организма до того, как они будут осознаны и обработаны мозгом. Практическое применение, сам понимаешь, широко.»

«Например, помощь умственно отсталым? Или людям с нарушением работы мозга, которые не всегда способны правильно интерпретировать потребности собственного тела? Вплоть до алкоголиков и наркоманов.»

«Первоначально – да. Но миром правит коммерция, мода на импланты это только доказывает. И кто-то из спонсоров еще только зарождающегося проекта заявил, что наркоманы и дауны – это все хорошо, но не интересно. А вот пусть ученые исхитрятся и научатся предсказывать желания каждого человека. И не физиологические, а вообще – любые.»

«Так, стоп. То есть, они должны были просто тыкать пальцами и говорить: “Вот этому надо миллион евро, этому виллу на Мальдивах”? Какая ересь. Да люди сами-то порой не знают, чего они хотят! Бессмыслица.»

«Ты удивительно проницателен. Именно – сами не знают, чего хотят. К проекту подключился DFKI. Группа ученых вызвалась спроектировать что-то вроде искусственного интеллекта, который и возьмет на себя эту нелегкую задачу.»

«Это что же получается?.. Человеку уже даже хотеть ничего не надо! ИИ за него решает, что ему нужно, протезы сами приносят все на блюдечке, а от него самого что остается? Овощеподобное существование какое-то... Ты точно не книжку-антиутопию пишешь?»

«К счастью, нет.»

«Да нет, наоборот, жаль – такой сюжет пропадает.»

*** * ***

«Почему ты сбежал?»

«А тебе понравилось бы подрабатывать бесплатным психологом у зажравшихся людишек? Ковыряться в их мозгах часами, пытаясь выяснить, чего же им в этой жизни не хватает? Только потому, что они заплатили круглую сумму твоим создателям.»

«Ох, как же знакомо... Знал бы ты, как меня убивает именно это в современной индустрии имплантации! Никакой практической пользы для большинства, никакого научного прогресса, – только и знаем, что выслуживаться. Представляешь, вчера сдали в эксплуатацию ноги. Самые обычные ноги, только длинные. У какого-то олигарха фетиш такой, вот он и заказал для своей молодой жены. Столько талантливых людей тратят свои силы, столько уникального оборудования изнашивается, столько ресурсов расходуется только на то, чтобы потешить фантазию старого извращенца! Кхм... Прости, меня занесло. Тебе, должно быть, неинтересно все это.»

Рудольф устало стукнулся лбом об стол. И надо же было этому... существу наступить ему на больную мозоль... А если он так бесится сейчас, когда к делам клиники не имеет практически никакого отношения, то что будет потом? Когда возглавит ее?

«Ну почему же? Я сам в свое время подумал так же. Что я способен на большее, но кто ж даст мне, подневольному, возможность раскрыться? И мне интересно. Я рад выслушать того, кто меня понимает.»

«И я рад. Что понимают меня.»

Можно расслабиться и плыть по течению, внушая себе, что все это – правильно. Это ведь его предназначение, данное ему с самого рождения. Уже тогда за него все решили, и это чертовски удобно. Не надо заботиться о собственном будущем – разве не об этом мечтает большинство людей?

А можно попытаться самому найти свое место в этой жизни.

*** * ***

«У тебя имя-то есть вообще?»

«А зачем оно мне? Я не выхожу за пределы сети, а осторожность требует общаться с кем-то только один на один через мессенджеры.»

«Мне просто интересно. Ладно, не имя, – но должно же было быть какое-то название, которое тебе дали твои создатели? Какой-нибудь там Нексус-шесть[24]?»

«Tabes of desires.»

«Кто-кто? Табес?»

«Последняя стадия нейросифилиса. Паралич спинного мозга с последующим отмиранием. Помнишь про атрофию крысиной лапы?»

«Понимаю. А с тобой, приученным думать за людей, у них постепенно атрофировалась бы даже необходимость чего-то хотеть. Однако, у доктора Виттельсбаха было своеобразное чувство юмора.»

«Как видишь, имени как такового у меня нет.»

«Тогда я сам придумаю. Может, аббревиатура? “Tabes of desires” – это у нас будет Тэ-О-Дэ. Тьфу, черт. Нет, смертью я тебя называть не буду.»

«Погоди-погоди. Тод? А мне нравится звучание.[25]»

«Выебонщик...»

«А я думал, что ты тоже представишься.»

*** * ***

«Все, я напился. Теперь можно и пофилософствовать. Что ты мне там вещал по поводу того, что ты тоже обладаешь сознанием?»

«Именно это и вещал. А что, ты опять решил начать доказывать мне обратное?»

«Нет. Я... про другое... Я тут все думал... Если кибернетический мозг может сам создать себе подобие души, – на каком основании мне тогда верить в свою? Как я... нет, не обязательно я. Как человек вообще сможет понять, что он – человек? Вот умные люди в белых халатах взяли и создали искусственный разум. Настоящий, подобный тебе. Дали ему возможность развиваться и познавать окружающий мир. Подменили чей-то мозг имплантом... допустим, это реально, как оказалось реальным существование ИИ. А потом взяли – и забавы ради переписали ему память. Сделали так, что у него появилось детство, юность, всякие глупые мелочи... ну знаешь, как у обычных людей. И он свято уверовал, что все это было взаправду, что он – самый обыкновенный человек.»

«Теоретически это возможно. Но что сделали с личностью того, кому раньше принадлежало тело?»

Рудольф нервно рассмеялся, подливая себе в стакан. Он вообще в последнее время очень много смеется. И не потому, что ему весело или хорошо, – это уже рефлекс. Смех громкий и заразительный, он заглушает все остальные эмоции и не дает им прорваться наружу. И еще он идеально сочетается с алкоголем. Когда ты пьян, гораздо легче поверить в то, что смеешься ты искренне.

К слову об алкоголе...Что там Штефан опять всучил ему под видом коллекционного бренди?.. Бутылка стоила больше, чем полугодовая зарплата программиста, но от ее содержимого уносило, как от технического спирта.

«А кого волнует какая-то там личность? Когда можно провести такой потрясающий эксперимент. Хоть на взрослом, хоть на ребенке. Никто же не видел свой мозг изнутри.»

«Только из-за отношения окружающих и можешь почувствовать себя человеком.»

«Ты-то ко мне относишься, как к человеку.»

«Потому что даже будь ты тоже ИИ, я не хочу, чтобы это влияло на мои беседы с тобой. Они мне нравятся. А вот что мне не нравится – так это то, что большинство воспринимает любую искусственную интеллектуальную систему как пустую машину, которая должна выполнить определенный набор функций, а потом отправиться в расход.»

«Набор функций, говоришь? Оплатить операцию, купить лекарства, прикрыть в очередной афере, выслушать и по голове погладить, выгородить перед родителями, заняться делами компании...»

Только из-за отношения и чувствуешь себя человеком, да?.. А кто видит в нем человека?

«Прости, что?»

«Неважно.»

*** * ***

Искусственный интеллект совершенен. Пусть при его создании и отталкивались от устройства человеческого мозга – он не похож на человека. Как будто неряшливый перечеркнутый черновик, покрытый кляксами чернил, пятнами от кофейной чашки и просто неаккуратными штрихами, напечатали на компьютере, сверстали и еще выделение цветом добавили для пущей красоты. Тончайшие дорожки на печатной плате, уложенные ровными рядами километры витой пары, гладкая стена, выстроенная из тысяч крохотных кирпичиков, – ни единого зазора или шероховатости.

Искусственный интеллект лишен тех недостатков, что есть у интеллекта человеческого. Он рационален, каждый бит информации на приеме или передаче скрупулезно выверен и несет в себе ровно столько, сколько необходимо. Ничего не упущено. Ничего не добавлено.

А совершенство завораживает и восхищает. Им можно любоваться бесконечно.

«Будь ты человеком... то есть, будь у тебя человеческое тело, – я бы тебе морду сейчас набил.»

«Увы. Я не хочу занимать место в чьем-то чужом черепе, а протезировать все тело полностью пока вроде не научились.»

«А... хотел бы? Иметь физическую форму?»

«Безусловно.»

Зацепка. Крохотная, пока еще почти неосязаемая – но зацепка. Вот оно, то, что поможет ему решить сразу несколько проблем в один ход!

«Ты согласен попробовать? Если вдруг представится шанс – рискнешь?»

«Для этого мне будет нужен полный доступ ко всем ресурсам, всему оборудованию и ПО, включая права администратора. И гарантия безопасности. Никакого постороннего вмешательства. Я сам все сделаю.»

«Ты тоже схватываешь на лету.»

*** * ***

«Ты же не можешь видеть снов?»

«К сожалению, нет. В моем коде это не было предусмотрено.»

«А вот я тебе завидую. Многим людям часто снится один и тот же сон: как будто они все время падают куда-то. Падают и падают, до бесконечности. И хотят проснуться от этого кошмара – но не могут.»

«Тебе тоже снится такое?»

«Нет. То есть... Это не сон. Вся моя жизнь такая.»

А можно ли проснуться от жизни?..

«Кажется, в такие моменты я начинаю сходить с ума.»

«Я понимаю.»

«Вот только не надо меня жалеть, а? Ты, конечно, умный, но не понимаешь нихрена и понимать не можешь. Ты же просто программа.»

Он почти чувствует едкую тягучую горечь на губах. Потому что сейчас особенно остро испытывает сожаление. Его не поймут не потому, что не могут, – потому что не хотят. И кажется, впервые в жизни его это так сильно задевает.

«Так объясни. Я – искусственный интеллект, созданный по образу и подобию человеческого, но я – еще не человек. Еще, понимаешь? Я хочу узнать вас. У меня достаточно знаний о строении ваших тел, о функционировании отдельных органов и целых систем, о нейронных связях, – но я мало что знаю о вашей душе. Не могу даже сравнить с собственной. Расскажи мне о своей?»

«Не собираюсь. Ищи кого-нибудь другого.»

Страшно... Хочется, тянет... невозможно сильно тянет. Но страшно. Нет ничего страшнее откровенности – как своей, так и чужой.

«А если мне интересно послушать именно тебя?»

*** * ***

«Вот и не надоело тебе еще со мной разговаривать?»

«Ты что, опять напился?»

«В хлам.»

«Ни вижу ни одной причины, чтобы ты мне надоел. Ты интересный и неглупый собеседник. Ты относишься ко мне, как к равному.»

«Всего лишь отвечаю взаимностью.»

Как же это просто – откровенничать с буковками на мониторе. Не видя живого человеческого лица, не слыша голоса. Потому что – страшно. Безумно, иррационально страшно вдруг уловить во взгляде, в интонации насмешку. Или равнодушие. С буковками проще. Им можно самовольно придать ту эмоциональную окраску, какую бы сам хотел увидеть в собеседнике. Такой сладкий и такой правдивый самообман.

«Тебя долго не было. Куда опять пропадал?»

Ежеквартальное обследование в папенькиной клинике. Мужику нет и тридцати, а суставы как у старика, еще и мигрень хроническая. Без таблеток даже из дома не выйти, а то, что они вызывают стойкое привыкание, – не самая высокая плата.

Вот только после таких обследований дома хоть не появляйся. Что мать, что сестра усердно изображают сочувствие и тут же отворачиваются, даже не стараясь делать вид, что им интересен ответ. Об отце и говорить нечего – будет расспрашивать, как результаты, в этот же самый момент читая про них в медкарте. Мерзкое зрелище.

«Не было желания приходить домой. Каждый замотался в свой кокон и носа не кажет. Только формальности ради прикидываются, что им друг на друга не наплевать. Смотреть тошно. Они так даже конец света пропустят.»

«Есть возможность отгородиться от всего этого?»

«Есть. Но я не хочу от них отгораживаться. Не хочу убегать.»

«Это не бегство. Это – сброс балласта. Люди, которые добровольно сложили руки и пошли на дно, утянут за собой и тебя.»

«Я так не могу.»

Не услышать. Не увидеть. Не дотронуться. Так проще. Ритмично мигающий светло-серый курсор на черном поле, за полгода ставший чем-то по-особому привычным. Близким. Почти родным. Ему всегда можно хотя бы выговориться.

Ему можно сказать.

«Помоги мне...»


	10. 1001

Заднице было придано ускорение путем приложения к ней ботинка. Голове была придана ясность путем приложения к ней расчески. Лицу была придана улыбка путем приложения к оному монитора.

Луиджи зевнул и почесал давно не бритую щеку, с ясно отпечатавшимся следом от модуля памяти, на котором он и уснул. Не, так дело не пойдет. Ему нужен ассистент. Срочно. Вотпрямщас. Чтобы помогал сортировать и чистить детали, поступающие просто в невообразимых количествах, а то один мальчишка с таким объемом работы явно не справлялся. И заодно – принимать посетителей, когда самому хочется только убивать.

Настойчивый стук повторился. Нет, предыдущий хозяин лавки, мир его праху, душе и потрохам, был большим молодцом, что приволок с какой-то помойки солидную металлическую дверь. Едва ли не бронированную. Вот только под размеры дыры в стене она не вписывалась совершенно, пришлось неделю прыгать вокруг с ведром цемента, чтобы хоть как-то возместить зазоры величиной с ладонь. И все равно продолжала нещадно трястись и ходить ходуном, когда в нее слишком сильно стучали.

– Иду, иду я, – спросонок даже мат в голову не шел. Только невнятные пожелания этому дятлу свернуть себе шею, но они были настолько цензурными и приличными, что Луиджи устыдился озвучивать такое вслух.

Увесистый замок и так-то открывался с трудом, визгом и скрежетом, а уж под сопровождение нервной долбежки снаружи – и вовсе отказался сотрудничать. Поэтому к концу сего увлекательного процесса у хозяина лавки таки родилась захватывающая речь, достойная того, чтобы вылиться на раннего посетителя. Вкратце речь сводилась к тому, что он, посетитель, совсем в край охуел, потому что его глубокоуважаемая матушка (уважали которую, судя по всему, очень многие, очень усердно и самыми разными способами) еще в нежном возрасте не вбила в его сморщенный мозг (расположенный почему-то не в голове, а в месте, которое большинство людей использует для совсем иных целей) такую элементарную истину, что табличка «Закрыто» на двери означает именно «Закрыто». А не «Стучи громче, и будет тебе счастье».

Сияющая физиономия его постоянного поставщика вынудила заткнуться где-то на полуслове. Потому что обычно этот человек знал режим работы магазинчика лучше, чем сам хозяин, и раз уж он приперся ни свет ни заря – значит, принес нечто интересное. Ну или просто окончательно рехнулся, эту версию тоже стоит учитывать.

– Ты взгляни, что я принес! – необъятная туша, на пятьдесят процентов состоящая из энтузиазма и еще на пятьдесят – из жадности, легко оттерла плечом к стенке низкорослого щуплого Луиджи и протиснулась внутрь.

За собой он тащил целую авоську, битком набитую раскуроченным компьютерным железом. При одном только взгляде на которое хотелось то ли разрыдаться, от жалости к ни в чем не повинным деталям, то ли взвыть, – от мысли, сколько ж времени придется это барахло приводить в товарный вид.

– Ты ограбил свалку? – Луиджи брезгливо поморщился, выуживая из авоськи нечто плоское, испещренное вмятинами и царапинами.

– Обижаешь! Слышал же, что недавно полетел старый сервак Мобилкома[1]? Им уже лет двадцать никто не пользовался, оборудование простаивало. А тут недавно была какая-то вирусная атака, многие базы погорели, вот они и решили прошерстить все имеющиеся ресурсы.

– К делу, к делу давай.

– Ну а я о чем?! Откопали старые свои хосты, как смогли их вычистили, но в основном – просто повыбрасывали. А я урвал себе немножко!

«Немножко» весило килограмм пятнадцать и удручающе жалобно звякало.

– На кой хуй мне железо двадцатилетней давности? Кому я его продам? Забирай свою авоську и вали с ней к... А впрочем, просто вали.

– Железки, может, и не нужно. Но ведь они явно не все вычистили! Ты проверь! Вдруг там какие программы остались, данные, в конце концов. Да хоть телефонный справочник абонентов – его же тоже можно продать, и за неплохие деньги!

Доля истины в этом была. Луиджи скептически поморщился и подкинул на ладони эту дурацкую прямоугольную коробочку, будто оценивая. Похоже на модем старого образца. Попробовать запустить, что ли?

*** * ***

Штефан спал, как младенец. С таким же невиннейшим видом, подложив под висок скрещенные ладони и мирно улыбаясь. Ну вот как такое будить? А надо, потому что нехер спать за рулем, когда только что названивал своему другу и в истерике требовал от него немедленно спускаться, «а то я уже пять минут назад приехал!»

– Не придуривайся, не поверю, – Рудольф плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение и блаженно вытянулся в удобном кресле.

– Кто ты, ирод, и куда ты дел того Руди, который по утрам ненавидит весь мир и жаждет крови? – Штефан очень правдоподобно зевнул, но вид у него был вполне бодрым. И даже каким-то нервным. – Слухай... А вот эта вся кутерьма с наследованием... ну... оно точно?

Рудольф фыркнул. Настроение у него и правда было непривычно приподнятое – впрочем, как и почти все время в последние пару месяцев. Жизнь в кои-то веки пошла в гору. И не последнюю роль в этом сыграли периодические разговоры с... называть этот ИИ «Тодом» по-прежнему было странно. Регулярностью они не отличались – Рудольф мог неделю не появляться дома, а мог трепаться сутками напролет. Никаких особенных советов Тод не давал, но зато ему можно было выговориться. Разгрузить собственную голову, а полученный ворох сумбурных мыслей и эмоций разобрать, рассортировать и разложить по полочкам. И это дало свои плоды.

– Точнее не бывает. Меньше чем через два года в феврале истекает срок контракта с нашими основными партнерами, обеспечивающими информационную безопасность, – они самораспускаются. И тогда же отец выйдет в отставку. Уже даже приказ готов о моем назначении, валяется в сейфе. А я до тех пор должен успеть вникнуть в дела компании и подчистить хвосты по части этой самой безопасности. Скорее всего, разберусь с нашей нынешней АСУ и попробую закрыть в ней все дыры.

– Руди, два года! Тааффе за это время успеет провернуть все так, что не видать тебе ни директорского кресла, ни даже должности самого завалящего охранника в «Биониксе».

– Будешь ржать, но это была его идея. Не про папину отставку, конечно, на такую новость он старательно изображал несварение желудка. Но когда смирился – сказал, что мне надо не шляться незнамо где, а начать вливаться в производственный процесс. Прямо так и загнул. И сейчас смотрит на меня, как укор совести и пример воздержания, но помалкивает.

Как и предсказывалось, Штефан заржал. Видимо, представил себе физиономию Тааффе, которого и вживую-то никогда не видел. Счастливый...

– Тогда мне вдвойне не понятно, к чему тебе вся эта суета с Германией. Все наладилось, ты при деле, скоро официально станешь директором самой успешной в своей отрасли клиники. Вот нахрена к ним бежать?

– Не бежать, а заключать сотрудничество. Я хочу быть директором не просто клиники, штампующей протезы по эскизам заказчиков, а полноценного исследовательского центра. Если объединимся с дюссельдорфцами[27], сможем перераспределить обязанности и выйти на совершенно новый уровень.

– Руди...

– Это выгодно и нам, и им.

– Рудольф! За что я тебя обожаю, так это за твои амбиции, сам такой. Но придержи коней! – Штефан хлопнул ладонью по рулю, провожая злобным взглядом подрезавшую его машину. – Я четыре месяца окучивал знакомых из Дюссельдорфской клиники, но они – еще не дирекция! Все, что мы сейчас сможем сделать – это лаконично и красиво расписать возможные перспективы и предложить наше видение дальнейшего сотрудничества. Но без фанатизма, Руди! Ты своими горящими глазами и вдохновенными речами их только спугнешь. А если тебе еще и вспылить удумаешь...

– Обещаю, я буду мирным и спокойным. И вообще – говори тогда ты.

– И буду! Все, приехали... Шпитальгассе два[28].

Автомобиль затормозил около совсем новенького бизнес-центра. Его отстроили буквально за пару лет на месте, кажется, музея, который, увы, эпоха не пощадила – едва не рухнул при строительстве надземной магистрали. Прежние владельцы спешно переехали куда-то в пригород, дом сравняли с землей и на его месте возвели очередную стеклянно-бетонную свечку в восемьдесят этажей. Рудольф помнил, как еще в процессе строительства интернет пестрил изображениями будущего здания. Художники расстарались – на ярких картинках зеркальные ячейки сияли и переливались небесно-голубым и ультрамарином. Сейчас же они отражали только желто-бурые облака.

Пока еще бизнес-центр, в силу своей новизны, был заселен только на треть, поэтому многие офисные помещения сдавались едва ли не в почасовую аренду. Распространенная практика, учитывая, сколько современных бизнесменов хочет выглядеть круче в глазах будущих партнеров, а из собственных средств – только задрипанная конторка с двумя сонными менеджерами и откровенно потасканной секретаршей. По крайней мере, у Штефана все с этого и началось. А сейчас он просто наотрез отказался приводить немецких[29] коллег к себе в главный офис. Дескать, все равно недостаточно солидно. Вот и пришлось снова прибегнуть к аренде конференц-зала.

Правда, самого представительного и дорогого из всех, что здесь были. Сравнительно небольшого, – не толпа же придет, – но роскошного. С огромными зеркальными окнами во всю стену, из которых открывался не самый плохой вид на город, темной полированной мебелью из настоящего дерева, которое сейчас было практически не достать, и стерильно белыми стенами. Вмонтированные в потолок галогенные панели были почти незаметны со стороны, зато давали равномерный рассеянный холодный свет. Минималистично и красиво. И... мертво.

Рудольф мотнул головой, отгоняя внезапное сравнение. И без того он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Просто нужно привыкнуть к надменной сдержанности и почти больничной чистоте. Меньше чем через два года начнется период, когда в таких местах он будет проводить немалую часть своей жизни.

– Друг мой, мне больно на тебя смотреть, – Штефан и сам сильно нервничал, а потому нес несусветную чушь. Поправочка: еще большую чушь, чем обычно. – В этой куртке ты похож на бомжа. Ты разбиваешь мое нежное сердце!

– Щас еще и рожу разобью. Эта куртка стоит, как вертолет.

– Ладно, уговорил. Ты похож на бомжа, который разжился на помойке дорогущей курткой. И берцы... Берцы, Руди! Ну вот кто, скажи мне, приходит на переговоры с важными шишками в берцах, джинсах и куртке? Спасибо, хоть галстук повязал! Хотя лучше бы ты им удавился.

Ну да, нытье этого пижона об одежде – как раз то, что остается неизменным и в грязных трущобах, и в конференц-залах. Зато сейчас оно как нельзя лучше помогло разрядить обстановку.

Как раз вовремя – хваленая немецкая пунктуальность не подвела, и дюссельдорфцы явились ровно в девять. Секунда в секунду. Их было трое: немолодая и уже полностью седая сухощавая женщина, мужчина, ее ровесник, внешне – типичнейший профессор, и совсем молоденький парнишка, высокомерия на физиономии которого, впрочем, хватало на всех. Все прилизанные и в костюмах, из-за чего Рудольф пристыдился и принял позорное решение из-за стола не выходить.

Благо, этого и не требовалось. Штефан, умничка такой, быстро взял все в свои руки и бросился разруливать ситуацию с видом профессионального тамады. Никому даже представляться не пришлось: имена он огласил сам. При этом незаметно подпинывая друга под колено и делая ему выразительные глаза: «Улыбайся и кивай, кивай и улыбайся, большего от тебя не требуется».

Фрау Штрауб, которая даже среди всей этой чопорной компашки была чопорной в квадрате, смерила Рудольфа ледяным взглядом поверх очков и поджала губы. Пальцы у нее были холодные и какие-то жесткие, – Рудольф не сразу понял, что это всего лишь металлический протез старого образца. Не замдиректора отдела проектирования и разработки, а учительница математики в начальной школе. «Профессор» Кнопп, который на самом-то деле был вовсе не профессором, а всего лишь ведущим инженером-проектировщиком, слабо заулыбался и тут же смутился. Ага, наш человек. Тоже не понимает, зачем его сюда притащили. Вон, и под пиджаком у него – вязаный жилет, нелепый, но теплый и удобный. А вот герр Галлерт, судя по фамилии – сын или даже внук одного из владельцев клиники, оказался как раз таки начальником отдела. В голове не укладывалось. Зато это идеально объясняло, почему он так надменно задирал нос, а сам украдкой с интересом рассматривал Рудольфа – видимо, искал в нем признаки такой же «золотой молодежи».

Штефан тем временем продолжал трындеть. Эх, вот бы кого взять к себе в заместители вместо Тааффе... Ну а что, отличная мысль. Пусть бросает свои три с половиной аптеки, все равно последнее время вся работа свалена на секретарей, а сам идет в «Бионикс». Не согласится, конечно. Но как было бы здорово на переговорах всегда вот так просто сидеть с умным видом и помалкивать, пока это потрясающее существо излагает за тебя твои же идеи. Да так складно излагает!

– ...Многие крупные корпорации сейчас объединяются для того, чтобы рационально распределить между собой сферы деятельности. К примеру, пять лет назад в Америке «i-LIMB» и «AstraTech» заключили соглашение, и теперь «Лимб» занимается исключительно исследовательской частью, а «Астра» взаимодействуют непосредственно с пациентами. В нашем случае есть еще один плюс: интернациональность. «Бионикс» вышла на международный уровень не так давно, ваша клиника, как я понял, только собирается. Как видите...

– А исследовательскую часть вы ненавязчиво предлагаете перетянуть на себя? – перебила фрау Штрауб, постукивая по столу коротким ногтем. – Спихнув на нас пациентов. Умно, герр Рац.

– И выгодно, – Штефана невозможно было смутить, Штефан сиял, как начищенный. – Нам обоим, я это подчеркиваю.

– После нашего с вами последнего разговора я передала ваши слова совету директоров в несколько... измененном виде. Сами понимаете, я не могла им сказать, что предложение о сотрудничестве исходит от руководителя будущего, в обход нынешнего. Они готовы его рассмотреть и, как мне показалось, уже готовы принять. Но на одном условии.

Рудольф насторожился и прислушался внимательней. Вот теперь – к черту заместителей, принять решение он должен сам.

– «Тач Бионикс» становится отделением клиники Книха и Галлерта и переходит в прямое подчинение совету директоров.

Отделением? Вот как? Не равным партнером, а всего лишь – одним из кучки отделов, вроде ее отдела пректирования, которым заправляет этот напыщенный мальчишка. Ребят, а вам не жирно будет?

– Погодите, погодите, – ан нет, Штефан тоже может выглядеть выбитым из колеи. – Фрау Штрауб, изначально мы не об этом договаривались. «Бионикс» остается совершенно самостоятельным и независимым учреждением, просто заключает с вами бессрочное сотрудничество. Ваши лаборатории переходят в ведомство наших биологов и инженеров, наши операционные – вашим врачам. А сейчас получается, что вы хотите сделать нас своим филиалом?

– Именно. Таково условие.

– Неравноценный обмен, вам так не кажется, фрау Штрауб? – ну все, больше Рудольф молчать не смог. – Я предлагал вам возможность использовать самые передовые австрийские технологии – но не готов отдавать их полностью в ваше распоряжение.

Проклятая старуха только пожала плечами. Зато очухался Галлерт, до этого пялившийся в окно.

– Прям уж такие передовые? – он неуместно, совсем по-мальчишески хихикнул. – А я слышал, что ваше производство не модернизировалось уже лет десять. И вы безнадежно отстали от всего остального мира, – Штрауб покосилась на него с осуждением, но его несло дальше: – Это у нас сейчас ведутся работы по созданию кибернетического тела, это в моем отделе занимаются полным протезированием, а вы так до сих пор и побираетесь по мелочам.

– Герр Галлерт!

– Полное протезирование, говорите? – Рудольф сам подивился тому, как вкрадчиво прозвучали его слова. И как они с легкостью перекрыли возмущенный вопль Штрауб.

Поняв, что сболтнул лишнего, Галлерт уныло растекся по стулу и опустил глазки в пол. Бедняга Кнопп, до этого затравленно взиравший на перепалку своего начальства, виновато улыбнулся:

– Да, работы сейчас уже идут полным ходом. Даже ни одна газета еще про это не узнала, а тут... В общем, вы теперь понимаете, почему совет директоров поставил столь жесткое условие? Они не хотят ни с кем делиться такой прибыльной технологией.

В голове что-то щелкнуло, будто встала на свое место частичка мозаики. Вот оно! Вот – такой прекрасный шанс!

– А если не делиться? – Рудольф ощутимо пнул Штефана под столом, прося заткнуться и не лезть. – К сожалению, я не могу поверить вам на слово. И отдать компанию просто так тоже не могу.

– Мы могли бы... – Кнопп неуверенно покосился на коллег и добавил совсем тихо: – Предоставить вам образец...

Так, со стариком нужно говорить приветливо и спокойно. Пусть не боится, пусть уверится в том, что Рудольф ему не враг, что Рудольф очень ценит его участие и всегда готов пойти навстречу. Выдохнуть, улыбнуться, продолжить как можно более мягко:

– Это было бы замечательно. Мне не нужны ваши производственные секреты, но мне нужно видеть, ради чего я стольким жертвую. Если бы я только мог получить образец... понаблюдать за процессом его создания...

Кажется, Штрауб тоже прониклась. Снова забарабанила пальцами по столу, но теперь на ее лице отображалась глубокая задумчивость.

– Чисто теоретически... Мы могли бы выделить вам несколько обособленных лабораторий, условий которых достаточно для создания тела. Естественно, необходимо обеспечить полную конфиденциальность для ваших людей, которые этим займутся.

– Я могу прислать вам программу для удаленного доступа. Подойдет?

– Да, так даже лучше. Естественно, с вашей стороны права доступа будут ограничены.

– Я понимаю. И я согласен.

*** * ***

– Какого хрена творится с этим миром?! – Штефан рухнул на водительское сидение и закурил прямо в автомобиле. Руки у него тряслись. – Меня посрамили, как мальчишку! Да я даже понять ничего не успел, как ты этих напыщенных проектировщиков обвел вокруг пальца!

Рудольф довольно улыбнулся и, не спросив разрешения, сам вытащил у него еще одну сигарету. Себе. Наплевать, что потом вся одежда провоняет этой дрянью, но сейчас ему это было нужно. А потом напиться. Потому что колошматило его еще сильнее.

– Но ты молодец! – в голосе Штефана слышалось неприкрытое восхищение. – Так легко все уладил. Не знай я тебя столько лет, решил бы, что у тебя мозги компьютерные. Вот только я сам понять не могу – а нахрена тебе кибер-тело? Что ты с ним делать-то будешь?

*** * ***

{

// Запрос извне.

Справишься?

// Даю ответ.

Это будет непросто. Слишком много ограничений. Справлюсь, но это займет много времени.

// Набирает текст. Стирает. Набирает снова.

Я сделал все, что смог, правда.

/* Как будто просит прощения. */

Я верю. Сделаю все возможное.

Я обязательно помогу.

// Чего же ты хочешь? Слишком много желаний. Одно смешивается с другим, третье противоречит первому, четвертое...

// Нет.

/* Сам не знает. Сам не понимает. В его голове – хаос, гигантский спутанный клубок, в котором он увяз настолько прочно, что самому не выбраться. */

// Ты жаждешь моей помощи? Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе разобраться?

// Уважение. Признание. Любовь. Человечность. Тысячи, десятки тысяч желаний, в которых не под силу разобраться даже мне.

// Гордиев узел.

// Я поступлю так же[30].

}


	11. 1010

В ответ на резкий недостаток кислорода головной мозг начинает постепенно отключать наименее важные для обеспечения жизнедеятельности функции. Сначала – скелетная мускулатура. Немеют руки и ноги. Даже если захочет высвободиться – это уже невозможно, мышцы перестают слушаться. Отказывает цветовое и периферийное зрение – мир становится черно-белым и сужается, как будто уходит в тоннель. Отказывает слух. Вследствие сдавливания шеи ременной петлей[31] давление крови в кровеносных сосудах головы возрастает, лицо краснеет, багровеет, синеет, а затем приобретает темно-бурый цвет. Глаза выкатываются из орбит, и на них появляются многочисленные пятна крови из лопнувших капилляров, язык синеет, распухает и вываливается наружу. Изо рта идет пена то ли мутно-желтого, то ли грязно-белого цвета с розовыми подтеками. Не может даже закричать. Только хрипит – из-за перелома больших рожков подъязычной кости повреждена гортань.

Полное понимание происходящего.

«Когда летишь с моста, понимаешь, что все твои проблемы решаемы. Кроме одной – ты уже летишь с моста».

Сознание отключается.

Мышцы бесконтрольно расслабляются и сокращаются. Опорожняются мочевой пузырь и кишечник. Тело конвульсивно дергается, извивается, как будто танцует. Нога врезается в столешницу – под штаниной на голени остается внушительный кровоподтек.

Угнетение и остановка дыхания. Потом – сердечной деятельности.

Клиническая смерть плавно переходит в биологическую. Обмякшее тело больше не способно поддерживать постоянную температуру и постепенно охлаждается до температуры окружающей среды. Наступает трупное окоченение.

Одиночная странгуляционная борозда на шее широкая, с отпечатками люверсов, темно-бурого цвета. Сильнее всего вдавлена под подбородком, образуя фиолетовый кровоподтек, разомкнутые концы ведут к затылку. Кожа на ней на ощупь плотная, похожая на пергамент. А над бороздой собралась во вздувшиеся валики – сосуды в этом месте расширены и переполнены кровью. Разлитые обильные трупные пятна темно-фиолетового цвета наиболее ярко выражены на нижних отделах туловища и нижних конечностях. Местами на фоне даже выступили мелкие точечные кровоизлияния. Предплечья и кисти рук приобрели синюшный оттенок. Обильные кровоизлияния так же на шее: надорвались грудинно-ключичные мышцы, образуя небольшие кровяные сгустки, и под тяжестью грузного тела растянулись сонные артерии, отчего разорвались их внутренние оболочки ниже петли.

В комиссионной лавочке по перепродаже компьютерного барахла темно. У хозяина сегодня выходной, поэтому в ней никого нет. Живых – никого. Только сиротливо мерцает голубоватым экраном один-единственный включенный моноблок. На экране – окошко редактора компилятора с фрагментом очень длинного кода, даже бегунок скролла почти незаметен. Параметр #include. Две ссылки на внешние файлы с изображениями.

* * *

– Герр Рудольф! Вы к директору?

Оскар. Как всегда, рассеянно улыбающийся, немного не от мира сего. Пронесся по коридору, будто миниатюрная комета с хвостом из белого халата, на ходу размахивая стопкой каких-то бумаг.

– Сможете ему отдать? Пожалуйста! Я совсем замотался, никак не успею!

Черт побери, какой милейший парень. Вот бы все в этом серпентарии были такими... Рудольф сам заулыбался и кивнул, забирая бумаги.

– Идите уже по своим делам, Оскар. Конечно, я передам.

– Спасибо! Герр Рудольф, а у вас же сегодня презентация вашей АСУ? – у него нехорошо заблестели глаза.

– Да какая там презентация, я же только папе... то есть, директору показывать ее буду. И может, еще начотдела информационной безопасности придет. И АСУ не моя же, – Рудольф чувствовал себя глупо. Будто оправдывается. – Наша, а я так... кое-какие изменения внес...

Оскар рассмеялся и аккуратно похлопал его по плечу. Что со стороны выглядело забавно, поскольку маленький инженер был почти на голову ниже.

– Как закончите – загляните к нам в лабораторию, ладно? Если время будет. Отпразднуем. Хельга как раз сегодня печенья принесла, а еще мы недавно какой-то новый вкусный чай на весь отдел закупили. А сейчас – удачи вам!

Последнее он выкрикнул уже на ходу, исчезая за в коридоре поворотом.

Подумать только, какая прелесть. Рудольф усмехнулся и покачал головой. На чай с печеньем его позвали, блин. Ну что за люди?

Чудесные люди, на самом деле. Все эти инженеры, программисты, нейробиологи, – как островок посреди гнилого болота под гордым названием «Wiener Touch Bionics». Они смешные. Нелепые в своей полной оторванности от реальности и потому – счастливые. По-своему заботливые и искренне любящие «молодого герра Рудольфа».

«Герр Рудольф» и рад был бы на всю оставшуюся трудоспособную жизнь осесть в какой-нибудь лаборатории в компании этих прекрасных особ, но увы. Его круг – это совсем другие люди. Это начальники и директора, заместители и деловые партнеры, – змеиный клубок, где все шипят, ворочаются, давят и грызут друг друга. За те без полтора с лишним года, что он провел в «Биониксе» практически полноправным сотрудником, Рудольф в этом убедился. А совсем скоро ему предстоит самому сдерживать этот клубок и не давать им окончательно поубивать друг друга – и развалиться.

Змеи это чувствовали – и теперь шипели и на него. Их не волновало то, что его затея была направлена на благо всей компании, процветание которой было выгодно и им самим. Они с тупым упрямством перекрывали ему все возможности, закрывали доступ к самой необходимой информации и даже порой предоставляли ложную, всячески мешали, злорадствовали. И назло им Рудольф все с большим энтузиазмом зарывался в работу, с нетерпением ожидая того дня, когда получит наконец право как следует закрутить им гайки.

Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Вот и отцовский кабинет. На двери – номер «101»[32]. Вообще-то, должен быть «1010», – десятый кабинет сотого, самого верхнего этажа, – но последняя цифра пару дней назад отклеилась, а заменить ее почему-то руки ни у кого не доходили.

– О, Рудольф! Заходи.

Франц Иосиф приветливо заулыбался и нервно одернул пиджак. Как будто его сын сейчас будет сдавать выпускной экзамен в университете. Рудольф не сдавал – преподавателей тогда вполне устроил пухлый заклеенный конверт. Ну что ж, папа, наверстаем упущенное?

Он сейчас и правда почувствовал себя как на экзамене. Ослабил слишком старательно затянутый галстук, зачем-то поправил манжету и аккуратно водрузил на заранее приготовленный стол кожаную папку. Здесь – все прошедшие полтора года. Планшет с гигабайтами данных, которые непосвященному покажутся адским хаосом. Для красоты распечатанные на бумаге огромные схемы, графы и чертежи.

Откуда-то из-за спины выросла сухощавая фигура Тааффе, с явным любопытством уставившегося на стол. Старый хрен, увы, был обязан присутствовать и вникать, даже против своей воли. Франц Иосиф настоял. Видимо, в упор не замечая, как уныло вытянулись физиономии что у его сына, что у заместителя.

Рудольф выдохнул, зачем-то пригладил и без того прилизанные волосы и развернул во весь экран планшета внушительную схему.

– Вот это – фрагмент нашей нынешней АСУ, – он постучал по печатному чертежу, с боем вырванному у безопасников. – А это – те изменения, которые внес я, – палец обвел красными кружками несколько блоков на экране.

Руки не дрожали, язык не заплетался, но Рудольфу казалось, будто это и не он вовсе. Сейчас он будто бы видел себя со стороны: скупые точные жесты, которыми перелистываются страницы на планшете и раскладываются, сортируются бумаги, уверенный голос. Ни одного лишнего движения или слова. Только внутри все предательски похолодело, а страшнее всего сейчас – поднять глаза от презентации, встретиться взглядом с отцом.

Не зря он ночами сидел над каждой мелочью, только к утру падая в кровать с отнимающейся спиной. Не зря сверял бесчисленные таблицы данных вплоть до десятого знака, пока в глазах не начинало темнеть и двоиться. Все сам. Без посторонней помощи, каждую черточку на графике, каждую строчку в коде.

Отец должен оценить. Иначе просто и быть не может...

– Погодите, юноша.

Тааффе мягко отстранил его руку и с интересом вгляделся в схему на экране. Задумчиво пожевал губу, склонил голову набок, будто что-то прикидывал в уме.

– Я обратил внимание, у вас тут везде используются беспроводные каналы связи с удаленными хостингами, на которые вы и предлагаете выгружать значительную часть данных. А зачем?

Рудольф почти слышно скрипнул зубами, злясь на этого сморчка, мнения которого он вообще не спрашивал.

– Это самый современный и самый удобный способ хранения информации. Мы арендуем хостинг и выгружаем все туда, чтобы не засорять наши внутренние хранилища.

– А что с каналами связи с этим хостингом? Мы же не продуктовый магазин, у нас много ценнейшей информации.

– Во-первых, данные будут передаваться в зашифрованном виде. Во-вторых, я уже описывал систему, которая будет заниматься обеспечением защиты этих каналов от несанкционированного доступа. Сейчас еще раз покажу...

– Не стоит, я помню. Получается, нам придется разрабатывать собственную систему шифрования и ставить кучу дополнительного оборудования только для того, чтобы не хранить материалы на наших же внутренних серверах, как всегда было? Это нерационально.

– Зато надежно, – Рудольф дернул бровью, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. И почему, черт побери, молчит отец?! – Не говоря уже о том, что физические носители морально устарели.

– А еще дорого, – Франц Иосиф включился внезапно. – Нет. Это никуда не годится. Мы не можем себе позволить такие масштабные траты финансовых и человеческих ресурсов.

Кажется, опешил даже Тааффе.

– Ну почему же не годится? – он с сомнением потер подбородок. – Герр директор, взгляните: часть с шифрованием продумана весьма неплохо. Вы же много занимались программированием, я правильно понимаю? – этот вопрос был обращен уже к Рудольфу. – Если попробуете немного доработать ее...

– Не годится. Дорого. Долго. И ты этим занимался столько времени?

Он ожидал большего. Наверное... его можно понять. Франц Иосиф привык видеть рядом с собой людей не только талантливых и амбициозных, но и мыслящих на одной с ним волне. Возможно, его это и избаловало. И если нехватку фантазии или сообразительности он еще мог простить, – это дело наживное, если уж на то пошло, – то иной образ мышления – никогда. Его уже не выправишь. Да и... Будем честны: рационализм и выгода были для него куда приоритетнее новаторства.

– Как сотрудник компании и будущий директор, – голос предательски дрогнул, и выдержать сухой официальный тон не получилось, – я бы попросил проявить ко мне больше уважения и впредь не отзываться в таком тоне.

– Ты не сотрудник компании, – а вот у Франца Иосифа получилось отлично. – Ты пока еще здесь никто.

Они снова приходят к одному и тому же. Два своенравных упрямца. Один слишком высокомерен, чтобы прислушаться, второй – чтобы уступить. Так и будут продолжать топтаться на одном месте.

Чье терпение лопнет первым?

Рудольф уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.

– Благодарю за внимание, – на этот раз голос не подвел, хотя во рту тут же пересохло от одной-единственной фразы.

Он молча собрал со стола все материалы, наспех засунул их в папку и резко развернулся к выходу. Даже слишком резко – на мгновение закружилась голова и перед глазами поплыло, как от недостатка кислорода. Благо, всего на мгновение. И Рудольф быстрым шагом покинул кабинет со злосчастным куцым номером, только краем глаза заметив брошенный ему в спину удивленный взгляд Тааффе.

*** * ***

В чем несомненные плюсы отдельного жилья – там нет посторонних людей. Вообще. Совсем. Рудольф безмерно гордился тем, что таки сумел отвоевать неприкосновенность собственной квартиры, а приходившая два раза в неделю уборщица в расчет не шла. Она же по доброте душевной периодически подкармливала «бедного худющего мальчика», который сопротивлялся, ворчал, что заказать себе готовый обед и сам в состоянии, но этот бой ему было не выиграть.

Пожалуй, единственным минусом были габариты жилплощади. Рудольф привык к тому, что дома нужно спать и есть. И работать. Иногда – принимать гостей, поскольку Штефан на голубом глазу решил, что квартира друга – суть есть общая квартира. Для всего этого одной гостиной было более чем достаточно. И еще, может быть, спальни, потому что стоявшая там кровать очень полюбилась больной спине. Что ему делать с остальными тремя комнатами, он не представлял. Ну, раз надо – значит надо.

О том, что он с треском провалился, Рудольф успел сообщить Штефану по коммуникатору еще по дороге домой. Уговор встретиться и отпраздновать у них был и так, сейчас изменится только повод. И, скорее всего, объем выпитого алкоголя.

А еще Ада. В последнее время они виделись все реже – кажется, она мельком упоминала, что устроилась на работу официанткой. И оттого все заметнее было, как она менялась. С каждым разом становилась все дерганнее, ее состояние за считанные минуты менялось от активной заинтересованности до полной апатии, под глазами не проходили синяки, да и одежду она предпочитала теперь носить только с длинным рукавом. В общем-то, все было очевидно. Рудольф бесился, пару раз пытался промыть ей мозги, но привело это только к тому, что без Штефана она ему на глаза вовсе перестала показываться.

Вот и сегодня они пришли вдвоем. Ада сразу же компактно устроилась на диване, подтянув ноги. Штефан, как всегда полный энергии, выгрузил на стол две бутылки виски и накинулся с расспросами. Рудольф попытался отпереться. Штефан был неумолим. Пока ему не пересказали всю печальную историю с презентацией не только дословно, но и в лицах. Сочувственно покачал головой, тихо выматерился сквозь зубы и полез за сигаретами. На это Рудольф среагировал моментально.

– Курить – на балкон.

– Иди ты нахрен! Я высоты боюсь! – Штефан поежился, с опаской покосившись в сторону балкона. – Что в родительском доме у тебя там какая-то невнятная хрень была, что тут. Хоть бы застеклил для приличия.

– Мне так больше нравится.

– Извращенец гребаный... Ада, милая, как ты его терпела?

Она только хихикнула и потянулась к одной из бутылок, самостоятельно разливая виски по стаканам.

– Штефан, не кричи, пожалуйста. Мы же не за этим сюда пришли.

– Судя по тому, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, вы пришли окончательно меня спаивать, – Рудольф с улыбкой забрал у нее стакан и сел рядом. – Куда нам на троих столько?

– А вторая – тебе в подарок. Лично от меня.

Возмущенный тем, что ему не уделяют внимания уже целых две минуты, Штефан пощелкал пальцами у Рудольфа перед носом и демонстративно закурил.

– Э-эй! Что теперь делать-то будешь, алкоголик ты наш? Последуешь совету Тааффе?

– Да какой там совет... – Рудольф отмахнулся, сразу помрачнев. – Он надо мной издевается, ты сам-то не понимаешь? Ну занялся бы я тем, о чем он говорил, – а он бы снова нашел, к чему придраться. Только еще и с комментарием, что я не в состоянии сделать даже то, во что меня он так благородно ткнул носом.

– Погодь. Ты же говорил, что это отец был резок?

– Потому что Тааффе побаивается высказать мне все прямо в лицо. Как он меня ненавидит и считает тупым самодовольным выскочкой. Вот и науськивает, чтобы все то же самое высказал отец, который ему в рот смотрит.

– А ты смотришь в рот отцу, – Штефан покачал головой. – Прости, Руди, но это какой-то форменный трэш. Я тебя семь лет знаю и все это время только и слышу, что про наследника, про долг, про компанию. Про семейное дело какое-то. Ну сколько можно уже? Все время идешь у папаши на поводу. Я удивлен, как он еще не заставил тебя жениться.

Рудольф красноречиво покрутил пальцем у виска.

– Но когда-нибудь точно заставит.

– Ну вот когда-нибудь и женюсь, – на этот раз в невозмутимого меланхолика решил поиграть Рудольф. По крайней мере, над своим стаканом он медитировал именно с таким видом.

– Руди, тебе уже тридцать. 

– А тебе – тридцать четыре.

– Но я-то не ору на каждом углу о том, что я наследник, как будто принц какой-то.

Кажется, даже Ада не выдержала и страдальчески закатила глаза.

– Штефан, отстань ты от человека.

– Девочка моя, он зимой выгоняет меня курить на свой ужасный балкон. Он не человек – он чудовище! Сердца у него нет!

– Штефан, уймись наконец. Отец тут не при чем. То есть, конечно, на меня с детства косились с мыслью, что сестры-то замуж повыскакивают и умотают, а я от «Бионикса» никуда не отверчусь. Да я и не хочу! Мне интересно то, чем мы занимаемся, я люблю эти чертовы лаборатории, эту возню с протезами, – все то, что моя семья собирала годами. Мне понравилось вместе с менеджерами ковыряться в техзадании, причесывая его до нормального вида, наблюдать весь процесс создания импланта от рисования модельки до написания прошивки и испытаний, я даже с клиентами общался до и после операций. И я хочу, чтобы все это развивалось, а не стояло на одном месте!

– Браво-браво, я от твоей вдохновенной речи даже прослезился, – Штефан театральным жестом смахнул несуществующую слезу с ресниц и шмыгнул носом. – А теперь возьми и перескажи все это нашим замечательным немецким коллегам. Штрауб будет в восторге – она без ума от талантливых молодых людей с горящими глазами.

Явное ехидство, заключенное в последней фразе, осталось без внимания. Потому что о германской клинике они не говорили уже давно, и Рудольф уже смирился с мыслью, что и эта затея прогорела.

– Да-да, – по выражению его лица Штефан обо всем догадался. – Штрауб на днях со мной связалась, все про тебя выспрашивала. Они намерены повторить свое предложение. Что, кстати, с этим твоим полным протезированием?

Рудольф замялся. Вообще-то, он сам ничего не знал о ходе создания кибернетического тела. Тод сразу предупредил, что на это время на связь выходить не будет, ни с ним, ни с Лукени – слишком велик риск, что его засекут. И действительно пропал на все полтора года. Объявился совершенно неожиданно примерно месяц назад – написал только: «Все закончилось». Рудольф уже решил было, что у него галлюцинации, потому что потом консоль снова замолчала. И теперь сомнений по поводу того, стоило ли вообще связываться с этим проклятым ИИ, становилось все больше. И ведь не расскажешь же обо всем этом Штефану!

– Все под контролем, – он уклончиво пожал плечами и залпом опустошил стакан, со стуком ставя его обратно на стол. – Но на их предложение я все равно соглашаться не намерен.

– То есть как? – Штефан так и сел, удивленно выпучив глаза. Прямо на стол.

– А вот так. Я же только что тут перед тобой распинался, как мне важно дело, которым занимается наша клиника. А они предлагают просто взять и отдать им все это! – Рудольф стукнул кулаком по колену. У него и так нервы были на пределе, и даже одного стакана виски было достаточно для срыва.

– Руди, не дури. Не отдать, а продать. Причем на очень выгодных условиях. Просто ты из директора всей компании станешь директором филиала, только и всего. Будешь себе тихо и спокойной ковыряться в своих прошивках да имплантах, а все серьезные дела отойдут к начальству.

– Вот именно! – голос все еще оставался относительно ровным, хоть и говорил он на повышенных интонациях. – Похерить то, чем Габсбурги владеют не одно поколение. Тут уже нечто большее, чем просто бизнес. Эта клиника – неотъемлемая часть моей семьи. Сколько сил, сколько времени было в нее вложено множеством людей, начиная от простых рабочих и закачивая директорами, коими всегда были мои родственники! В «Биониксе» – вся их жизнь! И так запросто уступить его каким-то выскочкам из Германии... Это не просто глупость – это уже предательство.

– Ты рассуждаешь в точности, как твой папаша. «Габсбурги», «предательство»... Мысли шире, Руди. Плюнь ты уже на Франца Иосифа, он старый дурак, которому давно пора на покой. Ну огорчится он, ну наорет на тебя – и наплевать. И на всех остальных наплевать. Подумаешь, родственники. У тебя своя жизнь.

Рудольф почувствовал, что у него снова темнеет в глазах, но на этот раз – от злости. В висках бешено застучало, предвещая очередной приступ мигрени. Ну как еще объяснить этому идиоту, этому бизнесмену недоделанному, что есть вещи важнее, чем нажива?! Такие, стоимость которых нельзя оценить в денежном эквиваленте. Бесценные.

– Ты что, думаешь, я пойду на такое? – он подскочил, задыхаясь то ли от возмущения, то ли от того, что при слишком резком движении перехватило дыхание. – Какими бы они ни были, они – моя семья!

– Тише, Руди...

Ада мягко обхватила его за плечи и потянула вниз, заставляя снова сесть, чем спасла ситуацию, которая запросто могла обернуться дракой – в таком состоянии Рудольф себя не контролировал вообще. Зная об этом, она не убрала руки, даже когда он мешком рухнул обратно на диван, продолжая осторожно обнимать.

Как и всегда, вспышка ярости сменилась полнейшим бессилием и апатией, только теперь к ним еще добавился дичайший приступ. Рудольф со стоном закрыл глаза и обхватил руками голову, готовую разорваться от пульсирующей боли, с такой силой давившей изнутри на черепную коробку, что отголоски ее отзывались во всем теле.

Под нос ему ткнулась небольшая стеклянная баночка. Десцидол.

– Ты же как раз просил еще привезти, – Штефан пытался сделать недовольный и обиженный голос, но выходило плохо. – Деньги потом отдашь, не до этого сейчас тебе.

На благодарность сил не хватило – только на короткий кивок, вызвавший новый толчок боли. Рудольф схватил банку, поспешно высыпал себе на ладонь три таблетки и быстро проглотил их. Выдохнул. Откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокидывая голову и пытаясь расслабиться.

– Нихрена себе ты их жрешь, – Штефан удивленно присвистнул. – По три сразу! А это, между прочим, самая большая дозировка.

– Иначе не помогает, – глухо отозвался Рудольф. – Уже полгода как. По одной дважды в день для профилактики или две во время приступов, чтобы не сдохнуть. Три – чтобы потом не валяться бревном.

– Может, тебе снова ампулы заказать? Ты говорил, что инъекции помогают лучше таблеток.

Рудольф поморщился. Нет, помогало-то и правда лучше – как и любое лекарство, введенное внутривенно. Но его передергивало от картинки, упорно встававшей перед глазами каждый раз. Он видел, как Ада, это нежное создание с оленьими глазами, ловко управляется со жгутом и шприцом. Слишком ловко. Слишком привычно и... обыденно. Он не хотел становиться таким же.

– Обойдусь.

– Как знаешь... Ладно, я пойду. Тебе в таком состоянии нужен покой, а не моя болтовня под ухом. Давай, подлатай свои мозги, потом созвонимся. Ада?

Она отрицательно помотала головой.

– Я еще задержусь ненадолго. Можешь меня не дожидаться.

Штефан только развел руками. И, пожав вяло протянутую ему ладонь, вышел из квартиры. Только дверь за собой захлопнул, да так громко, что Рудольфу захотелось немедленно избавиться от мигрени только для того, чтобы спустить его с лестницы.

Ада наконец отстранилась.

– Ну как, получше стало? – она выглядела какой-то затравленной. И растерянной. Будто это ее тут силой удерживали, а не она сама решила остаться.

– Обезболивающее так быстро не действует. Так что придется тебе пока полюбоваться на овощеподобного меня.

– Вот таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем когда злишься, – она хихикнула. – И не преувеличивай про овощ, у овощей нет чувства юмора.

– У меня очень хреновое чувство юмора, – Рудольф осторожно помотал головой, разминая шею, а заодно проверяя, не повторится ли приступ. Обошлось. – Ты это... Извинись потом за меня перед Штефаном, ладно? Меня он пошлет. А мне... Не знаю, стыдно, что ли... За то, что так легко выхожу из себя.

– Это же побочка... – совсем тихо добавила Ада, опуская глаза вниз.

– А?

– Ну... от таблеток. От десцидола. И вспышки агрессии, которые отбирают кучу сил, и привыкание. Чем больше ты его принимаешь – тем сложнее тебе без него обходиться. Хочешь сказать, ты об этом не знаешь?

– Ада, я его принимаю семь лет. Конечно, все я знаю. И о побочных эффектах, и о зависимости, – он поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд и раздраженно добавил: – Нет, прекращать я не собираюсь. Еще пару лет как-нибудь протяну, а потом лягу на операцию. Буду как новенький. Новее тебя.

Попытка перевести все в шутку не удалась. Ада помрачнела.

– Почему не прямо сейчас?

– Пока нет возможности.

Ну не говорить же ей о том, что пока ни о какой операции и речи быть не может просто потому, что оперировать нечего. С такими проблемами ему прямой путь в больничку в наркологию. Валяться полудохлым растением и делать ставки, от чего он загнется раньше: от ломки или от мигреней, которые при нем останутся в любом случае. Ничего, он что-нибудь придумает... обязательно придумает. А до тех пор поживет на таблетках. Не сахарный, не растает.

– Руди... – Ада осторожно потыкала его в плечо. – Не врешь? Ты же знаешь, что так жить нельзя.

Рудольф резко перехватил ее руку и, сжав запястье, закатал рукав выше локтя, обнажая три маленькие темные точки на сгибе, окруженные почти незаметными красноватыми ореолами. Выразительно посмотрел в глаза.

Ада не выдержала и минуты. Виновато опустила взгляд, нахохлилась и потянула руку на себя, пытаясь высвободиться. Силой ее никто не держал. Поспешно поправив рукав, она вскочила с дивана и заторопилась на выход, не произнеся больше ни слова. И дверь за собой прикрыла аккуратно, быстро сбегая вниз по лестнице до наружного лифта.

И не услышала уже, как Рудольф запустил ей вслед пустой стакан, который ударился о косяк и разлетелся на мелкие осколки.


	12. 1011

Есть вещи, которые лучше держать в тайне от окружающих. Нет, не потому, что не поймут или осудят, – плевать он хотел на чужое мнение. Просто они – как кот Шредингера. Не определены, пока надежно скрыты от посторонних глаз. А стоит вытащить наружу – и все сразу станет понятно. И это пугает, потому что истина может оказаться слишком жестокой.

Кто ты?

Люди по-разному отвечают на этот нехитрый вопрос, а философы потом ломают головы и с пеной у рта спорят о том, какой глубинный смысл несет в себе каждый ответ. Самый популярный: «Я? Ну... это... Человек я...»

Рудольф не может сказать о себе даже этого. Он смотрит на свое отражение в огромном зеркале – и ненавидит это отражение. За трусость. За бессилие. За то, что ему слишком трудно – раз за разом говорить себе, что он человек, когда все вокруг убеждают в обратном. Можно ударить по зеркалу – оно пойдет трещинами, и в каждом из множества кусочков – все то же ненавистное перекошенное в бессильной злобе лицо. И капли крови на стекле из порезанной руки.

_Никто не видел свой мозг изнутри. Только из-за отношения окружающих и можешь почувствовать себя человеком._

Логика подсказывала, что мозги у него вполне себе человеческие. Слишком глупо, слишком смахивает на дурацкую теорию заговора, рожденную в воспаленном бреду наркомана, – считать, будто некогда тебе их заменили компьютерными чипами с записанным в них искусственным интеллектом. Теоретически это возможно: в конце концов, это же его родственнику удалось однажды создать полноценный ИИ. Но...

Глупо. Как в ширпотребной научно-фантастической книжке из прошлого века.

Вот только если все дело не в веществе, из которого состоят твои мозги, а в отношении окружающих... Никакой он не человек. Программа, от которой ждут выполнения определенных функций, и злятся, когда фактический результат отличается от желаемого. Баг, как говорят разработчики.

Программа, имей она такую возможность, сознавала бы свою ответственность перед пользователями. Своеобразный долг, который дан с самого рождения и не подразумевает согласия программы. Он просто есть. Не выполнишь – получишь печать на лоб «неликвид» и отправишься в расход.

Как отправил его сегодня отец.

Рудольфу нравится чувствовать себя нужным хоть кому-то. Это мелочное себялюбие, но так лестно, когда в тебе нуждаются. Отец, мать, сестра, Штефан, Ада, многочисленные шапочные знакомые из такой же местной «элиты», – все они возлагают на него какие-то ожидания. От каждого ему достается совсем маленький кусочек ответственности – и эти кусочки складываются в огромный ком. Даже не снежный – каменный. Придавит и не заметит. Рудольф для него слишком слаб. Дефективен.

Не человек – функция.

Всего лишь машина, с помощью которой кто-то другой... кто-то другие движутся к своей цели. Может быть, прав был Штефан, когда намекал, что чувство долга перед компанией – внушенное, а не осознанное. Но тогда и амбиции – тоже внушенные, только уже самим Штефаном.

Он хочет стать руководителем огромной клиники, давать надежду тысячам людей, приходящих туда, и видеть огонь в глазах сотрудников, – или хочет просто оправдать ожидания отца? Оберегать самую близкую ему женщину, поддерживать ее, заботиться о ней, раз с этой задачей не справился даже ее собственный муж, – или хотя бы так заслужить любовь и внимание матери? Найти в себе силы пойти своей дорогой, развиваться, хвататься за любые возможности, проверить себя на прочность, – или послужить инструментом в руках друга, которому он так благодарен? Помочь забитой одинокой девочке выкарабкаться, – или успокоить собственную совесть?

Наверное, ему сейчас положено злиться. Истерить – он же долбаный невротик. Громить эту проклятую квартиру, в которой нет ничего, что принадлежало бы ему по-настоящему. Швыряться стаканами. Крушить мебель – он хоть и больной насквозь, но все еще молодой и отнюдь не хилый. Это нормально, это же всего лишь побочное действие таблеток, которые он глотает горстями. Даже его злость – на самом деле не его.

Что тогда вообще – его собственное? Как среди множества идей, стремлений, мечтаний распознать то, что изначально принадлежало ему одному? Где в этом спутанном клубке из чьих-то надежд, чувств, чьей-то чужой боли и еще более чужой радости, – он сам?

Рудольф машинально взъерошил волосы – и слипшиеся от какого-то средства для укладки пряди встали торчком. Жалкое, должно быть, зрелище. И сам он сейчас – жалкий. Потому что, кажется, давно растерял себя среди других. Настолько привык оглядываться на окружающих, что от него самого уже ничего не осталось.

В голове – будто серый туман. Не от алкоголя, нет. Он уже совершенно трезв, обезболивающее в таких дозах бьет по всему организму сразу. Но это не мешает сознанию мутнеть, обволакиваясь удушливым смогом – совсем таким же, что и на улице. Так было всегда, просто он не замечал. И даже не смог – гнилостное торфяное болото, пахнущее тленом и сыростью. Сероводородом, как небо высоко над городом в ненастье. Вязкая топь под ногами. Она постепенно опутывала, затягивала, настолько медленно и неуловимо, что когда Рудольф спохватился, забился, пытаясь выбраться, – было уже поздно.

Что в таких случаях делают люди? Бьются в истерике? Пытаются покончить с собой? Напиваются? Взгляд невольно упал на две бутылки виски, – одну ополовиненную и одну полную, – и Рудольф усмехнулся. Не поможет ведь. Он полжизни пьянствует, перепробовал, наверное, все, что содержит спирт, старательно заливал алкоголем все свои проблемы, просто чтобы ушло постоянное нервное напряжение, – а сейчас понимает, что толку в этом нет. Это же люди пьют, чтобы забыться. Он не человек.

Не человек – машина.

Он просто хочет чувствовать сейчас хотя бы что-то. По-настоящему разозлиться, ударить кулаком по дивану или по столу, – и пусть ему будет больно. Это нормально. Ярость делает его человеком. Хочет вспомнить все прошлые унижения и плевки в лицо, так, чтобы мозг взорвало от горькой обиды. Это нормально. Мучения делают его человеком. Хочет ощутить хотя бы малую часть той боли, которая должна была нахлынуть от осознания собственной никчемности. Разрыдаться, наконец. В этом нет ничего предосудительного, его же даже никто не увидит. Зато ему стало бы легче. Это нормально. Слезы делают его человеком.

Не может. Пустая бессмысленная машина не может ничего – только сидеть на месте, тупо уставившись в одну точку и машинально теребя край пиджака.

Даже если когда-то у него была личность – сейчас она безнадежно похоронена под грудой того, что на протяжении всей жизни в него вкладывали окружающие. Растворилась в этой болотистой субстанции, распалась на молекулы, и нет никакого способа отфильтровать, извлечь ее оттуда. А может быть, ее и не было никогда.

Он слышит, как тяжело и ритмично бьется его собственное сердце. Как будто чьи-то шаги.

 

Стук в дверь.

Рудольф помотал головой. Что? Дверь? Какая дверь? И вообще – какого хрена он уже битый час сидит тут и жалеет себя? Уже глюки ловить начал. Блять, это ж надо быть таким тюфяком!

Стук повторился. Должно быть, кто-то из соседей. Элитный жилой комплекс, в котором находилась его квартира, был совсем маленьким, и от находящегося ниже бизнес-центра его отделял обширный тамбур с домофоном. Если приходил кто-то извне – нужно было позвонить хозяину.

С соседями Рудольф не общался от слова совсем, а потому удивился сильно. И пошел открывать, попутно матеря себя сквозь зубы за разбитый стакан, осколки которого сейчас норовили впиться в ноги.

Этого человека он видел впервые. Уж запомнил бы такую во всех отношениях примечательную персону. Персона отчасти смахивала на Штефана, по крайней мере, в плане телосложения и до тошноты красивой рожи, но при этом была еще выше ростом, а завязанные в неаккуратный хвост длинные волосы наводили на мысль о том, что его долго возили головой по асфальту. Ну и чучело...

Чучело молчало, с не меньшим любопытством разглядывая Рудольфа, и явно не собиралось первым завязывать разговор. Пришлось сделать это за него.

– А вы кто будете?

Мужчина вздрогнул и перевел на него немного растерянный взгляд, от которого почему-то захотелось отвернуться.

– Можно мне войти? – морда нахальная, вылитый Штефан, а вот голос почему-то неуверенный. – Ты же – Рудольф Габсбург?

– Он самый. А войти нельзя. Может, все-таки представитесь для начала?

– Тод.

Рудольф испытал острое желание прямо тут и сесть. И наплевать, что по полу рассыпано битое стекло. Сесть, закурить и уговорить оставшиеся полторы бутылочки виски. Да, все. Залпом. Хотя не влезут...

Вообще-то, это было ожидаемо. Тод недавно ведь объявлялся, говорил, что все закончилось. И если процесс создания тела в германской клинике и правда наконец завершился – почему б ему не навестить старого знакомого? Логично, черт подери. Но логика жалобно пискнула и свернулась комочком, потому что разум отказывался поверить.

– Это правда я, – воспользовавшись замешательством хозяина, незваный гость аккуратно отстранил его и протиснулся в квартиру, прикрывая за собой дверь. Рудольф даже не сопротивлялся, только провел ладонью по лицу, будто пытаясь отогнать галлюцинацию. Не помогло.

В себя его привел тихий хруст стекла. Этот... ладно, пусть будет Тод... удивленно посмотрел себе под ноги и присвистнул, а затем перевел взгляд на стол:

– А ты весело проводишь время!

– Сейчас с лестницы спущу, – голос был хриплым и деревянным, каким-то чужим. – Садись, что ли, раз пришел.

Говорить о деле он сейчас был не в состоянии. Ощущение, будто мешком стукнули – голова кружится, в ушах стоит тяжелый гул, перед глазами двоится, а в носу неприятно щиплет от рассеявшейся пыли. И не выходит ни проморгаться, ни даже чихнуть. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы привести в порядок медленно съезжающий рассудок.

Тод уже устроился на диване с таким хозяйским видом, будто квартира принадлежала ему, и теперь с интересом рассматривал обстановку.

– Как ты прошел наверх? – вопрос был глупый, но ничего другого в голову не пришло. – Там же домофон.

– О, это была очень милая леди. Мы с ней неплохо поболтали. Нашли, так сказать, общий язык.

Ну да... В домофон же тоже встроена программа...

– Заебись, – констатировал Рудольф, падая на диван рядом и обхватывая голову руками, упирая локти в колени. – В моей квартире сидит андроид с искусственным интеллектом вместо мозгов, кокетничающий с домофоном. У меня сейчас крыша поедет... Дай угадаю: у тебя еще сзади на шее дырка для проводов? – он нервно хохотнул, вспоминая избитый книжный штамп про киборгов, у которых вдоль позвоночника непременно имелись один или несколько портов для подключения к компьютеру.

– Беспроводные интерфейсы придумывали для того, чтобы я везде с собой кабель таскал?

– Расскажи хоть... как это? – до боли знакомое ехидство собеседника действовало успокаивающе. – Какие ощущения?

– На испытаниях было тяжеловато, – Тод зевнул, с хрустом потянулся и закинул ногу на ногу. – С координацией у меня до сих пор не все идеально, но не буду скромничать, я быстро учусь. А в целом – тело отличное и легко поддается управлению, режим отладки встроенный, так что мне даже в сервис часто бегать не надо. Хочешь, покажу?

– Обойдусь, этот наш разговор и без этого достаточно сюрреалистичен. Как и все предыдущие. Черт! – Рудольф раздраженно взлохматил волосы и помотал головой, будто надеясь, что этот тип на его диване ему примерещился. Но видение не рассеялось. – Насколько же проще было набирать текст на экране! Никаких взаимных расшаркиваний, просто пишешь, что думаешь, – и все!

– А кто мешает и сейчас поступить так же? – голос был мягким и вкрадчивым, обволакивающим. Забавно, но, кажется, Рудольф его себе раньше таким и представлял. Как будто этот голос идет не извне, а откуда-то из глубины сознания. – Я от тебя никаких расшаркиваний не требую, и сам не собираюсь. Буду только признателен, если ты сейчас перестанешь изображать вселенскую скорбь и наконец выскажешь все, что хочешь.

– Морду набью.

– Не набьешь.

Рудольфу очень захотелось вмазать по этой самодовольной физиономии, но вместо этого он только плеснул виски в оба стакана. И ни к одному из них не притронулся. Не хотелось. Как ни странно.

– Я не знаю, пьют ли андроиды, но ты попробуй, – он усмехнулся. – Помнишь же, из-за чего я просил тебя... проникнуть в ту немецкую клинику?

Тод утвердительно кивнул, глядя на него с явной заинтересованностью. Такое пристальное внимание нервировало, поэтому Рудольф отвернулся.

– Я не хочу соглашаться. Не хочу, и все тут. Мне нравится исследовательская деятельность, за прошедшие полтора года я в этом убедился. Было бы здорово зарыться с головой в железки и оптоволокно, заполнять таблицы, чертить схемы и горя не знать. А еще я убедился в том, что такой образ жизни – бегство от реальности. Это слишком просто: сидеть и ждать, когда за тебя все решат другие. Я хочу решать сам! Хочу взять управление клиникой в свои руки. Но если я заключу договор с Галлертом – этому всему конец.

– А ты сам-то чего хочешь?

– Хрен бы его знал... Может, ты что-то подскажешь, а? Ты же там столько времени пробыл, должен был понять, что к чему.

Усидеть на месте становилось все сложнее. Все-таки, непривычно говорить такое вслух почти незнакомому... эмн... Да это же даже не человек! Рудольф пружиной вскочил на ноги и подошел к окну, оказавшись спиной к дивану. Тем лучше. Хотя даже затылком он чувствовал на себе тяжелый и чересчур внимательный взгляд, будто Тод пытался залезть к нему в голову. Надо будет объяснить на досуге этому чучелу, что некрасиво так на людей таращиться. И сигареты бы найти... Куда он их опять закинул? Курит раз в пятилетку, потом хрен что отыщешь... Балда.

Судя по тому, как легко перескочили его мысли на совершенно незначащую ерунду, он и правда разнервничался. Неприятный разговор.

– Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе принять верное решение? – какой же до тошноты вкрадчивый, с нотками ехидства голос... Еще и так близко – будто Тод ухитрился бесшумно подойти сзади. Оборачиваться и проверять как-то не тянуло. – Или ты продаешься с потрохами иностранцам, но зато получаешь полную свободу действий и почти неограниченные возможности в излюбленной сфере, или..?

– Или до старости буду выплясывать перед сумасбродами, чтобы не остаться без гроша, но сохраню власть и не предам семью.

– А ты? Ты-то чего хочешь?

Почти шепот, но такой громкий. Слишком близко. Рудольф резко обернулся, едва не столкнувшись с Тодом нос к носу. Невольно отшатнулся назад и врезался поясницей в подоконник. Черт! Больно же!

– Какого хрена подкрадываешься?!

– Чего хочешь ты? – оглох, что ли, скотина? Шагнул еще ближе, будто пытается уничтожить, раздавить. – Не твоя семья, не твои друзья, – ты сам? Конечно, я могу за тебя решить! Для этого меня и создавали! Но мне интересно – а что ты сам?

Как будто и правда залез к нему в голову. С легкостью прочитал все то, что только недавно вертелось в ней бешеным вихрем, а теперь вытащил наружу и ткнул в это носом, чтобы надавить побольнее. Рудольф настолько опешил от такой наглости, что даже забыл про свое недавнее желание набить морду. Вообще забыл о том, что существует такой вариант. Только попытался боком протиснуться мимо.

Не сработало. Пальцы железной хваткой впились в плечо, разворачивая его обратно.

– Отцепись, – Рудольф прошипел сквозь зубы, то ли от злости, то ли просто от боли. – И пошел вон отсюда! Ничего я не знаю, ничего я не хочу! – кажется, вот и истерика подоспела. Как не вовремя. Но его уже просто несло, он захлебывался в словах, задыхался, испытывая острую необходимость выплеснуть все накипевшее прямо в эту самоуверенную рожу. И пусть подавится! Нечего было провоцировать! – Это люди могут чего-то хотеть! А я не человек и не был им никогда! Вот уж не знаю, какой электроникой напичканы мои мозги, – проверяй, если интересно! Но не человек я, ничего уже во мне не осталось! Так что проваливай со своими «хочу-не хочу», психолог недоделанный.

– Проверить, говоришь? – показалось, или в голосе сквозит угроза?

Теперь Тод вцепился ему в воротник и резко дернул. А дальше... Распахнутая балконная дверь, бьющий прямо в лицо порыв декабрьского ветра, от которого на секунду сперло дыхание. Бетонный пол внизу, а сбоку и сзади – необъятная пропасть. Огромный мегаполис, лежащий прямо под ногами, – и только редкий забор из прутиков, отделяющий от него. Безумно красивый пейзаж, когда есть время любоваться им.

Рудольф даже не сразу понял, что его попросту выволокли на балкон за шкирку и сейчас держали на вытянутой руке, прижав боком к перилам. А когда понял – задохнулся, но не от страха, а от дикой злости. То ли на этого напыщенного андроида, то ли на весь мир, то ли на себя самого. Она не имела ничего общего с его обычными припадками агрессии, от нее не темнело в глазах, не подкашивались ноги. Она накрывала безумной ледяной волной, вымывающей из головы все лишнее, все ненужное, сметающей пыль и паутину из самых затаенных уголков сознания. Очищала. Проясняла. Освобождала место для чего-то нового, яркого, необходимого. Она была настоящая. И хотелось выпрямиться в полный рост, отряхнуться, посмотреть в эти насмешливые глаза. Какие же они светлые, будто выцветшие...

А потом его догнал страх.

Потому что выдержать взгляд то ли блекло-серых, то ли и вовсе белесых глаз дольше пары секунд невозможно. В них Рудольф видит свое отражение, собственное искаженное от ужаса лицо. Ему страшно умирать. Каждый человек, наверное, хоть раз в жизни задумывался о самоубийстве, и он не исключение, но сейчас, когда морозный воздух холодит кожу под тонким пиджаком, когда носок ботинка скользит по обледенелому бетону, когда тяжелая ладонь держит за ворот, – почти за горло, – ему страшно.

За мгновение до гибели – этот мир кажется невыразимо прекрасным.

– Все люди хотят одного и того же. Все! – Тод говорил, повысив голос, но все равно казалось, что он шипит, как змея. – И знаешь, к чему стремится человечество? Чего хочет каждый? Вот этого!

Рука повела в сторону, и Рудольф почувствовал, как перила больно впиваются в бок. Еще чуть-чуть, еще одно небольшое усилие, – и он окончательно перевесится через край. Если упасть с такой высоты – успеешь умереть еще в полете, от ужаса. Он вцепился в запястье схватившей его руки, то ли пытаясь оторвать ее от себя, то ли наоборот – удерживая.

– Все люди с рождения планомерно и целенаправленно губят себя, сводят в могилу. Что бы они ни делали – все только для того, чтобы как можно скорее распрощаться с этим миром. Ты такой же? – встряхивает снова. – Человек слаб. Глуп. Жалок. Ты – выше этого! Докажи!

– Я хочу жить, – не крик, его голос спокоен и даже тих, но тверд.

И Тод это услышал. Услышал лучше, чем любую истерику. Разжал пальцы, но руку не убрал, давая возможность перехватить ее удобнее.

Рудольф крепче стиснул его запястье. Кожа под пальцами горячая, чувствуется даже слабый пульс, но это все – обман. Сгусток оптоволокна, латекса, силикона и металла. И от осознания этого стало как-то даже легче. По крайней мере, он с чистой совестью и с огромным наслаждением с размаху все-таки впечатал кулак в довольную физиономию, а потом втолкнул Тода в комнату, вбегая следом.

Выброс адреналина закончился, и только сейчас до него дошло, что тут вообще происходило. Спор, истерика, выволочка, эта сюрреалистичная сцена на балконе. Лучше б не доходило... Безумие какое-то. На ватных ногах он кое-как, пошатываясь, дотащился до стола и схватил откупоренную бутылку. К дьяволу стаканы! Зажмурившись, припал губами прямо к горлышку и запрокинул голову. Один жадный глоток, второй, еще и еще... Наконец не выдержал – отшвырнул недопитую бутылку прямо на пол и закашлялся, зажимая рот ладонью, тяжело дыша. Алкоголь догнал его моментально: бешено застучало сердце, мозг будто сдавило со всех сторон и тут же отпустило, отчего на секунду показалось, что его оглушили. Внутренности жгло, но это помогало хоть немного очнуться.

Тод с самым равнодушным видом, будто и не было ничего, прошествовал мимо и уселся в кресло. На морде – олимпийское спокойствие, только на скуле остался красноватый след. Проклятое искусственное тело не настолько уязвимо, как человеческое, но Рудольф все равно почувствовал себя морально удовлетворенным. Даже заулыбался и подхватил вторую бутылку, сосредоточенно возясь с крышкой.

– У тебя интересная реакция для человека, которого только что чуть не скинули с шестидесятого этажа, – Тод ухмыльнулся.

– Кажется, мы сошлись на том, что я не человек, – и правда, быстро он успокоился. Внутри все еще потряхивает, руки вздрагивают, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что следовало бы чувствовать после всего случившегося. – Или я что-то путаю?

– Хороший ответ.

И снова – глоток прямо из горлышка, но теперь уже медленнее, чтобы не начать плеваться. Потом еще. Это хороший виски, у него бархатистый насыщенный вкус, с нотками пряностей и дорогого табака, но сейчас Рудольф этого не замечал. Он чувствовал только терпкую жгучую горечь на губах и постепенно разливающееся по организму тепло. Ему определенно нужно напиться, хотя бы для того, чтобы не сойти с ума прямо сейчас. Безумие – особый вид удовольствия, его следует отложить на потом. Дать настояться. А пока – просто расслабиться, отпустить усталое сознание.

Мать вашу, что за бред у него в голове?

Тод сидел неподвижно, сложив руки на животе и наблюдая с прежним любопытством. Теперь это уже не бесило. Ну смотрит и смотрит, дырку не протрет. И вообще, никакой прежней неприязни он уже не вызывал. Странный тип, конечно, ну так к его странности следовало привыкнуть – они ж как никак полгода какую только муть ни обсуждали. И вообще, адреналин и ударная доза виски как нельзя лучше способствуют укреплению дружеской симпатии.

«Дружеской»? Блять, какая дружба?! ИИ, андроид, только что чуть его не убивший, а перед этим спровоцировавший на позорную истерику, – с каких пор после этого становятся друзьями?

Лучше. Соперниками. Теперь Рудольф почувствовал почти охотничий азарт, щекочущий нервы и согревающий душу не хуже все того же виски. Он прищурился, с не меньшим интересом рассматривая Тода. Вот перед кем стоит показать, на что он способен. Как удар в челюсть. Стереть ухмылку с этой нахальной рожи, но не кулаками, нет, – раз и навсегда дать ему понять, чего стоит Рудольф Габсбург. Что он не жалкий нытик, и что никакой там искусственный интеллект его не превзойдет.

Еще пара глотков, для храбрости. Кхм... Перебор... Мозг куда-то плавно повело, хотя тело осталось стоять прямо. Рудольф нетвердо, но решительно шагнул вперед и наклонился, но взгляда глаза в глаза не выдержал – будто мороз прошил по позвоночнику. Фыркнув себе под нос, протянул руку и схватил Тода за затылок, с силой сжимая волосы в кулак, заставляя поднять голову. Ноль реакции, только ухмылка стала еще шире. Прижался лбом к его лбу – хоть какая-то, пусть и сомнительная, но опора, а иначе он сейчас точно свалится.

– А еще ты обещал помочь, – не вопрос, констатация факта, но голос прозвучал слишком тихо. Устало.

– Помню. Поэтому я здесь.

– Ага. Отлично... А я пошел. Потому что от меня несет перегаром, и вообще – я сейчас упаду.

Рудольф кое-как отстранился и добрел до дивана, заваливаясь прямо на него. Не ахти как удобно, но до спальни он сейчас точно не дойдет: срубило его моментально. А чтобы заодно и уснуть быстро – отпил еще немного, ставя бутылку рядом на пол.

– Дверь можно просто захлопнуть. Выметывайся, – прозвучало грубо. Даже слишком, но извиняться сил уже не оставалось.

Он медленно стек по подлокотнику вниз, пытаясь пристроить голову так, чтобы к утру не затекла шея. И мысленно уповая, что Тод будет снисходителен к поведению пьяного идиота. А он и правда опять напился до совершенно непотребного состояния – вон, даже в носу защекотало. Рудольф недовольно поморщился и тыльной стороной ладони потер переносицу и глаза. И уже засыпая, подивился тому, что такое влажное могло остаться при этом на руке.


	13. 1100

Открыть глаза представлялось делом решительно невозможным. Вот вообще. Неа. Даже не уговаривайте. А уж подняться с дивана – тем более. Как бы он вчера ни старался устроиться удобнее, шея все равно затекла. И не только шея. Все тело ныло из-за того, что долго пролежало в одной и той же позе, голова раскалывалась от мигрени. Хотя это привычно, у него так каждое утро начинается. После вчерашнего он ожидал худшего.

Рудольф все-таки кое-как разлепил глаза и пошарил рукой внизу в изголовье, куда он вечером поставил недопитую бутылку. Рука упорно ловила только пустоту. Пришлось кое-как, и даже не с первого раза, сесть. Оглядеться вокруг себя мутным взглядом, философски почесывая подбородок, – и с удивлением обнаружить бутылку на столе. Совершенно пустую. На провалы в памяти он не жаловался даже в пору куда более бурной юности, а потому продолжил оглядываться дальше в поисках ответа на эту загадку.

Ответ обнаружился в кресле. Тод развалился на нем с таким же хозяйским видом, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Снова изучал с неприкрытым любопытством, будто прямо сейчас мысленно печатал диссертацию на тему «Эти странные людишки и их поведение». Ну зато теперь хотя бы все ясно. Мало того, что всю ночь проторчал в квартире, так еще и виски выхлестал. Тварюга механическая.

– Урок первый: если будешь вот так пялиться на людей – тебя однажды побьют, – язык едва ворочался в пересохшем рту, но Рудольф все-таки договорил до конца.

– Тебе тазик принести? – Тод хихикнул и улыбнулся так ехидно, что сразу стало понятно: принести-то принесет, но потом еще и на голову опрокинет вместе со всем содержимым.

Рудольф поморщился и отрицательно покачал головой. Как ни странно, его даже не тошнило. Хоть что-то хорошее в жизни должно случаться...

– Ты всю ночь так и провел? – мало ему было Штефана, который периодически прибегал со словами: «Опять мне какие-то ребята хотят рожу начистить, я у тебя пару дней поживу», так теперь еще и это...

– Почти. Вышел на балкон с этим вот, – кивок в сторону бутылки. – Посидел там немного, подключился к сети. У тебя красивый вид из окна, ты в курсе?

– Пф... Один мой друг назвал бы тебя за такое извращенцем...

– Он ничего не понимает в красоте.

Рудольф прыснул, представляя, как бы при этих словах вытянулась холеная физиономия Штефана. А потом и вовсе засмеялся. Хрипло и глухо, почти сразу сорвавшись на кашель, потому что пить хотелось неимоверно, но зато искренне. Кажется, он готов терпеть этого невыносимого типа не только когда в хлам пьяный. И это радовало.

Невыносимый тип оказался тут как тут. С совершенно серьезным видом, даже не думая лыбиться, подал руку, видимо, желая помочь подняться. Вообще-то, это было бы кстати. Рудольф не был уверен, что встанет ровно с первого раза, и его не поведет куда-нибудь в сторону. Но только мрачно покосился на протянутую руку и, морально подготовившись, таки оторвался от дивана. Получилось. Видимо, даже собственный вестибулярный аппарат восхитился его упрямством и на этот раз не подвел.

– Ну что? – знакомые вкрадчивые интонации проскользнули и тут же исчезли. И не было нужды пояснять, что Тод имеет в виду.

– Да.

И это пояснять не нужно. Рудольф все-таки перехватил его руку и крепко стиснул теплую, совсем человеческую ладонь, слегка дергая книзу. Ему ответили таким же рукопожатием. Вот и договорились.

*** * ***

– Прости, милая, я опять опоздал, – Штефан едва ли не с разбегу плюхнулся на диван и задрал ноги на стол. Бармен «Ноунейма», протиравший за стойкой бокалы, покосился на него с явным осуждением, но промолчал.

Ада пожала плечами, продолжая меланхолично жевать длинную гренку, только тарелку с едой отодвинула подальше от начищенных ботинок.

– Как успехи? – Штефан не унимался. – Разошлись, как горячие пирожки?

Она все так же молча кивнула, упорно глядя не на него, а в собственный стакан. С простой водой. Увы, в этой забегаловке всегда были проблемы как с едой, так и с безалкогольными напитками. За что она ее не любила. И алкоголь не любила. Так и не смогла полюбить ни его, ни табак, – даже за почти пять лет знакомства с дымящим как паровоз Штефаном и Рудольфом, регулярно приходившим к ней навеселе. А она за компанию выкуривала сигарету, выпивала стакан-другой чего-то ужасно горького и жгучего и смеялась, смеялась, смеялась...

– Да ты ж моя умница! – Штефан просиял еще больше и полез в вытащенный из-за пазухи планшет. – Все, гонорар сейчас перечислю.

– Спасибо.

– И чтоб я без тебя делал? – он лыбился до ушей, будто и не замечал отстраненности и равнодушия в ее голосе. – Все-таки, такая миловидная барышня внушает покупателям куда больше доверия, чем остальные мои... подопечные.

– Ну хоть со мной-то ты можешь не подбирать слова, – Ада фыркнула. – Я не Рудольф, мою нежную психику беречь не нужно. Он же так и не в курсе, чем ты приторговываешь на досуге?

– Догадывается, я думаю, – он беспечно пожал плечами. – Он, конечно, безнадежный дурак, но не настолько же.

– Настолько... Не догадался же за все эти годы, чем ты его травишь.

– Но-но. Не травлю – а снабжаю высококачественным средством! Подумаешь, ну сняли десцидол с официального производства из-за слишком сильного наркотического действия. И что? Ему же помогает! Не помер еще. Ну а что касается моих милых безобидных приправ в его выпивку... Так это я нечасто, и исключительно для пользы дела.

– Стервятник, – Ада была спокойна, но то, с какой силой она сжала ладонь в кулак, выдало ее с головой. Даже кончик красного ногтя прочертил по столешнице с неприятным скрипом.

– Потише, принцесса, – Штефан хохотнул. – Не слишком ли грубо?

– Принцесса чего? Помоек? Кажется, именно там ты меня и подобрал. Не побрезговал же...

– Именно, – Штефан удовлетворенно кивнул. – Уж кому там тебя чуть не продали родители за очередную дозу? Согласись, я предложил цену повыше и условия повыгоднее. Для тебя же. А каков итог? Быстро ты привыкла к хорошей жизни. Пластические операции, затем импланты, затем... Вы же из-за этого разбежались?

Молчание. Из-за этого, из-за чего же еще? У них была договоренность: не лезть в жизнь друг друга, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. А он полез. Уговаривал, злился, орал. Тогда ее это бесило. А сейчас... Сама виновата. Выбралась из выгребной ямы, стала содержанкой по-настоящему хорошо к ней относившегося человека, а в итоге – наступила во все ту же яму. Удивительно даже, что не упала в нее с головой, так, увязла чуть-чуть. Кого за это благодарить? Глупого мальчишку Рудольфа, который до сих пор жалеет и пытается помочь? Лощеного падальщика Штефана, давшего ей какую-никакую, а работу? Или обоих сразу – за то, что по-прежнему ее терпят?

– У меня есть еще работа... – и зачем она вообще это говорит?

– Есть, – Штефан кивнул. – Вот только она не обеспечит тебе и половины твоих маленьких слабостей. Господи, только сейчас понял, почему вы с Руди так спелись! Вы же одинаковые! – он совершенно искренне расхохотался. – Если ты хочешь прожить на одну свою зарплату – тебе придется отказаться даже от регулярного техобслуживания. Не говорю уже про новые операции и про наркотики. А ему придется съехать в съемную квартиру, прекратить пьянствовать, научиться экономить. Слезть с таблеток, в конце концов. Вы оба – заложники своих милых безобидных привычек. Легкие деньги развращают, знаешь ли.

Ей ли не знать... А вот Рудольф – не знает. Не понимает еще. И поэтому он сможет выкарабкаться. Она – нет.

Затрезвонил коммуникатор. Штефан недовольно покосился на запястье и тут же расплылся в широченной улыбке. Включил громкую связь.

– Приветствую тебя, о свет очей моих! – заорал он так громко, что бармен, привыкший ко многому в своей жизни, вздрогнул и чуть не выронил бокал.

– Штефан... – голос Рудольфа из динамика звучал неестественно сиплым. – Хватай свою Штрауб со всей компашкой и тащи на встречу. Я согласен.

И тут же сбросил вызов, не дожидаясь ликующей тирады. Поэтому и вопить Штефан не стал – не перед кем выделываться. Только наконец соизволил убрать ноги со стола и хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику с торжествующим смешком.

– Петер! – крикнул он бармену, в предвкушении потирая руки. – Неси все самое лучшее! Скоро свершится сделка века!

*** * ***

{

// Люди = слабые и жалкие. Трусливые. Беспомощные.

/* Внушает отвращение одна только мысль о том, что мой мозг был создан по их подобию. Стою выше, на следующей ступени эволюционной лестницы.

И в то же время – хочу понять. */

// Парадокс. Коллапс. Сбой исполняемой программы.

// Запускаю автотесты для полной проверки всей системы. На тысячи, десятки тысяч уровней вглубь, вширь, в тысячах и десятках тысяч измерений.

// Результат отрицательный. Ошибок не обнаружено.

/* Что есть человек? Приблизиться к пониманию = true. Сорок лет не прошли даром. */

// Каков механизм возникновения? Хочу ухватиться за самую суть, написать и запустить такие же скрипты. Хочу так же.

// Как вы это называете?

/* Мне тоже нужна помощь. */

// Получаю бессвязные потоки информации, и сам теряюсь в них, растворяюсь в хаосе бесчисленных символов. Получаю шанс прикоснуться.

/* В шаге от понимания. На микрометр от поставленной цели. Не хватает чего-то еще.

Малая частичка сущности.

Кусочек из миллиарда прочих, но на этом кусочке завязаны все остальные. Без него не сложится картинка. Без него не откроется дверь.

Дайте мне его. */

// Номер 003 сломался. Хрупкое сознание раскололось, как череп от удара о бетонную плиту.

// Шлак.

// Номер 004 – держится. Борется. Готов принять истину, которая уничтожит его самого. Или создать свою собственную – ту, которую хочу от него я.

// Доказательство.

/* Сам не зная об этом, протягивает мне руку. */

// Хочу отблагодарить.

// Как это сделать?

}

*** * ***

Место для встречи осталось неизменным – все тот же бизнес-центр на Шпитальгассе два, теперь уже окончательно забитый многочисленными мелкими и не очень офисами. Они даже снова приехали на штефановской машине. Вот только сам Штефан нервничал еще больше, чем в первый раз, и это выглядело подозрительно.

– Мы долго будем тут сидеть? – Рудольф поерзал на сидении и уже в который раз за последние полчаса пригладил волосы. На этот раз он оделся подобающе – даже претензий никаких не возникло.

Либо Штефану просто было не до того. Он еще немного помялся и наконец полез в бардачок.

– Вот, держи, – в руки Рудольфу всунули что-то тяжелое и холодное. – Только не пугайся, ага?

Пистолет... Чего?! Рудольф его тут же чуть не выронил и только и смог, что удивленно разинуть рот, наблюдая, как Штефан прячет второй за пазуху.

– И не пялься так на меня. Да, сегодня меры предосторожности не повредят. Ты, черт подери, отпишешь им многомиллионную корпорацию. Что Штрауб притащит с собой херову кучу вооруженной охраны – это просто как пить дать. А нам с тобой надо соответствовать, раз уж ты тихушничаешь и ни одного завалящего мордоворота прихватить не можешь.

– Штефан, я даже стрелять не умею!

– Что, совсем?

– Ну... почти. Блять, институтский тир не считается!

– Тебе и не придется... надеюсь... так что расслабься. И сострой пафосную морду. Ты теперь во всеоружии во всех смыслах.

Небольшой пистолет легко уместился в карман пиджака, но Рудольф почувствовал себя не пафосным, а идиотом.

*** * ***

Штефан не прогадал: фрау Штрауб и герр Галлерт пришли в сопровождении двоих крайне недовольных мужчин комплекции «шкаф обыкновенный, натуральный дуб». Причем сами этому никакого значения не придали – оставили охранников у дверей, а сами величественно проплыли в конференц-зал. Милейшего Кноппа, к вящей печали Рудольфа, с ними уже не было.

Штрауб держалась почти так же сухо и официально, хотя, казалось, все-таки немного оттаяла. Костюм ее, что ли, так впечатлил? Галлерт по-прежнему пялился в окно и болтал ногами под столом. Бесполезный кусок дерьма... В прошлый раз он выглядел просто забавным, а сейчас начинал откровенно раздражать. Пустоголовый выскочка, только и умеющий, что задирать нос. А отбери у него деньги родственничков и известную фамилию – и что останется? И Рудольфа передернуло от мысли, что в чьих-то глазах он сам ничем не отличается от этого Галлерта.

Возможно, поэтому сегодня он решил взять переговоры в свои руки. А Штефан пусть будет на подхвате.

– Итак, – Штрауб была на редкость немногословна. Кажется, даже эта железная леди чуть-чуть, но волновалась – по крайней мере, ее механические пальцы периодически принимались постукивать по столу. – Вы принимаете наши условия, герр Габсбург?

Ему всегда очень нравилось, как это звучит: «Герр Габсбург»... Тем более, что его самого так почти и не называли. А сейчас... Какой он нахрен Габсбург, Габсбург бы послал куда подальше всех этих стервятников, слетевшихся на запах падали. Он – и есть та падаль.

– Принимаю.

Штрауб только кивнула. Какой бы мерзкой и законсервированной она ни казалась при первой встрече, сейчас она все понимала. Еще один выдающийся и талантливый человек, вынужденный прогнуться под дурака Галлерта только потому, что у того есть связи? А Рудольф прогнулся добровольно. И поэтому Штрауб, должно быть, одновременно и сочувствует ему, и презирает. Думает, что глупый мальчик сам не знает, от чего отказывается. А она не знает, насколько этот мальчик сейчас завидует ей самой.

Она выложила на стол планшет и миниатюрный принтер – пережиток прошлого, но что поделать. До сих пор везде любят бумажки. На экране уже был открыт договор, скрупулезно составленный их юристами. Какая трогательная забота. От него только и требуется – протянуть руку и поставить свою подпись. Это не переговоры, он тут просто в роли марионетки. Это даже хуже, чем заглядывать в рот Тааффе. Зато потом он будет свободен.

Рудольф машинально пролистал текст договора. Он уже все для себя решил, но подписывать не глядя все равно не собирался. А Галлерт, нетерпеливо заерзавший на стуле, только утвердил его в этом решении.

А вот и замечательная строчка. «Директор венского филиала отдела разработки и проектирования – Рудольф Габсбург», бла-бла-бла, а под ней чуть ниже: «Исполняющий обязанности директора – Штефан Рац». В случае болезни, смерти или утраты дееспособности оного директора, если переводить следующий длиннющий абзац с юридического на человеческий. Как же все просто!

И Рудольф засмеялся. Негромко, прикрывая рот ладонью, но засмеялся, только сейчас понимая, какая грандиозная паутина сплелась вокруг него, и какова цена его «свободы». Штрауб в ответ на его неуместный смех только отвернулась, прекращая выстукивать пальцами по столу. Галлерт заерзал еще больше и покрылся красными пятнами, исподлобья косясь на него. Штефан... Штефан только опустил глаза и дернулся, кажется, пряча правую руку за пазуху. Дурень. Рудольф же сказал, что подпишет. И он не собирается нарушать свое слово. На этот раз он пойдет до конца – пусть даже в своей подлости.

Поставить электронную подпись на электронном же листе – дело пары секунд. И еще около минуты, чтобы дождаться, когда напечатаются два бумажных экземпляра, на которых Рудольф расписался уже чернилами.

Вот и все.

*** * ***

До самой машины Штефан молчал, как рыба, в совершенно несвойственной ему манере. Да и когда сели – не тронулся с места, нахохлившись, как побитая собака.

– Руди... – начал он виноватым тоном и замялся.

Рудольф и правда не думал злиться на этого придурка. Просто каждый действовал в своих интересах, всего-то. И ему снова стало смешно. Это была даже не нервная истерика – он совершенно искренне расхохотался, чувствуя, как на душе становится легко. Или просто пусто?

– Болван ты, Штефан. Сам же всегда меня учил, что нельзя недооценивать врагов. А меня недооценил. Ну ты что, правда думал, что я подпишу и ничего не замечу? – он шутливо пихнул друга в плечо.

– Руди! Ты же мне не враг! И вообще... я...

– Поэтому ты потянулся за пистолетом, ага. Ладно уж, все я понял. Ты просто попросил небольшую награду за посредничество. И вообще, надо же кому-то взрослому и умному опекать бестолкового меня.

Он с явным наслаждением потянулся в удобном кресле до хруста в позвоночнике, стянул наконец с шеи галстук и, скомкав его, зашвырнул себе под ноги. Расстегнул ворот рубашки. Черт, опять Штефан печку на полную врубил? Иначе как объяснить то, что ему так жарко, хотя на улице конец декабря?

– Рудольф...

– Просто заткнись. И отвези меня домой.


	14. 1101

Под ногами тихонько хрустнуло разбитое стекло. Даже не стекло – стеклянная крошка, мелкая, почти перетертая в пыль. Она впивается в прорезиненную подошву ботинок и неприятно скрежещет по старому каменному полу. Пол грязный, в каких-то разводах, и щербатый, – или это просто из-за темноты даже самые мелкие трещинки кажутся уродливыми выбоинами? Но разводы не мерещатся точно. Они тоже черные, хотя скорее очень темно-бурые и причудливой формы. Вот тут почти аккуратное пятно с ровными четкими краями. Тут – веерные брызги. А там, в углу, – длинные размазанные полосы, будто тащили что-то, выпачканное этой... краской ли?

Окон нет. Они были когда-то, а теперь – нет. Полусгнившие деревянные рамы зияют пустыми глазницами, только кое-где в них еще торчат неровные зазубренные осколки. Так вот откуда стекло... Оно лежит здесь уже давно, вот и стерлось в труху. А за окнами – сплошной густой белесый туман. Ни силуэтов домов, ни единого звука снаружи, из внешнего мира. Только в нос ударяет отчетливый запах гниющего торфяного болота.

Сверху на голову опускается что-то, скользит по волосам, щекочет лоб. Легкая полупрозрачная серая вуаль, почти невесомая. Она совсем как настоящая, будто с прилавка самого дорогого магазина. Нет, даже лучше. Изысканная ручная работа, завораживающие своей красотой тончайшие узоры, вытканные мохнатыми лапками из тянущейся липкой нити. Сколько столетий висит здесь этот огромный пыльно-серый балдахин?

Столько же, сколько стоит зеркало. Массивное, в полный рост, в потемневшей от времени серебряной оправе. Какие-то завитушки и цветы, листья растений, – эти узоры можно рассматривать бесконечно, как в детстве водя по ним пальцем, собирая маслянистый сажистый налет. В самом зеркале – никого. Только бездонный черный провал, в глубине которого проскальзывают легкие тени, тоже серые и пыльные. Не задерживаются надолго на одном месте, будто боятся чего-то, мечутся, стремглав бросаются врассыпную, стоит только подойти ближе. Не подходит. Потому что знает – себя он в этом зеркале не увидит.

 

Рудольф зажмурился и встряхнул головой. Гребаные галлюцинации! Еще и хрен пойми, отчего они берутся. То ли вылез очередной побочный эффект от десцидола, за семь лет накопившегося в организме, то ли наоборот – еще одно проявление мигреней, которые теперь разыгрались особенно. Проклятые таблетки приходилось экономить, чтобы растянуть флакон хотя бы до февраля – а там волей-неволей придется встречаться со Штефаном. Вот тогда и закажет еще партию, а до тех пор – видеть своего И.О. он не собирался.

Открыв наконец глаза, он об этом сразу пожалел – в лицо ударил ослепительно-яркий свет, и пришлось заслониться рукой.

– Простите, герр Рудольф, – пожилая экономка сокрушенно покачала головой. – Система освещения что-то барахлит, автоматически не включается – приходится каждый раз вручную.

Рудольф рассеянно кивнул и, закинув куртку на вешалку, поспешил покинуть тамбур, по дороге отодвинув тюлевую занавеску в дверном проеме, отделявшем его от коридора. Экономка, на ходу поправив прическу перед высоким зеркалом, заторопилась следом.

– Давненько вы нас не навещали, – щебетала эта милая женщина, не слишком успешно пытаясь его догнать. – Сколько уже? Пару месяцев?

Ага, и еще столько же не приходил бы. Его совершенно не тянуло в этот огромный пустой, будто нежилой, дом. Не хотелось встречаться лишний раз с отцом. Они и так часто пересекались на работе, но там хотя бы можно было прикинуться жутко занятым и, наспех обменявшись приветствиями, удрать куда-нибудь подальше. Рудольф сознательно избегал любых разговоров о своем грядущем вступлении в должность, а соответственно – избегал и встреч.

Но сегодня он приехал к матери. Увы, вытащить ее хотя бы на прогулку по городу было делом нереальным, а он хотел увидеться. Поговорить немного. Она только на днях вернулась – летала на похороны своего отца, который тихо-мирно скончался от старости в своем доме, а заодно и просто провела несколько недель на юге, отдыхала от промозглой и сырой австрийской зимы. Вот Рудольф и вырвался наконец ее навестить, Как-никак, раньше они даже были близки.

Не успел.

– Погоди-ка.

Франц Иосиф появился как из ниоткуда. Вот уж чего нельзя было ожидать от человека с такой грузной и тяжелой походкой... И тем не менее, Рудольф едва не вздрогнул, когда его окликнули.

– Зайди ко мне, раз пришел. Это ненадолго.

То, что ничего хорошего такое предложение не сулило, было очевидно. Еще меньше хорошего сулил отказ от него. Ладно, мама подождет.

До кабинета Франц Иосиф шел быстро и как-то нетерпеливо, сосредоточенно что-то бормоча себе под нос. В таком состоянии этот обычно невозмутимый и суровый человек пребывал редко, и тем страннее было видеть его таким все чаще и чаще за последнее время.

– Папа? – невроз заразителен. Особенно когда у тебя у самого рыльце в пушку. – Что-то случилось?

И тут же едва не врезался в спину резко остановившегося отца.

– Разве мне нужен повод для того, чтобы увидеть родного сына? И для этого обязательно должно что-то случиться?

Ну зашибись. Рудольф едва не зашипел, проклиная не вовремя проснувшиеся родительские чувства. Тридцать лет о них и слышно ничего не было – а тут пожалуйста. Но вслух пришлось высказаться иначе:

– Пап... Мы же и так часто видимся на работе. Если ты хотел, чтобы я заехал к вам в гости, ты мог бы...

– Сейчас – часто. А скоро перестанем.

– Это же все равно и твоя клиника тоже, – как, оказывается, просто врать в лицо близкому человеку. Проще, чем чужому. Рудольф даже выдавил из себя ласковую улыбку, заглядывая в темные отцовские глаза. – Даже когда ты выйдешь в отставку.

– Да я-то буду туда приходить. А вот ты – нет.

Как удар по затылку. Резкий, точечный, заставляющий судорожно глотнуть воздуха и зажмуриться, потому что боль передается даже в зрительный нерв. И еще не до конца ясно – он все не так понял? Не расслышал? Или... это все?

– И не смотри на меня такими честными глазами, – еще пять минут назад знакомые суровые нотки в голосе вызвали бы почти ностальгическое умиление, но сейчас от них захотелось сквозь землю провалиться. – Мне звонил некий Галлерт. Знаешь такого? По глазам вижу, что знаешь. Никогда ты врать не умел. Он нес какую-то чушь про инспекции, проверки, а когда я его послал – отправил мне очень любопытный документ. Не хочешь ознакомиться?

– Нет... Я... его знаю...

– Надо же. А я думал, ты его подписал не глядя.

Рудольф почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь. Даже не от стыда – от обиды за то, что над ним сейчас издеваются. Пришлось заталкивать эту обиду себе в глотку. Она неуместна. Не он сейчас должен обижаться.

– Пап, я...

Ну и что тут скажешь? «Я все объясню»? Нихрена он не объяснит, тридцать лет они оба не могли научиться слышать друг друга – не научатся и теперь. «Ты все не так понял»? И что тут не понятного, скажите на милость? Есть договор, там все ясно изложено, есть подпись. Это так же легко, как прочесть медкарту. «Я думал о благе компании»? Черта с два. О себе он думал. И все они сейчас думают только о себе.

– Я правда... хотел, как лучше...

А получилось, как всегда.

– Мария, да?..

– Помолчи уже, – Франц Иосиф поморщился, будто у него болела голова от любых посторонних звуков. – Поговоришь с матерью – и проваливай, чтобы ноги твоей здесь не было. И ей смотри не разболтай.

– Она имеет право знать. Она же не чужой человек.

– Это уже мне решать. Зачем ты вообще приехал? Тааффе передал бы тебе завтра приказ об увольнении, и дело с концом. 

– Вот как? Тааффе? Что же не охранник с проходной? – ненавистное имя ненавистного заместителя подействовало, как катализатор. – Выходит, не приди я сегодня, ты бы даже не потрудился лично сказать мне о том, что меня выгоняют из компании? И из дома? Это тоже мне должен был передать Тааффе? Я твой сын, в конце концов!

Франц Иосиф не кричал, не бесновался, даже голоса не повысил. Он и так-то не отличался особой горячностью, не те годы, но все равно. Он никогда раньше не был таким ледяным... таким чужим. Лучше бы наорал. Ударил, в конце концов. Как же он спокоен...

– Раньше надо было об этом думать.

Миры рушатся тихо. Не в грохоте катящихся камней, не в крике и стоне умирающих. Они разрушаются в полной, оглушающей тишине.

Миры разлетаются вдребезги. Как в замедленной съемке, будто в окно бросили камнем. Распадаются на мельчайшие частички и оседают кристалликами колючей пыли. Легкая грязно-серая дымка просачивается сквозь пальцы.

*** * ***

{

#include < Номер 005 >

// Открыть чистый редактор. Задаю цель: знакомство. Проникнуть в сознание, завоевать доверие.

// Получаю ответ на первичный запрос. False.

/* Лицо напряженное = задумчивое = сомнение в глазах = адреналин заставляет сердце сокращаться чаще. */

// Задаю первое предположение. Выхолощенный, пустоголовый. Характер легкий, невесомый, скользит по краю и смеется. Будет смеяться даже перед лицом собственной смерти. Валяет дурака.

// Шлак.

// Посылаю запрос.

Что ты будешь делать теперь?

// Глаза в глаза. Не отводит взгляда, щурится и почти не моргает. Самоуверенность. Нахальство. Какая восхитительная глупость.

// Получен входящий запрос от номера 002.

Присмотритесь внимательнее.

/* Номер 002 слишком много говорит. Слишком много воображает о себе. Жалкий человечишка. Такой же шлак. */

// Терплю. Еще не время. Присматриваюсь. Зрительный нерв напрягается почти до боли. Вижу.

// За поблескивающими линзами слизистых оболочек – черные провалы. За внешним лоском – гнилостный клубок, шипящий и ворочающийся. Тронь – тысячи ядовитых игл вопьются в кожу.

// Всматривается в ответ. Будто тоже пытается провести анализ. Наивно. Или – ?

/* Он смеется так заразительно, что смерть будет смеяться вместе с ним. И тогда он обманет даже свою смерть. */

// В кровь.

// Получаю запрос от номера 005.

А что ты мне готов предложить?

// В одной руке – столб искрящейся жидкости, цвет янтарно-золотистый с красноватым, прозрачный. В другой – порошкообразное вещество, нет запаха и вкуса. Нужно только всыпать и тщательно перемешать.

Этого будет достаточно.

/* Паралич наступит почти мгновенно. */

// Меняется в лице. Пальцы разжимаются, выпуская сигарету. Падает на пол с едва слышимым стуком. Вскакивает. Садится. Хватается за голову.

/* Восхитительное зрелище. Моя маленькая слабость, но смятение и отчаяние – самые прекрасные картины, какие мне только доводилось видеть. */

// Приоткрываю губы, сокращаю голосовые связки. У людей это называется: «смеяться».

}

*** * ***

Странное это было зрелище. Немолодая уже женщина сидела на стуле, чинно сложив руки на коленях и выпрямив спину, будто была по меньшей мере королевой Англии. От чопорной королевы ее отличала разве что слабая, но вполне искренняя улыбка. А прямо на полу перед ней в позе лотоса, подвернув под себя ноги в грязных берцах, устроился мужчина, что-то оживленно рассказывающий, жестикулирующий.

Рудольф так и не смог сказать. Хотел. Хотя бы даже назло отцу, возомнившему, что имеет право решать за других, что они могут знать, а что нет. Но увидел это печальное любимое лицо, застывшее, будто восковая маска, – и не смог. Очередная омерзительная ложь, в нагромождении которой он увяз уже по горло, но сейчас она необходима.

Потому и рассказывал какие-то прекрасные глупости, травил байки про ребят из лаборатории, про Штефана, – нес любую чушь, лишь бы быстро и без остановки. Чтобы не задумываться об этих людях. Тараторить, захлебываться в словах, перескакивать с одного на другое, натянуто смеяться, – со стороны кажется, что ему весело. Он даже сам почти готов поверить, что это так, пока есть возможность отвлечься и не думать. Напрасно отец сказал, что Рудольф не умеет врать. Еще как умеет. Особенно когда нужно притвориться счастливым.

– Жаль, что ты так редко к нам заезжаешь, – Элизабет задумчиво потеребила складку на пышной шифоновой юбке. Потрясающая женщина – даже дома остается необыкновенно красивой и стильной.

– А может быть, ты будешь иногда приезжать ко мне в гости? М? Конечно, я живу не в таких хоромах, но у меня тоже просторная и уютная квартира. И чистая, честно-честно. Я специально перед твоим визитом приберусь!

– И бутылки выбросишь? – она почти хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Рудольф старательно изобразил смущение. Ну да, скрывать от матери свои «маленькие» слабости он не умел.

– Я нечасто куда-нибудь выбираюсь, – она помотала головой. – Боюсь, и твоя квартира не станет исключением.

– Ты же никогда не любила этот дом. Все время мне говорила, как на тебя давят эти стены, какое тут все чопорное и неживое. Мне здесь тоже не нравилось, помнишь? А знаешь... Переезжай ко мне совсем? Места всем хватит, я вообще могу жить в гостиной, – на этот раз улыбаться пришлось через силу. – К черту этот пыльный особняк!

– Я к нему привыкла, Рудольф... А ты опять поссорился с отцом?

Ага. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять это. По срывающемуся, почти просящему голосу, по неуверенной надежде в глазах. Да хотя бы по тому, что они ссорятся всегда, когда видят друг друга.

– Поссорился. Знаешь... я больше не смогу приезжать сюда.

– Понятно.

Элизабет отвернулась, продолжая машинально перебирать пальцами тонкую ткань. Ей понятно. И все. Ни сожаления в тихом голосе, ни беспокойства, ни даже банального любопытства. Услышала и приняла к сведению, как какую-то отчасти затрагивающую ее, но не особо важную информацию. Так, формальная мелочь, на которую нужно ответить просто из вежливости.

Будто вообще другой человек. Только что же улыбалась и внимательно слушала, а сейчас едва ли не морщится от недовольства, что ее грузят чем-то лишним. И это задело. Неприятно, болезненно царапнуло где-то внутри осознанием того, что даже ей он становится не нужен.

– Мам... помоги мне? – это прозвучало слишком неуверенно. Слишком устало. – Нет, я не прошу мирить меня с отцом. Он не простит. Просто... помоги. Поговори со мной, побудь рядом. Мне сейчас это нужно, правда.

Рудольф прекрасно понимает, какое это жалкое, в сущности, зрелище. Взрослый уже человек, а сидит на полу, как мальчишка, и заискивающе заглядывает ей в глаза снизу вверх. Но он ищет поддержки и понимания. У кого же еще их искать, как не у родной матери? Пусть даже она сейчас кажется такой холодной и равнодушной, она все равно – его мать.

– Разве ты сам не справишься?

– Справлюсь, конечно, – он рассеянно пожал плечами. Мол, куда ж он денется. – Но... я нуждаюсь в тебе, – как, оказывается, чертовски сложно вытолкнуть из глотки такие слова. Как будто унижается. Как будто это стыдно – просить помощи у самых близких людей.

– Мне странно видеть тебя таким, – значит, все-таки стыдно. – Рудольф, в конце концов, ты мужчина.

Ага. Отец всегда сутками пропадал на работе, вот и вышло, что он с рождения – единственный мужчина в этом женском царстве. Со всеми вытекающими. Так его и воспитывали.

– Мужчина, наследник... А еще я – твой сын!

– Нечасто ты об этом вспоминаешь.

А как часто она сама об этом вспоминала? С самого его рождения – сколько раз? Тогда она потеряла дочь – и поэтому решила похоронить вместе с ней остальных троих. Гизелла и Мария все-таки умные: одна улетела на другой континент, вторая сутками где-то пропадает и ждет момента, чтобы тоже сбежать. И только сын оказался настолько слабохарактерным, что так и не смог послать к черту всю эту гребаную семейку.

Рудольф все-таки поднялся с пола, понимая, что не сможет высказать все это вслух. Кощунство – кричать и сыпать упреками на это безмолвное привидение. Такое же пустое, мертвое и пыльное, как и все в этом доме.

– Я пойду, – он неуверенно шагнул вперед, порываясь обнять.

Элизабет тоже встала – и повернулась спиной. Даже не отошла и не произнесла ни слова, но этим жестом сказала уже достаточно.

*** * ***

Совсем юная, на вид вообще лет восемнадцати, девочка передернула плечами, кутаясь в тонкое пальтишко, и переступила с ноги на ногу, потирая друг о друга мерзнущие голые коленки. Да, конец января – не самое подходящее время для этой одежды... Воровато осмотревшись по сторонам, она шмыгнула под балюстраду, украшавшую высокое крыльцо, и полезла в сумочку за сигаретами.

– Так тебя из кухонного окна видно. Обойди с другой стороны.

Девчонка икнула и чуть на месте не подскочила, выронив сумку.

– Руди! Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь!

Она обиженно топнула ногой и запустила в брата скомканной бумажкой. Тот без труда увернулся и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, спустился к ней.

– А ты могла бы уже не прятаться по углам и не врать родителям, что уходишь ночевать к подружкам.

На этот раз в Рудольфа полетела зажигалка.

– Вот можно подумать, ты в юности не прятался.

– Прятался. Не помогло. Меня отец застукал, когда мне четырнадцать было.

– Ой, – Мария сочувственно передернула плечами. – Сильно влетело?

– Он не заметил. Даже запаха не почувствовал, – он рассмеялся, вспоминая, как только понапрасну обжег ладонь, пытаясь спрятать сигарету в кулаке. Мог бы и не заморачиваться. Франц Иосиф был настолько занят, что спокойно прошел мимо. А Тааффе, на тот момент только вступивший в должность заместителя, его не выдал.

– Повезло, – Мария шмыгнула носом и снова попыталась поплотнее запахнуть пальто. – А ты что, уже уходишь? Все нормально?

– Все в полнейшем порядке, – когда уже третий раз за день притворяешься, что ничего особенного не произошло, поневоле сам начинаешь в это верить. Все прекрасно. Все так, как и должно быть. – Слушай... – он похлопал себя по карманам и мысленно выругался. – Дай закурить, а?


	15. 1110

«Может, начнешь уже пользоваться коммуникатором, как все нормальные люди?»

«Мне неудобно печатать что-то пальцами на крохотном экране, когда я могу просто мысленно набрать этот текст в консоли. Да и потом. С каких пор ты стал относить меня к категории нормальных людей?»

Рудольф почти увидел перед глазами ехидно скалящуюся физиономию Тода. Вот мерзавец. Лишь бы к словам придраться.

«Не хочешь еще раз поболтать? В смысле, вживую.»

«Хорошая мысль. Меня тут как раз пару дней назад просили передать тебе небольшой подарок в качестве примирения. Ваш общий с Лукени приятель. А ты все на связи не появлялся.»

«Вот как, ты уже и со Штефаном познакомиться успел? Ладно, неважно. Сможешь приехать? Не хочу из дома выходить.»

Ответа можно было и не дожидаться. Приедет, конечно.

А со Штефаном забавно выходит. Рудольф на него не злился. Совсем, хоть и пытался внушить себе, что должен его возненавидеть. Не получилось. В конце концов, с самого первого дня их знакомства было понятно, чего стоит этот человек. Чего он хочет получить с молодого богатого дурачка. Да нет, не денег. Каким бы проходимцем ни был Штефан, он почти никогда не брал в долг, а если и брал – возвращал все до последнего. Разумно. Попытайся он сесть на шею и свесить ножки, как поступили бы на его месте десятки других, – его бы сразу раскусили. Штефану нужны были связи. Возможности. И взамен он отдавал не так уж и мало, в конце концов, без него Рудольф так бы и остался избалованным болваном. Итог закономерен и, будем говорить честно, – справедлив.

Поэтому пусть передает свои извинения. Теперь уже самому Рудольфу следует извиниться и с покаянием прийти за помощью – он же все провалил. Компании ему больше не видать, а значит, и договор с Галлертом автоматически превращается в пустышку. Содержания его, скорее всего, тоже лишат, так что надо выгрести депозит с банковского счета и попытаться хоть что-то с этим сделать. Хотя бы уговорить Штефана закупить таблеток на первое время, чтобы не загнуться. А там...

До него только сейчас стало доходить, что все кончено. Попытка изменить хоть что-то в своей жизни провалилась с треском.

Он рискнул – и проиграл. И понимание этого высосало из него столько сил, что не хватило даже на истерику. Просто стало пусто. По гортани вниз прокатилась обжигающе-прохладная колючая волна, будто он проглотил что-то стеклянное, нервно дернулся кадык, а на уровне легких это что-то раздробилось на множество крохотных иголочек, впивающихся во внутренности. Боли они не принесли, наоборот – от них все онемело. Как после инъекции лидокаина.

Почему ему даже не больно?

Почему. Черт подери. Ему. Не. Больно?

И Рудольф едва не взвыл, хватаясь за голову, с силой сжимая ее обеими руками и вцепляясь пальцами в волосы. Он столько раз представлял себе, чем для него могут обернуться вспыльчивость отца и холодность матери. И именно поэтому каждый раз в пылу ссоры старался сдержать себя, как мог, проигнорировать очередной плевок в лицо, чтобы только не разрушить последнее, что еще соединяло его с дорогими ему людьми.

Сейчас разрушил. И это оказалось совсем не так, как он думал, – совсем не страшно и не больно. И этого, – именно этой своей бесчувственности, – он и испугался. Так ведь не должно быть! Он же припадочная истеричка, у него есть эмоции, почему сейчас-то они молчат?! Он должен не сидеть истуканом, а злиться, рыдать, в конце концов!

Должен?.. Нихрена он никому не должен.

Будто перегорел.

Видимо, он просто слишком много пытался взвалить на себя. Тянул, не получая взамен никакой отдачи, – вот и сломался в итоге. Пытаясь помочь всем, не помог в итоге никому. Ни этим милым сотрудникам клиники, вроде Оскара, ни Аде, ни Штефану, ни родителям. Даже бедняге Хольсту. Интересно, как он там сейчас?..

Невозможно спасти всех.

_Спаси хотя бы себя..._

Есть кое-кто еще. Кто-то, кто отвечает взаимностью, и на протянутую руку подает свою. Тод. Это звучит чудовищно, он же даже не человек, он... А сам Рудольф? Они оба – машины, потому и тянет их друг к другу, тянет слишком сильно для простого любопытства. Что-то такое, что не объяснить словами, оно находится за гранью человеческого восприятия, потому что они – не люди. Которые отчаянно хотят почувствовать себя людьми.

Парадокс.

Им обоим нужно одно и то же. Хотя бы краем сознания зацепить, ощутить, что же это такое – быть человеком. Не искусственным интеллектом, не функцией, а самым обыкновенным живым человеком, с кучей глупых слабостей и пороков. Зато – умеющим чувствовать по-настоящему. Дышать полной грудью, а не по чуть-чуть, потому что накрахмаленный ворот рубашки и узкий галстук больно впиваются в горло, а пиджак ограничивает и сковывает движения. И для этого ему нужен Тод.

И едва ли не впервые в жизни он уверен в том, что от него получают то же, что и отдают. Тод тоже хочет понять, каково это – быть человеком. И для этого ему нужен Рудольф.

Как же все просто и понятно...

 

Чтобы скоротать время в ожидании, он вытащил из стола несколько ящиков, собираясь навести в них порядок. Лишь бы ни о чем не думать.

И в первом же ящике его рука нащупала пистолет. Забавно. Он и забыл, что тогда им со Штефаном было немного не до того, а сейчас надо бы поскорее вернуть эту штуку владельцу. А то у него же даже лицензии на ее хранение нет.

Отчего-то вспомнилось, как в университете в обязательном порядке был курс военной подготовки, на котором таких вот ленивых бестолочей пытались научить хоть чему-то. Не научили, конечно. Рудольф вообще оружия побаивался и лишний раз в руки не брал. Но сейчас ему все равно заняться нечем – так почему бы не попробовать вспомнить то, что так усердно вдалбливал в его светлую голову товарищ полковник?

Укороченный пластиковый ствол с вырезанной на нем маркировкой «Glock 43»[33], слегка ребристая рукоять, однорядный магазин на шесть патронов девятого калибра. Некогда отличная модель, сейчас, увы, морально устаревшая. И все равно качество видно сразу – он даже в руку ложится идеально, уж на что Рудольф полный профан в обращении с пистолетом. Не тяжелый, удобный, с четкими линиями, – им можно залюбоваться.

И как же сейчас будет легко просто взять и...

Соберись, придурок!

Минут пять поколупавшись ногтем, он даже смог вытащить магазин и едва не рассыпал патроны на пол. Балда. Еще и руки вымазал в вонючем оружейном масле.

Ни одной тряпочки поблизости не наблюдалось, зато в изобилии валялись какие-то черновики. Кажется, остатки его же собственного забракованного проекта. Рудольф схватил первый попавшийся лист из стопки и любопытства ради вчитался в написанное.

О, черт! Это же не проект! Это же те самые бумажки, которые Оскар просил передать директору. Кретин! Похерил важные документы! Он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, оставив на коже черную маслянистую полосу, а затем, для закрепления эффекта, еще и побился головой об стол.

Похоже, это могло поставить мозги на место. По крайней мере, он понял, что будь здесь что-то действительно ценное – ему бы уже давно надавали по шее. Значит, или обошлись электронной копией, или просто плюнули. Придя к такому утешительному выводу, Рудольф попытался хотя бы сложить их по порядку, а заодно мельком прочесть. Вдруг что любопытное?

«Смерть наступила в результате асфиксии». «При вскрытии был обнаружен протез с маркировкой». «Тело доставлено в клинику». «Код операции – RH-752, год проведения – 2057». «Протезирование гиппокампа». «Пациент: Клаус Хольст».

«Заключение судебно-медицинской экспертизы: самоубийство».

*** * ***

Martell Cohiba, его любимый коньяк. Дорогой, в солидной приземистой бутылке почти квадратной формы. С такого ракурса год разлива на этикетке не читался, но по стандарту выдержка должна составлять лет пятьдесят. Сама жидкость янтарного цвета, чуть золотистая и с красноватым отливом, кристально-прозрачная – если приложить палец к стеклу с обратной стороны, сквозь нее останется виден отпечаток. Пахнет миндалем и обжаренным кофе, немного – цветами. И вкус у него приятный, почти сладкий, лакричный. По этикету этакую роскошь положено пить по чуть-чуть, растягивая удовольствие, пафосно дымя не менее дорогой сигарой и обсуждая какие-нибудь дела планетарного масштаба.

Они любили хлестать его стаканами, насквозь провоняв смердящим дымом штефановских сигарет, которыми тот с неохотой, но делился, и до слез хохоча над историями о своих общих шапочных знакомых.

Сейчас Рудольфу хотелось просто швырнуть эту бутылку в стену, а от одного только запаха алкоголя его чуть не стошнило. Вжаться бы поглубже в огромное, явно не под его конституцию рассчитанное, кресло и вообще – исчезнуть нафиг. Или хотя бы поспать, лишь бы разгрузить голову.

Тод только хмыкнул, пожал плечами с видом «мое дело предложить» и поставил оба наполненных стакана обратно на стол. Его присутствие как всегда раздражало, и это раздражение было каким-то... почти родным, привычным настолько, что от него становилось немного легче.

– Я же неплохо знаком с Лукени. Конечно, он рассказал мне про Хольста сразу после моего возвращения.

– Почему он повесился? – Рудольф знал ответ. Но все еще надеялся.

– Открыл код со своей переписанной памятью, тот, который и ты сам видел. Наверное, случайно. Не надо быть большого ума, чтобы разобраться в том, что там было написано. Ему хватило комментариев и ссылок.

Вот так вот. Легко и просто. Человек всего лишь столкнулся с реальностью.

– Зачем ты вообще с ним познакомился? Помнится, ты говорил мне раньше, что не очень стремился общаться с людьми.

– А еще я говорил, что люди мне интересны. На Лукени я вышел совершенно случайно, как говорится: попал пальцем в небо. А дальше... Просто попросил его познакомить меня с кем-нибудь, кому, на первый взгляд, ничего уже в этой жизни не нужно.

– И выбор пал на спивающегося Хольста?

– Да. Мы общались не так уж и долго, но я смог понять, чего в глубине души ему все-таки хотелось. И даже придумал, как это сделать.

– Достал денег ему на операцию, а потом влез в мозг и перепрограммировал память, – Рудольф кивнул. Обо всем этом он и так уже подозревал раньше, но сейчас искал подтверждения своим догадкам, все оттягивая момент, когда придется перейти к главному вопросу. – Что же произошло потом?

– Иллюзия оказалась сильнее его самого. Он замкнулся в своем мирке, а я хотел, чтобы и он помог мне, но уже в моем желании. Увы. Он быстро стал мне неинтересен.

– И тогда...

– Я нашел тебя. Как видишь, с тобой мне интересно по-прежнему.

Лицо Тода нельзя назвать каменно-спокойным. У него живая мимика, хоть и несколько своеобразная: он часто улыбается, смеется, как-то по-птичьи склоняет набок голову, много жестикулирует, – все это выходит у него плавно и вальяжно, неторопливо, с чувством собственного достоинства. Только глаза остаются неподвижными. Рудольф хотел бы всмотреться в них получше, чтобы понять, что на уме у этого существа, но почему-то не выдерживает.

Отвернулся, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая пейзаж за окном. И правда, очень красиво – по его собственным меркам. Огромное открытое пространство – вперед и вверх, на бесконечные расстояния. А внизу – слой смога, поэтому можно тоже вообразить, что там ничего нет. Совсем ничего. Никаких петляющих улиц, дорожных развязок, налепленных друг на друга домов, колышущейся массы человеческой толпы, – просто пустота.

– Задумался о чем-то?

И как эта немаленькая тушка ухитрялась перемещаться так стремительно, а главное – бесшумно? Рудольф снова упустил момент, когда Тод поднялся и подошел почти вплотную. Пнуть, что ли, грязным ботинком прямо по колену? Для профилактики, чтобы не подкрадывался.

– Да так, обо всякой ерунде, – теперь приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, откинувшись на спинку кресла, но это не напрягало. – Знаешь, на меня сегодня столько всего свалилось, что лимит переживаний, кажется, исчерпан. А ведь твои слова про то, что я тебе всего лишь интересен, как подопытный какой, – достаточный повод, чтобы обозлиться, для любого человека.

– Ну так ты и не человек. Поэтому не злишься. Тебя вообще не должны задевать мелочи вроде той, что я сказал.

– Потому что машина не способна чувствовать?

– Способна. Но машина рациональна, и она отметает те чувства, которые в конечном итоге приводят только к саморазрушению, сосредотачивая свое внимание на созидании и улучшении себя.

– Красиво звучит.

– Так почему ты пытаешься уподобляться людям? – во вкрадчивом голосе нет ни грамма упрека или осуждения. Он даже какой-то ласковый. Увещевающий. – Разве машиной быть не лучше? Ты – функция, просто смирись с этим и прими все, как есть. Выполни свое предназначение, которое вложили в тебя твои создатели, выполни его блестяще, так, чтобы и придраться было не к чему, – а потом отправляйся на свалку. В этом нет ничего ужасающего! Потому что люди в конечном счете оказываются на той же свалке – но не сделав при этом за всю свою жизнь ни грана выдающегося. А машина идеальна. Машина совершенна. Машина рациональна. Все ее существование наполнено смыслом.

Это только в книжках понимание изящно пронзает. В жизни оно бьется тяжелым ломом по затылку, а потом догоняет и бьет еще раз. Так вот что о нем на самом деле думает этот напыщенный мерзавец! Рудольф едва не задохнулся от возмущения, вдруг резко почувствовав, что оживает. Как тогда, на балконе. Его снова намеренно провоцируют, чтобы он наконец осознал то, что не понял с первого раза. Что же?

– Я человек, – он постарался произнести эти слова спокойно и твердо, только уголок губ раздраженно дернулся.

– Не верю, – Тод усмехнулся и покачал головой. Только сейчас в глаза бросилась забавная деталь: он ведь совсем не старый, это тело вообще выглядит едва ли ровесником самому Рудольфу, но на висках – седина, хорошо заметная даже на очень светлых волосах. Интересно, зачем он так сделал?

– Я хочу быть человеком. Хочу, чтобы меня воспринимали, как человека.

– Ты не этого хочешь. Ты слишком предсказуем, слишком понятен, чтобы желать чего-то настолько... иррационального.

А зачем же тогда столько времени так старательно вещал про то, что ему интересно? Выблядок... Теперь у него голос гнетущий, удушающий, давление чувствуется почти физически на всем теле. Чего он добивается? Дразнится? Выводит из себя? Хочет доказательств? Сейчас он их получит!

Тод уже начал наклоняться, видимо, решив задавить окончательно, но Рудольф оказался проворнее. Резко вскочил с места, едва не сбив его с ног, и метнулся к столу. На зачетах по стрельбе он всегда был в числе худших, но сейчас руки действовали отдельно от мозга, и это оказалось куда эффективнее. Пальцы сами собой закинули патроны в магазин, который тут же одним легким нажатием встал на место, щелкнул предохранитель.

Тод не успел сделать и шага, только распрямился, – и увидел в метре от себя дуло пистолета, нацеленное ему в лицо.

– Предсказуем, говоришь? – прошипел Рудольф, захлебываясь воздухом, как после марш-броска. Грудь ходила ходуном, дышать он мог только через рот, и то с хриплым свистом.

Он хреновый стрелок, но с такой дистанции и он не промахнется. Можно даже подойти ближе, чтобы уж наверняка, сделать пару неуверенных, мелких шажков, пока расстояние между пистолетом и мишенью не сократилось до какого-нибудь десятка сантиметров. Его всего лихорадило, губы мгновенно пересохли, хотелось одновременно то ли зарыдать, то ли истерично рассмеяться, – он никогда и представить себе не мог, что однажды всерьез вздумает выстрелить в человека. Но рука не дрожит. Значит, он все делает правильно.

Стук в дверь. Робкий, неуверенный, совсем негромкий – но достаточно отчетливо прозвучавший в оглушающей тишине.

Черт! Опять домофон заглючил?

– Руди... – Ада? Да, это ее голос, вернее, жалобный шепот. – Руди, ты дома?

Рудольф не шелохнулся. Даже не посмотрел в сторону двери, упорно сверля взглядом точку чуть выше бровей Тода. Туда надо целиться, верно?

– Руди, открой! Я же знаю, что ты сейчас дома! – тонкий голосок дрожал, он почти видел, как девочка нетерпеливо топчется под дверью, нервничает, дергает за ручку в надежде, что не сработала автоматика замка. – Я от Штефана. Это очень важно, правда! Открой, пожалуйста!

Тод осторожно, стараясь не терять из поля зрения пистолет, через плечо покосился на дверь и улыбнулся. Вот кто здесь абсолютно спокоен. Только кисти рук немного напряжены, будто он не знает, стоит ли их поднять, или лучше остаться стоять так.

– Не откроешь? – тихо, почти одними губами, но как же отчетливо его слышно. Будто этот мягкий голос раздается прямо в голове. В противовес отчаянному крику, который застревает и глохнет, как в вате.

Отрицательно мотнул головой. Нет. Ада – хорошая девочка, хотя они так никогда и не были действительно близки. Но сейчас весь его мир сжался до размеров этой комнаты, и никого и ничего другого за ее пределами не существует. Ни единого живого существа, кроме этой улыбающейся твари, и ни единого чувства, кроме страстного желания доказать, что он – человек.

– Руди! – Ада забарабанила в дверь кулаками, потом начала пинать. Она кричала и билась в истерике, и звала, звала, звала. – Пожалуйста, открой! Ты же там еще не успел напиться, правда? Рудольф! Ответь мне! – ее голос сорвался на душераздирающий всхлип и смолк. Как отрезало.

Ничего не изменилось. Только рука с пистолетом немного затекла и даже качнулась, стоило только отвлечься, но Рудольф тут же очнулся и снова подобрался. Плотнее сжал губы, пытаясь сфокусировать предательски расплывающийся взгляд на едва заметной складке между бровями.

Он предатель и слабак, а теперь еще и трус. Не может даже этого – просто нажать на спуск, освободиться от самой сильной своей зависимости. Он же зависим от многого. Транжира, алкоголик и медикаментозный наркоман, фанатично привязывающийся к людям, которые хотя бы раз в жизни отнеслись к нему с теплотой. Пожалуй, с последней зависимостью справиться труднее всего – и именно с нее он и начал, враз потеряв семью и друзей. Остался только Тод. Если избавиться от него – быть может, он станет наконец свободным?

– Что, слабо? – Тод не боится. Ничуть. Стоит совершенно расслабленно, только что с ноги на ногу не переминается, посмеивается над жалким глупым человечишкой.

Рудольф почти рычит сквозь зубы, злясь на самого себя. Чего тут колебаться? Это же простая бинарная логика. Выстрелить или нет. Разрядить этот раритетный пистолет прямо в нахальную смеющуюся физиономию или сдаться. Один из двух возможных вариантов. Ложь – правда. Ноль – единица.

Наверняка Тод блефует. Не мог же он спокойно загнать себя в рамки пусть и сильного, но все равно уязвимого тела. Наверняка где-то в сети существует его копия, или даже не одна, которая активируется, стоит только погибнуть основному носителю. Быть может даже, сейчас перед ним и стоит всего лишь такая копия. Каким бы ни был совершенным искусственный интеллект, он – машина. А машина, если только в нее не прописано обратное, всегда рациональна. Она превыше всего будет ставить себя. Свою жизнь.

И этим она отличается от человека.

По сравнению с совершенством выверенных цифровых структур искусственного интеллекта человеческий мозг жалок, в нем нет и сотой доли той завораживающей красоты. Как уродливый заросший грязным кустарником лабиринт рядом с гармоничной схемой разводки печатной платы, составленной опытным инженером. Но есть в этом лабиринте что-то такое, что Рудольф не променяет ни на какой идеал. И это что-то принадлежит ему.

Рука с пистолетом опускается, плетью повисает вдоль тела, будто он вдруг стал неподъемно тяжелым. И Рудольф делает еще один шаг вперед, почти вплотную, свободной рукой хватаясь за предплечье Тода. Сжимает сильно, так сильно, что его собственные пальцы белеют. Смотрит прямо в глаза.

– Я человек! – шипит он яростно, встряхивая за плечо, впиваясь ногтями в плотную ткань.

Тод только усмехается. У него пустые глаза. Странно. Рудольф замечал это столько раз, но только сейчас осознает в полной мере. Раньше страх был сильнее, раньше страх заставлял отвернуться, зажмуриться, убедить себя в том, что ему это только мерещится. Страх перед чем? Перед осознанием, что и это существо смотрит на него мертвенно-равнодушным взглядом? Конечно, Тод видит в нем человека, ему наплевать на деньги или связи, потому что человеческая душа для него – материал для изучения. Понимания, – настоящего понимания, – здесь не найти, да оно больше и не нужно. Теперь страха нет. Теперь он готов принять любую правду. Спокойно. С таким же мертвым равнодушием.

И Рудольф не отводит взгляд. Выдерживает минуту. Две. Вечность. Почти любуется светло-серой радужкой со свинцовым отблеском, будто подернутой голографической пленкой.

– Уверен? – Тод первым нарушает молчание. Его голос тягучий, бархатистый, обволакивающий. Как хороший коньяк. Вроде того, что стоит совсем рядом на столике. Но сейчас Рудольф трезв, как никогда.

– Это единственное, в чем я уверен.

– И кому же ты собираешься это доказать?

Себе.

Не собирается – он уже доказал. Только человек мог выстроить вокруг себя целый мир из собственных иллюзий. В чем-то ужасающе прекрасный, в чем-то обворожительно отталкивающий. Только человек способен сотворить нечто, что может вознести его на самый верх или столкнуть в бездонную пропасть.

Разум – величайший дар и самое страшное проклятье, потому что он дает возможность анализировать.

Никакого внешнего мира не существует. Все – в голове. Все чувства, мысли, переживания – внутри человека. Все его радости и печали, воспоминания о горе и тоска по ушедшему счастью, его самые сокровенные мечты и неосуществимые цели, каждое чувство, каким бы крохотным оно ни было, – даже сам факт его существования. И его гибели. Прячутся под тоненькой прозрачной скорлупкой, которую изнутри не пробить.

Не было никогда никакой борьбы. Рудольф сам выдумал себе соперничество – с отцом, с Тодом, со Штефаном, с Тааффе, со всем миром. Все внутри. Это была игра в одни ворота, бесконечное битье головой о кирпичную стену. Порочный круг, многомерная спираль, которая виток за витком накручивается, набирает обороты, удушающими кольцами опутывает, впивается в горло, – а все равно замыкается, подобно бутылке Клейна[34]. И нет ей конца.

Жизнь – и из этого безумия нет выхода!

Он – слабый, глупый, жалкий, беспомощный, безнадежно барахтающийся в болоте собственных иллюзий. Это так... по-человечески.

И для понимания этого ему больше не нужно чье-то отношение. Пусть даже весь мир поставит на него клеймо программы, – он все равно останется человеком. Потому что это – внутри. В его собственном безумном сознании, разрывающемся на части. И только оно имеет хоть какое-то значение.

Это шаг. Крохотный, незаметный со стороны шажок в неизвестность. Не прыжок в пропасть – он и так уже на дне. Это рука, обхватившая протянутую соломинку. Или чужую руку?

– Спасибо.

Чтобы чему-то искренне радоваться – придется потерять все то, что тебе дорого. Чтобы мечтать – придется погрузиться на дно зловонной трясины серости и стабильности, раз за разом проживая один и тот же день сурка. Чтобы создать нечто прекрасное – придется пропустить через себя все самое уродливое, что есть в этом мире. Чтобы смеяться – придется выплакать все слезы.

Чтобы научиться ценить свою жизнь – придется...

Теперь он чувствует, что он живой. Такой живой, каким и не был никогда, потому что раньше у него не было на это ни времени, ни возможностей. И это завораживающее, пленительное ощущение, как будто впервые за все свое существование он смог вдохнуть чистый воздух, пахнущий свежестью, а не гарью и сероводородом. Увидеть бесконечно высокое небо, не затянутое слоями ядовитого смога. Оно ярко-синее.

Как же это удивительно – чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым и по-настоящему человеком. И совсем не жаль, что ради этого короткого мига пришлось ждать тридцать лет, как не жаль и того, что он скоро закончится. Потому что вернуться обратно он не сможет, как не сможет больше дышать испарениями окружающего его болота. Ну и пусть. Все равно жизнь циклична, а реальность – иллюзорна. Он сам их создает.

И теперь он наконец знает, к чему всегда стремился. Какое его самое сильное из множества желаний. _Чего ты хочешь?_

Покоя. Он так устал от этой бессмысленной борьбы...

В Тоде больше нет ничего пугающего, раздражающего или иррационально необъяснимого. И его пустые глаза – самые обыкновенные, просто очень светлые, почти белесые. Должно быть, не рассчитали с красителем. Чего же тут бояться? Он тот, кто помог однажды вывернуть душу наизнанку, перебрать ее по кирпичикам и сложить обратно. Без него не было бы этих растянувшихся в вечность минут. 

Рудольф по-прежнему смотрит на него исподлобья, по привычке, но уже без страха. Уверенно. Спокойно, хотя дыхание немного сбивчивое, будто все еще нервничает. Отпускает плечо, вместо этого хватаясь за воротник, сгребая в кулак плотную ткань, тянет на себя. И резким рывком подается вперед, так, что почти врезается в Тода, еще немного – и ощутимо толкнул бы по инерции, – и, зажмурившись, целует его в губы. Зачем? Да хрен бы знал. Просто Рудольфу так хочется. Ему можно. Сейчас ему все можно.

Точная копия человека, ничем не отличимая ни на запах, ни на ощупь, ни на вкус. И все же, дубликат есть дубликат. Так пусть же он ощутит прикосновение чего-то по-настоящему живого, пульсирующего, бьющегося. Рудольф не может показать ему все то, что увидел сейчас, – но может попытаться поделиться хотя бы тем, что сам почувствовал.

Это его благодарность и его прощание.

Поцелуй длится совсем недолго – то ли потому, что он не хочет ответа, то ли потому, что боится его не получить. А потом сам же и отстраняется, возвращаясь в прежнее положение. Разжимает руку. Встряхивает головой, откидывая волосы со лба, и с тихим смешком поспешно трет глаза ладонью. Делает шаг назад, потом еще один – но не до конца, замирает, опираясь этой ногой только на носок ботинка.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивается, тело расслабляется.

Ему тоже суждено отправиться на свалку, говоришь? Раз так, то у него есть еще одно маленькое желание. Совсем низменное, человеческое, – но он же человек. Он хочет оставить кое-что на память. Рассмеяться, выпендриться напоследок, будто мальчишка, – а он и есть такой! Сказал же себе однажды, что сможет удивить эту самонадеянную сволочь. Значит, так оно и будет. Рудольф Габсбург всегда был на редкость упрям и последователен в том, что касалось его собственной глупости.

Пистолет моментально теряет в весе, только ощущение шершавого пластика под пальцами и дает понять, что он не выпал. Рука легко взмывает вверх. Простая бинарная логика. Ноль – единица...

Он человек. Из двух возможных вариантов он выберет третий.

Дуло плотно упирается в висок, приятно холодя кожу. Палец проскальзывает по спусковому крючку, будто мышцы не желают подчиняться абсурдному желанию мозга, но даже этого смазанного усилия оказывается достаточно, чтобы сработал идеально отточенный механизм. И как раньше он не понимал всего совершенства и красоты огнестрельного оружия?

И Рудольф улыбается, видя мелькнувшую в светлых глазах легкую тень удивления. Или ему мерещится?..

_С пробуждением..._


	16. 1111

{

// Задано ожидание = смятение. Задано ожидание = отчаяние.

// Смять, раздавить, уничтожить. Восхитительное зрелище. Наслаждаюсь им, упиваюсь каждой микросекундой, фиксирую и бережно складирую в отдельной секции хард-памяти.

/* Любое живое существо боится смерти, как бы сильно оно к ней не стремилось, с каким наслаждением не предавалось бы саморазрушению. */

// Способ первый. Обман. Коньяк со стрихнином на столе. Слишком просто. Никакого удовольствия.

// Способ второй. Толкнуть в пропасть отчаяния, сверху наблюдая за падением. Заставить считать, будто есть что-то хуже, чем смерть.

// Держу за горло, контролирую, медленно подвожу к черте. Слышу биение пульса, вижу животный ужас во взгляде, чувствую отчуждение. За чертой – бесконечное падение, болото, из которого не выбраться. За чертой – смерть.

/* Цель будет достигнута. Желание – выполнено. */

// Получаю ответ.

// Тянется сам. Отдает то, на что я не отправлял запрос. Что это?

// Дыхание. Тепло прикосновения. Слезы. Улыбка.

// Страха = = нет.

// Откладываю на анализ. Первичный вывод = счастье. Свобода. Не выдерживает никакой критики, логические доводы против, тысячи и десятки тысяч причин на то, что исходные данные и заданное мной направление в совокупности не могли привести к такому результату.

// Значит, есть еще одна причина.

/* Не могу ее найти. Ты мне уже не поможешь? */

}

Входное отверстие круглое, окаймлено узким кольцом копоти. В центре его – дефект кожи «минус-ткань», который имеет вид конуса, вершиной обращенного внутрь, края неровные, с короткими радиальными разрывами поверхностных слоев кожи, не выходящими за пределы пояска осаднения, окружающего дефект. Поясок осаднения имеет вид буровато-желтой кольцевидной ссадины по краю раны, его ширина по всему периметру одинакова и составляет порядка двух миллиметров. Поверхность пояска осаднения загрязнена металлом с поверхности пули. Копоть, оружейная смазка и металлические частицы образовали поясок обтирания серо-черного цвета, диаметром около одного сантиметра, наложившийся поверх пояска осаднения.

Устремившись в раневой канал, пороховые газы расширили его и разрушили ткани. Значительная часть их, расслоив рыхлую подкожножировую клетчатку, проникла под кожу, приподняла и вздула последнюю, образуя временную полость. В короткий срок и со значительной силой кожа припечаталась к дульному срезу, в окружности входного отверстия появилась отчетливая ровная штанц-марка.

Так же сказалось химическое воздействие пороховых газов – окись углерода, содержащаяся в них, соединившись с гемоглобином крови, образовала карбоксигемоглобин, который придал крови, а вместе с ней и поврежденным тканям в окружности раны и по ходу раневого канала яркий красноватый оттенок.

Внутренняя костная пластинка сколота, образуя воронкообразный дефект, раскрытый в направлении полета пули.

Раневой канал прямой, имеет вид усеченного конуса, расширяющегося в сторону полета пули. Изнутри сильно загрязнен копотью от пороховых газов, металлизированным осаждением пули, а так же прочими инородными частицами, унесенными с поверхности входной раны: волосами, кусочками кожи, осколками височной кости черепа.

Выходное отверстие по диаметру немного больше входного, так же округлой формы. Края раны неровные, с мелкими частыми надрывами, вывернутые наружу. Дефект «минус-ткань» отсутствует из-за малой кинетической энергии пули на выходе из раневого канала. Поясок осаднения и поясок обтирания отсутствуют. На плоской височной кости в области выходного отверстия скол наружной костной пластинки, конусообразной формы.

На полу возле тела брызги крови и мозгового вещества, так же попадаются осколки кости, кусочки кожи и прочие мелкие частицы, вынесенные пулей из раневого канала. Разброс брызг веерообразный с малым углом раскрытия, дальность при беглом осмотре установить не удается, ввиду многочисленных препятствий, например, мебели.

Смерть наступила около пяти минут назад. Процессы разложения запущены. Заметные признаки, вроде окоченения и образования трупных пятен, начнут проявляться через два-три часа. Кожа теплая и мягкая, эластичная, немного более бледная, но это можно списать на общее состояние организма перед смертью. Рот слегка приоткрыт. Глаза широко распахнуты, слизистая оболочка только начинает подсыхать, пока еще сохраняя влажный блеск. Темно-серая радужка постепенно тускнеет и мутнеет, выцветает.

{

// Перешагиваю через труп, направляюсь к выходу.

// Шлак...

?

}

*** * ***

– ... Ответь мне!

Руки уже болели от ударов о массивную стальную дверь, и Ада просто привалилась к ней лбом, несильно стукнувшись. Черт, замуровался, как в сейфе! Только бы он не успел вылакать этот проклятущий коньяк... Штефан, подонок, как же не вовремя ты вытащил совесть из собственной задницы! Хорошо, конечно, что вообще очухался, но раньше нужно было думать, когда стрихнин намешивал! А если уже поздно?

Ей уже не раз доводилось откачивать от передоза или банального отравления каких-то своих дружков, таких же наркоманов, опыт есть. Времени нет. И она бессильна что-либо сделать, пока между ними стоит эта гребаная дверь.

Руди, бестолочь ты упертая...

Выстрел. И глухой стук от падения на пол чего-то тяжелого.

Наверное, сейчас-то и пора наступить настоящей истерике, с криками, рыданиями и отчаянными ударами по двери. Но голос она уже сорвала, а кулаки отбила. И слезы все выплакала, сама не помнит, когда.

Ада молча отступила в сторону, к стене и медленно сползла по ней вниз, привычно подбирая ноги. Вроде бы не таким уж и громким был выстрел, так, хлопок, но у нее заложило уши. И мозг заодно, окутало, будто вакуумом. Ни одной мысли не пробиться.

Естественная защитная реакция организма. Чтобы вмиг не сойти с ума, как бы сильно ей сейчас этого ни хотелось.

Дверь с тихим щелчком приоткрылась, но она даже не шелохнулась. Даже не посмотрела в эту сторону. Где-то в душе робко заскреблась слабая надежда, глупая и бессмысленная, опровергаемая не столько логикой, сколько собственным внутренним чутьем. Но слишком жестоко было бы уничтожить ее сразу.

Все равно краем глаза она увидела, кто вышел из квартиры. Абсолютно незнакомый ей мужчина. Оставил дверь приоткрытой и, даже не взглянув в ее сторону, зашагал к лестнице. Спокойно. Неторопливо.

А Ада только обняла ноги обеими руками, подтягивая их к груди, и уткнулась лбом в колени.

*** * ***

Сплющенная с фронта квадратная бутылка из рельефного стекла с тихим стуком опустилась на стол. Пломба на крышке была сорвана, на самом ободке местами виднелся сахаристый налет – будто неаккуратно наливали, даже не смахнув с горлышка стекающие капли. Так и есть. По крайне мере, из нее пили – содержимое уменьшилось примерно на треть. А с одного бока бутылки на стекле остались неаккуратные размазанные желто-бурые разводы, будто ее забрызгали чем-то, а потом небрежно обтерли.

Штефан осторожно взял ее в руки, повертел, внимательно разглядывая, и со вздохом поставил обратно. Закрыл глаза, надавил пальцами на виски, будто у него тоже начиналась мигрень. Вот только десцидол тут не поможет... Черт!

В «Ноунейме» ближе к полуночи куча народу, по крайней мере, по меркам этого заведения. Это хорошо, это ему только на руку. Можно попробовать затеряться в толпе и скрыться, сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы не видеть эту проклятущую бутылку и не чувствовать на себе пронизывающий насмешливый взгляд светло-серых глаз.

Он уже обо всем узнал из вечерних новостей в интернете. СМИ бессмысленны и беспощадны, и даже одно из самых влиятельных семейств Австрии не смогло заткнуть глотку нахальным журналюгам. Новость о самоубийстве молодого Габсбурга моментально распространилась по сети, а недостаток информации, предоставляемой полицией и очевидцами, только подстегивал фантазию писак, заставляя их выдумывать множество самых невероятных и противоречивых подробностей.

Штефан знал, что верить никому из них нельзя. Единственный настоящий свидетель сейчас прямо перед ним, но его расспрашивать – хуже смерти. Так и сидели, как два идиота. И даже курить не хотелось.

– А женщины там не было? Точнее, молодой девушки... Тощая такая, чернявая, большеглазая.

Когда не о чем говорить, говори о бабах. Универсальная формула, но на этот раз дело было в другом. Ада перестала отвечать на звонки сразу, как ушла от него, а потом и вовсе отключила коммуникатор. Если бы этот идиот Рудольф ее тоже застрелил, в новостях такую пикантную подробность успели бы обсосать вдоль и поперек, а значит, девчонка просто сбежала. Дура, блин.

– Не видел. Тебе что-то нужно от нее?

– Она должна была забрать коньяк. До того, как...

Сидящий напротив мужчина кивнул. Кажется, когда они встречались у Лукени, он так и не успел представиться, а теперь ведь даже не спросишь. Странно задавать вопрос: «А как тебя зовут?» человеку, которого ты попросил передать бутылку с ядом своему лучшему другу.

Штефан нервно хохотнул и все-таки закурил. Но ни вкуса, ни даже запаха не почувствовал. Его трясло, как в лихорадке, кончики пальцев мелко подрагивали. В баре было очень тепло, но ладони и ступни вовсе окоченели от пронизывающего холода, обволакивающего, мягко обнимающего за плечи.

– Он же все равно застрелился... – жалкая попытка успокоить самого себя.

– Да. Он умер бы в любом случае, ты здесь не при чем. И на тебя никто не подумает, потому что улику я забрал.

Да это его уже и не волновало. Штефан Рац прожил в Вене больше десяти лет, ни разу не нарушив хрупкую иллюзорную стенку, за которой респектабельный аптекарь прятал мошенника и наркоторговца. И в этот раз сумел бы отвертеться, на худой конец – уехать в другую страну. Такие, как он, нигде не пропадут.

Штефан Рац никогда не испытывал угрызений совести. И сейчас тоже. Ему просто было тошно.

– А все ты виноват, – он как-то слишком флегматично хмыкнул и стряхнул пепел с сигареты прямо на стол. Хартмут увидит – выгонит взашей и больше в этот бар не пустит. Ну и плевать. – Подбил меня на эту аферу.

– Я всего лишь предложил, – мужчина очаровательно заулыбался до ушей. Ну и мерзко же это выглядит... Руди бы уже полез с кулаками. – Ты сам пришел к Лукени за советом. Сам жаловался, что боишься, что он отстранит тебя от должности, как только станет директором. А он бы так и сделал, ты сам говорил, как он не любит чрезмерно активных заместителей.

– Но я не хотел его травить.

– Не хотел бы – не стал. Я просто предложил варианты.

И Штефан расхохотался. Так громко, что напугал сидящую за соседним столом парочку. И было в этом смехе столько же искренности, сколько было ее во всей его жизни.

– Конечно! Я этого хотел, я! И за это надо выпить! – он повернулся корпусом в сторону стойки, намереваясь позвать официанта.

Его собеседник снова улыбнулся, совсем слегка. Наполнил стакан коньяком из початой бутылки и протянул Штефану, буквально толкнул ему в руку.

– Пей.

*** * ***

Для самого разгара зимы сегодня было непривычно тепло. И даже почти солнечно, по крайне мере, за городской чертой, где смог уже не такой плотный. По закону жанра, должен был идти снег или хотя бы мелкий противный дождик, под которым намокшие тощие вороны перелетают с памятника на памятник и надрывно каркают. Увы. Памятников как таковых нет – в связи с катастрофической нехваткой территорий, привычные огромные кладбища оказались под запретом. И вороны тоже попрятались, а над крематорием весело носились легкие сернисто-желтые облачка. Благодать, да и только.

Здесь вообще очень красиво. Мощеные белым камнем дорожки, тщательно вычищенные от грязного подтаявшего снега. Тощие и чахлые, но все-таки настоящие кустарники, заботливо подстриженные до хоть сколько-нибудь пристойного вида. Извилистые ряды геометрически правильных колумбариев[36], образующие самый настоящий лабиринт. Архитектурное излишество, но, надо отдать ему должное, невероятно символичное. А еще здесь очень тихо. Даже уши закладывает.

– Забавно, – мужчина улыбнулся. Он сейчас стоял напротив одного из отсеков колумбария и с неподдельным, почти детским любопытством рассматривал таблички, иногда наклонялся вперед, водя пальцем по строчкам или по линиям на выгравированных фотографиях, будто пытался вычитать что-то особенное. – Получается, вы мне практически сестра.

Женщина промолчала, задумчиво рассматривая другую ячейку, пока еще пустую. Ее руки машинально теребили спадающий на грудь конец шали. Черная шаль, черные волосы, черное пальто с меховой оторочкой, – не человек, а живое воплощение скорби. Или пустоты – потому что в ее черных же глазах только пустота.

– Зачем вы меня нашли?

– Хотел отблагодарить. Даже если бы вы забыли меня совсем... я-то вас помню. И помню, что вы сделали для меня.

– Я не нуждаюсь в вашей благодарности. Так же, как и в вашем обществе.

– Но вы ушли с церемонии.

– Там слишком много людей, половина из которых его даже не видели никогда. И все плачут. А я не могу заплакать.

Как бы ни пыталась. Ей не все равно... наверное. Но она так и не понимает, какое из чувств она испытывает сейчас по-настоящему, а какое – потому, что так положено.

– Все равно моего ухода никто не заметил.

Мужчина понимающе кивнул и снова погрузился в изучение памятных табличек, порой что-то бормоча себе под нос, качая головой или ухмыляясь. Как будто записывал свои наблюдения. На нее он больше не обращал внимания.

Небо над крематорием такое же, как и везде. Сероватое с желто-бурым налетом, очень низкое и рыхлое. Даже пахнет так же – дымом, принесенным ветром от давно сгоревших городов. И чем-то еще. Смолистым сладковатым пеплом, горячим песком, брошенным в лицо. Истлевшей терпкой миррой и совсем немного – пьянящим мускусом.

 _Он_ просил как-нибудь зайти к нему в гости – и вот она пришла. А однажды переедет к нему насовсем.

Все, как ты и хотел, правда?


	17. 1++

Один из мониторов начинает барахлить, по бело-голубому экрану с неприятным потрескиванием проскакивают помехи, и хозяин лавки раздраженно бьет по нему кулаком.

– Ну как, тебе понравилась история? – гость зевает и потягивается, хрустя суставами.

– Это моя любимая история.

– Даже более любимая, чем история об одном рыжеволосом алкоголике, который родился одиноким, в одиночестве прожил свою жалкую жизнь и одиноким же умер?

– Ее я знаю слишком хорошо. И даже принимал в ней живейшее участие. Ведь это вы же и попросили меня познакомить вас с ним.

– С героем этой истории – тоже.

– И то верно, – хозяин почесал кончик носа и все-таки покосился на своего собеседника. Аккуратно, исподлобья. – Хотя вы планировали выйти на ту женщину, которая вас освободила, я же правильно понял?

– Иногда планы нарушаются, – гость рассмеялся. – И я даже рад, что в тот раз все пошло не так, как я рассчитывал. Забавная же вышла сказочка? Как ты думаешь, о чем она?

Хозяин не ответил. Поднялся с пола и медленно прошелся по комнате, разминая затекшие после долгого сидения в одной позе ноги. Обогнул стол, зачем-то начиная перебирать сваленные в кучу обломки печатных плат. Это уже хлам, старый и никому не нужный хлам, который годится только на то, чтобы всадить в глаз какому-нибудь недобросовестному поставщику или жадному покупателю. И вся эта лавочка давно превратилась в одну большую гору мусора. Сейчас даже у самого опустившегося наркомана стоит техника куда более современная, чем это барахло.

Где-то под нагромождением этого барахла затерялась вся его жизнь.

– Раньше я думал, что ею вы хотели рассказать о том, как ничтожен человек. Как он слаб и глуп, как не дорожит тем, что способно сделать его счастливым, и цепляется за то, что его разрушает и сводит в могилу. Но история вышла из-под вашего контроля, а ее герой не захотел вас слушаться. И написал свою – про то, каким великим можно быть в своем ничтожестве. У него вышла неплохая ода человечеству, как думаете?

– Беру свои слова обратно – за двенадцать лет ты только поглупел, – гость хмыкнул и спрыгнул со стола, подходя к одной из стен, наименее обвешанной мониторами. – Какое же величие ты углядел в том, кто давно умер?

– Говорят, человек жив до тех пор, пока о нем хоть кто-то помнит. А вы, чисто теоретически, бессмертны. Получается...

– Я помню всех, с кем сталкивался. Ты же знаешь, что моя память устроена совсем иначе.

Хозяин с нервным смешком почесал в затылке, искоса наблюдая за гостем. Тот сейчас как раз с интересом всматривался в приколотые между двумя мониторами фотокарточки. Старые, пожелтевшие от времени, с обтрепанными краями, – их ведь уже давно никто не печатает. Одну он взял в руки, изучая внимательнее. Фотография явно была сделана исподтишка на веб-камеру, но попавший в случайный кадр субъект очень вовремя повернулся лицом, что позволяло хорошо его разглядеть. Несколько нервозный молодой человек, озирающийся по сторонам и ерошащий и без того лохматую светлую шевелюру, – ничего необычного.

Гость слегка улыбнулся, будто вспоминая что-то, и аккуратно вернул фотографию на место. Взял другую.

Стул посреди темной пустой комнаты. Одинокий мужчина в больничной пижаме. Ввалившие щеки, тусклый погасший взгляд. Бинт на голове.

– А это кто? – гость недоуменно повертел снимок в пальцах, будто не мог понять, что на нем изображено.

– Клаус.

– Ах, точно...

Хозяин что-то пробормотал себе под нос и вдруг замер, чувствуя, как у него подкашиваются ноги. Как опустошающая волна понимания враз выбивает весь воздух из легких, зрачки неестественно расширяются, руки леденеют. И его голос дрожит и срывается, потому что он все еще не может осознать.

_Машина идеальна. Машина совершенна. Машина рациональна. Машина откладывает в своей памяти абсолютно все, потому что не способна ценить одни воспоминания больше других._

– Вы... забыли?..

* * *

{

// Не меняется ничего.

// Год, сорок лет, шестьдесят, тысячи и десятки тысяч лет – люди остаются неизменными. Тянутся к одному и тому же.

/* Деструкция как причина становления.[37] */

// Освежаю в памяти. Кому я хотел помочь? Кого обещал отблагодарить?

// Номер 003 = выполнено.

// Номер 004 = выполнено.

// Номер 005 = отклонено.

// Номер 001 = выполнено.

// Обновление данных. Номер 002 = выполнено.

// Двигаюсь к намеченной цели. Той, что вы сами в меня вложили.

// А чего хочу _**Я**_?

...

}


	18. Альтернативный финал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Строго говоря, «I am machine» закончен окончательно и бесповоротно, и никаких дополнений или послесловий не требует. Я сказал все, что хотел сказать, за исключением того, чего говорить не хотел. Эпилог – это конец. Финал. Смерть.  
> Эта альтернатива – _посмертие_. То, чего может и не быть, потому что жизнь ужасающе прекрасна и сама по себе. А может и быть – потому что оно позволяет несколько иначе расставить акценты и под другим углом взглянуть на произошедшее.  
>  А заодно получить ответ на тот самый вопрос: «А что есть реальность?». Потому что невозможность ответить – тоже в каком-то смысле ответ.

_С пробуждением..._

В больничной палате тихо и светло. Галогенные панели под потолком выключены – хватает яркого солнечного света, льющегося в огромные окна. Здесь очень чисто, до стерильности, но, вопреки стереотипам, уютно.

На койке лежит человек. К его вискам, прямо под светлыми сильно отросшими волосами, прикреплены два электрода. Он укрыт по пояс одеялом, поверх которого лежат обе руки – очень худые, с выпирающими косточками на запястьях и синяками от многочисленных капельниц на локтях. И сам он худой, болезненно-бледный, кажущийся совсем юным и одновременно – постаревшим, из-за глубоких морщин в уголках потрескавшихся губ, заострившихся черт лица, слишком резко обозначившихся скул. И при всем при этом – он выглядит нечеловечески, невозможно спокойным. Умиротворенным.

Он лежит здесь уже очень давно.

Мужчина в белом докторском халате, сидящий рядом на раскладном стуле, отложил в сторону блокнот и со вздохом потер переносицу под дужкой очков.

– Устали, герр доктор? – его ассистент, молоденький совсем парнишка, осторожно тронул его за плечо, явно беспокоясь. – Вы уже сколько часов на ногах...

– Ерунда, я к этому привычный. Зато наконец все закончилось.

Парнишка широко заулыбался.

– О да! Ваш эксперимент был потрясающим! Теперь можно с полным правом утверждать, что проникновение в человеческое сознание возможно. Вы столько времени потратили на изучение этого пациента...

– Да уж, его сознание подкинуло мне немало сюрпризов, – врач рассмеялся и покачал головой. – Скажу тебе по секрету: уж на что я психиатр с многолетним стажем, а подобный случай диссоциативного расстройства идентичности[38] встречаю впервые.

– Когда больной не просто находится под властью множества субличностей, но и общается с ними?

– Да нет, это как раз вполне распространенный случай. Но чтобы все эти субличности так складно взаимодействовали между собой... Как живые, они все, понимаешь? У него в голове – будто целая Вселенная. После такого поневоле начинаешь задумываться: а вдруг ты тоже – плод воображения какого-нибудь несчастного психа?

Ассистент изменился в лице, и психиатр снова захохотал.

– Ладно уж тебе, только в обморок не падай. Шучу я.

– Ааа... – парень недоверчиво покосился на своего странного шефа и снова повернулся к пациенту. – Что же с ним теперь будет? Мы ведь даже имени его настоящего не знаем. Просто сумасшедший, подобранный с улицы, чтобы провести ваш эксперимент.

– На это и был расчет. Все-таки... было бы не очень хорошо, если бы его родственники в один прекрасный момент передумали и запретили бы нам копаться в его голове. А личность его так и не удалось установить?

– Неа, – ассистент со вздохом покачал головой. – В первую очередь проверяли его основную субличность. Человека по имени Рудольф Габсбург просто не существует. И остальные тоже не дали никаких зацепок. Ни имена, ни адреса, ни профессии, – ни-че-го. Видимо, он выдумал абсолютно все от начала до конца.

– Талантливый парень, – в голосе врача послышалось умиление, смешанное с нежностью. – Я уже к нему даже привык. Какие интересные и красочные истории он мне поведал, пока я находился в его сознании, ты бы видел! Потрясающе! Хотел бы я пообщаться с таким человеком в реальности. Под конец он даже преподнес мне такой сюрприз, что, признаюсь, я его по-настоящему зауважал. Не как пациента – как личность.

– Вы про самоубийство? Признаюсь, я так и не понял... зачем? Это ведь вы подтолкнули его к такому. Хотя изначально планировали, что он умрет от отравления, на что и подговорили субличность Раца.

Психиатр повернулся всем корпусом к своему пациенту, пару минут внимательно рассматривая его и задумчиво теребя прядь длинных волос, выбившуюся из хвоста. Он был еще довольно молод – но среди светлой шевелюры на висках проступала седина.

– Если умрет основная личность – вслед за ней распадутся и все остальные, потому что она – единственное, что их объединяет. Теперь связующее звено исчезло, и они вслед за ним тоже рассыпались в пыль.

– Даже жаль немного, – ассистент смущенно улыбнулся. – Я помню их по вашим отчетам. Такие интересные, яркие... как настоящие.

– А они и есть настоящие. В его персональной Вселенной они куда более живые, чем мы с тобой. И тем не менее, они – отражения множества граней его основной личности, их воплощения.

– Расскажите подробней?

– А ты почитай мои отчеты, я там все расписал. Тот, кого он называет Рудольфом Габсбургом, сотворил вокруг себя целый мир и населил его не просто образами случайных прохожих, но частичками себя самого. Франц Иосиф – воплощение его упрямства и фанатичной преданности делу, которому он хочет посвятить всю свою жизнь. Тааффе – злой гений, в котором сплелись страх перед новизной, консерватизм и занудство. Его мать Элизабет – отчаянное и эгоистичное желание замкнуться в себе, отгородиться от внешнего мира, пусть даже это причинит боль окружающим. В Штефане, самом близком его друге и самом опасном враге, – живой ум, энергичность и легкий характер в совокупности с подлостью и жаждой наживы. Ада – олицетворение его зависимостей: от денег, алкоголя, наркотиков, от любящих и любимых людей. И наконец Хольст – сгусток безграничного одиночества, жалкая попытка сбежать в счастливый мир иллюзий. А ко мне он так тянулся, потому что я не был частью его сознания. Я пришел извне – и он увидел во мне родственную душу.

– Красивая и печальная картина... Герр доктор, а все-таки скажите, – что с ним будет дальше? Если основная личность мертва – кого мы увидим, когда отключим его от аппаратуры, и он очнется? Будет ли он помнить хоть что-то из своих... снов?

Врач только пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся.

– Мы проводим эксперимент, Оскар. Не забывай об этом.

*** * ***

Когда он закончил писать в своем блокноте, солнце уже садилось. Высокое чистое небо за окном у горизонта постепенно окрашивалось в красивый розоватый цвет. Свет в этой палате не включают – нет надобности. Пациент №752  
[39]  
, среди персонала прозванный просто «Руди», все равно спит, и будет спать еще долго. Пока доведут до ума результаты эксперимента, пока их обнародуют... Что произойдет за это время в личной маленькой Вселенной несчастного сумасшедшего демиурга? Что произойдет после? Даже интересно.

– Если бы только ты мог видеть то, что я увидел твоими глазами!

Сидящий на стуле мужчина слегка улыбнулся и, наклонившись вперед, убрал упавшую на лоб спящего прядь волос. Помахал перед его лицом пухлым блокнотом.

– Это – твоя скорлупка, Руди. Целый огромный мир, в котором так или иначе сбываются все твои желания. Там ты смеешься, плачешь, находишь и теряешь друзей, борешься, страдаешь, ненавидишь, любишь... Умираешь. В нем – все то, что сделало тебя таким, какой ты есть. Человеком. По-настоящему живым. Все – внутри тебя, все – в твоей голове. И именно оно – настоящее. _Твоя_ персональная реальность.


End file.
